Lips of an Angel
by Charlotte Eraviel
Summary: Yuzuru got a chance to live in the world once more. Yet no memories from the afterlife. He's having dreams lately, which he find very uncomfortable. Until he met a certain white-haired girl, and different people which seemed to be familiar to him, all of them. What if these dreams aren't just dreams? But a memory of a lost love and friendship?
1. A Chance Meeting

**Hello guys, I'm new to Angel Beats! Archive. Hehe, I'm from the Infinite Stratos archive, and happened to watch this series, and yes, it really made me cry. I was inspired by the ending to write this one.**

**The title is also inspired by the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. ^_^**

**Enjoy! Credits to NKC, for some ideas here :D**

"Kanade," Yuzuru pulled Kanade into his arms, hugging her as close as he could. She embraced him back, wrapping her own arms around him. "I love you, let's stay together forever"

"Yes…" she whispered, barely hearing her voice through his chest. "Thank you, Yuzuru."

"Stay with me forever!"

He embraced her tighter into his arms. "I love you, Kanade" his voice had a hint of sorrow as he spoke those words, along with tears from his eyes.

Kanade closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you." A contented smile and a sorrowful voice was all she could muster. "Thank you so much for loving me…"

"Kanade… please don't disappear, Kanade!" Yuzuru begged her, holding her tighter. He doesn't have the power to let her go anymore. "Kanade!"

"The gift of life you gave me." She closed her eyes as her last moments arrived, nothing more but her wishes were fulfilled. "Thank you so much."

And the most beautiful dream had ended. She was gone.

"KANADEEEEEEE!"

***KRIIIIIINGGGGGG!***

Yuzuru jumped up from his bed as he heard his alarm clock buzzed out. He's panicking, sweating, panting and feels a shiver from his spine remembering the end of his dream as his senses dropped him back to earth where he was there sitting on his bed.

He had minutes of delay before standing up from his bed, regaining his cool and posture with a sigh of relief, clearing his mind and returning his heart to its normal beat. The exact dream, in the exact time and in the exact place kept on digging him in his sleep, where he can't even recall a time in the dream; a white-haired and golden eyed girl in his dreams, totally lost her. She can't even remember her name, where she lives, or if she exists, as if there's a little that he could keep it.

There's nothing he could do to stop it, it kept on crawling in him every night, like an inescapable judgment of terror following him.

He sighed on his bed, thinking if he should go out or not. But that dream is kinda weird, the event is almost real, the emotions were real and more importantly, that girl was real. But what's concerning him most is today, today is Monday.

Right, Monday. Worst day of the week.

He stood up and stretched his body, raising his arms up as high as he could, cracking every crackable joint in his body (Fingers, wrists, ankles, etc.). He looked to the clock near his closet. The clock says it's 6:00.

He sighed in the bottom of his chest. He's having this exam at 9:00, yet the morning waked him up at 6, well, it's better than waking 10 minutes before 9. He stood up and went inside the bathroom and took his morning shower.

10 minutes has passed he got out of the shower. He changed his clothes, combed his messy hair from shower and got down for breakfast. As he got down, he saw his sister, Hatsune Otonashi, cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Oh, ohayo, onii-chan!" she greeted as she saw him went down the stairs. "You're so early today."

Yuzuru didn't utter a word after that, like he felt that something was not right. He hit his head thinking that it would wake him up to reality.

"What's the matter, onii-chan?" she asked him as she held the scoop up in front of her chest with a worried look on her face. "Are you in pain?"

He realized that he was awake, really awake, because nothing happened. Here he is, with his sister, who used to be sick for a very long time, already recovered from it. It's like a dream. No, it's not a dream anymore, this is _real_.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me." He replied to her with a smile. "You better worry with what you're cooking."

She quickly looked back to the stove, and saw smokes coming out of the frying pan. She panicked and quickly reached for the stove-opener (Sorry I don't know what the name is) and quickly turned it off.

"Whew, that was close. Arigatou, onii-chan." She turned herself back to him and smiled.

Yuzuru blushed a little, not because of his sister's cuteness, but the growling of his stomach wanting to be fed already.

"Just in time!" Hatsune jumped out in cheer. "Breakfast's ready."

Yuzuru sat down the chair and pulled it closer to the table, he could smell the sweet smell of his breakfast in front of him. Grilled bacon with fried eggs and toasted bread, plus the sweet aroma of hot chocolate at the right side of his plate. Seeing this menu, his stomach growled again.

"Okay, let's eat!" she said and bowed.

"Itadakimasu!" He bowed and started to eat his breakfast. He quickly reached the grilled bacon first and took a bite of it.

"How is it?" Hatsune asked him.

"Mmm, delicious! Your cooking skills are improving, Hatsune." Yuzuru complimented.

"Really?" she blushed a little, rolling her two forefingers up and down. "But, I don't see any improvements; it's the same as ever."

Yuzuru chuckled a bit as he eats his breakfast and what he heard from his sister. Well, of course, you won't be able to see your improvements unless someone will look into it.

"Nah, you did improve. Believe me." He said and smiled at her.

Her blushes grew, as she receives many compliments from her brother.

"If you say so…" She all could reply and started to eat her food.

Few minutes of conversation, Yuzuru finished his breakfast, stood up and placed his plate in the sink.

"By the way Hatsune, I have an exam at 9:00, so I gotta go now." He said and headed to the door. "I'll see you later." He waved his arms.

"See you too, onii-chan!" she replied waving her arms saying goodbye.

Yuzuru started his walk to the train station. He should be there at 8:00am for him to catch the first train going to his school. He looked to his wristwatch, saying it's half an hour before eight.

"Great, I didn't expect I was too early." He thought to himself and sighed from the bottom of his heart.

It's still 7:30am, and yet the sun is already up. The hot weather~, no, warm weather, is getting along with his plans. He was walking down a street, seeing different faces of people he doesn't even know the names, and stores he'd never seen before. He sighed, continued walking as he ignores the world, and passed to a white-haired girl with a hat that covers almost her entire face that leans on the wall humming a song as she took her phone to check something, and started to walk to the opposite direction where he's walking. Yuzuru just ignored her when suddenly he realized that the song she was humming was very familiar, like he heard it somewhere else. But he can't recall where it is.

Realizing that, he quickly turned around and chased the white-haired girl. When he got close, he quickly tapped her shoulders. The girl turned around and his eyes met her golden orbs.

"Umm, do I know you… from somewhere?" the white-haired girl asked him.

She looked very familiar to him, and he recalled that the girl from his dreams and this girl are the same. Is this her? The girl from his dreams? No, she's not, her hair is too short. It should be down to her back. But a thought kept on saying inside him that this is her, it's her, it's her, it's her.

"That song… that you hum… Errr, this may sound strange, but what is it?" he asked the girl.

The girl didn't answer quickly. Her body twitched and her eyes narrowed down.

"I... don't know exactly, it's just…" She stopped.

She didn't utter a word after that. Instead, she just looked down on her feet, feeling uncomfortable and nervous. He could tell it because her body was shaking a bit.

Yuzuru found out that he was a total idiot. There he is, on a street with so much people, approached a girl he don't know. Just to ask the song she hums? Just because that song is familiar to him, and because she's similar with the girl in his dreams? That was ridiculous. And a word attack came inside his brain.

'Yuzuru, you're really a big moron'

He sighed; just relieve the feeling of embarrassment. "I'm sorry…" he apologized. "We're you waiting for the 8:00am train?"

"Yes, and I'm also waiting for someone… but-" she said was interrupted by him.

"I'm sorry!" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He's thinking that she's waiting her boyfriend to come. "I've got to go!" he said and hurried downstairs to wait the train, in case her boyfriend will arrive so he won't be caught. He thought.

There, he was gone. But the girl felt uncomfortable. For everyday she's standing in this place humming that song, where also everyday nobody speaks to her in public, this is the only day that someone stopped and talked to her. More importantly, recognized the song she was humming, which was far away of existing in this world, which only comes to her from her deepest dreams.

She thought.

'My song'

That boy, he surely knows about it. Maybe he could tell her more about it. If she will follow him, maybe he can answer her questions. She also thinks if he's attending the same school as her, as he's also waiting for the same train.

Great luck if it is.

She also thought that he resembles to… wait, there's no way that will happen. Her thoughts kept on saying that "That's him" but she herself tells her that it's impossible. It's still the best way to follow him, for her to know the truth behind all of her feelings.

She quickly took the stairs down and searched for that orange-haired boy. He kept on walking, checking every bench in the station where he's possibly sitting, but she saw none.

"The train is not here yet, where could he be?" he asked herself through her thoughts. She sat down the on the bench tried to calm herself down. Her heart is beating so fast, she can't control it anymore. She wanted to find the answers for her unanswered questions.

She pulled out her phone from her shoulder bag and looked at the time.

7:45am

Great, she has 15 minutes left before the train arrives. If she can't find him here before 8, she won't be able to talk to him until she reaches the school. Even though if she arrives at school, the day will kill her just to find that orange-haired boy, if they're attending the same school.

7:50am

She's still looking from left to right in case she will caught a glimpse of him. She saw a guy with orange hair. She tried to stand and go to him, but she stopped when he turned around.

It's not him.

7:55am

"I guess, I don't have any choice." She thought to herself. She's losing hope of finding him at the station, because the population in here is growing.

The train arrived at exactly 8:00am, yet she hasn't found that orange-haired boy. She's now losing hope of finding him; until he caught a glimpse of him enter the train from the other door. She quickly ran to it before it closes.

She got inside. She put her palm on her chest, tried to catch her breath. As she recovered, she quickly stood up at looked for him. Having a great luck, she saw him seating on the last seat of this portion of the train, reading something. She checked if he had a seatmate, another great luck, there's no one in there. She walked to it.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" She asked him in a polite tone. The orange-haired guy looked up on her and smiled.

"Oh you're the one earlier." He replied to him. "I thought you're waiting for someone?"

She smiled weakly and said to him, "You didn't let me finish."

"Oh I see…" He could all reply. Maybe she's not sure if the person she's waiting is coming, he thought.

"She's single." He thought to himself and smiled. "Wait, what the hell am I thinking?" he thought again.

"Back to my question." She said to him.

He remembered what she had asked him earlier. He said, "Nope, it's not. You can take it."

Her weak smile turned into a healthy smile. "Thank you." She said and sat down beside him.

There's an awkward silence between them both as the train moves. Until the white-haired girl had an idea to start a conversation.

"What school are you attending?" she asked him. She thought that she'll look like a stalker, but she cared less about it. All she wanted is answers for her questions.

"Tokyo University." He replied to her. "I have pre-final exam today, that's why I'm studying even in a place like this." He said in an annoyed tone.

She chuckled a bit as she heard his replies. "I guess we're in the same school then. And taking pre-final exam too." She smiled.

"Ah, I see." He said and smiled. "Well, good luck to us."

She didn't spoke a word after that. She just looked outside, still thinking if this boy resembles the boy in her dreams. Yet it will look awkward if she will ask him directly. She might be thinking if his name is 'Otonashi', as what she had in her dreams.

"You seem familiar to me…" she continued.

He was taken aback when he heard those words that came out of her lips. "You… know me?"

She nodded and said, "Yes… you resemble someone in my dream"

"In a dream…" he said. He maybe thought that they're on the same boat, unless delusions strike in. "Can you tell me about it?"

She started talking about what that dream. Many visions came rushing inside his memories, taking her dreams as his. Almost her dream was the same as his. He's sure about it, no mistakes.

"I was standing in a school's staircase, in front of a fountain, before the sunset, while I'm embraced by the boy I only love, and I'm embracing him back."

"I was happy that time." She said. A hint of sadness can be heard through it. "But he was sad, because he knew that' I'm going to leave…"

"I don't want to leave, but I can't stay there..." She said as she looks outside the window. Regrets came rushing in her mind. "I have to thank him, for what he did for me…"

"He saved me by giving his own heart..." She said as bead of tear appeared on the edge of her eyes, putting her palm on her heart. "He had shown me that life is worth living for by giving me his love."

"I gave him my goodbye, but he didn't accept it. It hurts me, but it hurts him more." She paused, wiping the tears on her eyes. "But I was happy in the end; I attained peace at that time."

"And then, we separated."

Silence struck them both. Yuzuru took a couple of minutes to absorb what she said to him. It took almost ¾ of his energy just trying to calm his emotions. His dream is 100% similar to hers; he thought it after hearing everything.

She feels it, as much as he does.

He then now realized how his emotions are getting intense inside him, all of it. And he suddenly realized that he doesn't even know her name. He'd been talking to her for hours, yet he hasn't asked her name. Time to ask her for it.

"By the way… I haven't known… your name yet." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "What's your name?"

"Tachibana Kanade…" She answered. "Are you…~" she stopped for a while and looked for the right words to say.

Tachibana Kanade, that was the name of the girl in his dreams, as far as he remembers; could it be that it's true? No way! But can it possibly be? He didn't mutter a single word, and waited her to finish her sentence.

"Yuzuru?" she continued.

Suddenly he felt that the world stopped, and felt that this event was an unreal reality. "How'd you know?" he asked. 'How did we both know each other' to be specific.

She embraced herself, trying to hide her feelings. "I just got a feeling of it and…"

She was cut off by the brakes of the train and the opening of its doors. They arrived at the Tokyo train station 2. They stood up and prepared to leave the train.

He turned to her and and grabbed her hands as they got out of the train and started to walk to their school. They didn't talk much while walking, not because of embarrassment, but the awkwardness the people will see between them both.

As they arrived in school, Yuzuru released her hands and asked, "Will we meet again, Kanade?"

"Yes, we will." She replied to him. "I still have a lot of questions to ask you, and I know you have too. Plus, we're in the same school."

Yuzuru forgot that part, well, he was also was surprised that she knows what he's thinking, well, obviously, they're in the same boat, so it's natural.

"Oh... yeah." He said and waved goodbye and walked away. "I'll see you later."

"I'll see you too later..." She said and walked the opposite direction.

"That girl…" Yuzuru thought to himself. "That's her, really. There can be no mistakes."

**There it is! My first Angel Beats! Fanfic chapter 1. I know it's not good, so sorry! I really suck at prequels/prologues or something similar. But yet nothing's wrong in trying, right? Hehehe**

**Until next time, see you guys later! Again, credits to NKC for some ideas here!**


	2. Unexpected Encounters

**Hello guys! It's me again Charlotte. Sorry for the late update, I'm kinda shot down with so many exams in the past two weeks, and what's more, I only have 2-3 hours of sleep each day this week, just to finish my damned thesis (which angered me, really.) and studying for exam simulations and the Achievement tests. Plus I'm also writing my Infinite Stratos fic, and yeah, I can't look left and right at the same time, so there, I have to finish one before the other one. So sorry again! **

**Anyway, here's chapter two! Enjoy! BTW if you see a *(Word here)*, it's a sound, 'kay? :D**

"Haaayz…" Yuzuru slumped down on his desk in exhaustion. "That exam was easy, but taking all of them in a day…"

Igarashi, who's seating beside him, can't help but chuckle a little. This was the first time that he saw Yuzuru get tired like , he's feeling the same thing, so he didn't give a damn about it.

"Eh, this is the first time you acted like that." He said in a sarcastic tone, obviously he's messing with him for a little bit. "Maybe is it….?"

Yuzuru, who knows what Igarashi's going to say, turned to him and gave him a glare, a killer, but a joking one. He leaned back to his seat and said, "Don't tell me I'm…"

Igarashi faced down while his hands were on top of his knees while chuckling. Few seconds he rose up, his hands were shaking, and his face is kinda, oh well, much of an idiotic one, his left portion of his face went in front of Yuzuru while his eyes were widened up and said, "LOVESICK…?"

As though the Pandora box was opened, Yuzuru felt that everything around him broke apart, he stood up as he heard 'that' word from him, tried to talk but he hesitated.

"What?" Igarashi asked him as he leaned on his seat. "Are you going to hit me?" He asked again as he pointed his two forefingers towards him.

Yuzuru remembered what happened this morning. Lovesick, huh, maybe Igarashi's right. Maybe he's really lovesick, but to who? Then she remembered again the white-haired girl. Does he love her?

"You know I can't do that." Yuzuru replied to him with a smirk.

Igarashi stood up and tapped his shoulders and said, "You know, if you have problems, you can talk to me."

Yuzuru felt a bit embarrassed, seeing the face of his friend with a worried look. Why would he worry much about his welfare, because they're friends? Yes it is, friends are supposed to be like that.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." He replied to him and packed up his things.

Igarashi packed up his things also and headed to the door saying, "I gotta go now, Otonashi."

Yuzuru turned to him and said, "Okay, take care of yourself." And he waved goodbye.

Yuzuru went to the window and looked outside. He could see students in the field having fun, while there he is, missing someone, alone in the dark corners of the room. Not totally dark corners as evil, only because the lights were out. He saw a pink-haired girl riding behind a blue-haired as they walked towards the school gates, and a violet-haired girl carrying a guitar on her back while talking to a brown-haired girl.

He turned around and walked to the door, but he then remembered something. Those guys were familiar, but he doesn't know any of them. He quickly turned around again and ran to the window to see them again, but his worst luck strikes in.

They're gone.

"That's odd." He thought to himself. "Maybe those were only my delusions, there's no way that I could see many familiar faces which I don't even know who they are."

He sighed and headed outside the room. He took the stairs down, carefully taking every step downwards because the lights were already out and barely sees the steps of the stairs with faint light coming through the windows.

He got out of the building and sighed in exhaustion. Today was very tiring. Well, what could you expect? Taking a whole-day exam with various subjects and writing a thousand-word essays, just to pass it. He continued to walk to the school gates, and stopped as he saw the white-haired girl earlier this morning, leaning on the wall while her hat is covering her face and humming the same song.

"Kanade…" He thought as he remembers her name.

He walked to her and leaned on the wall beside her and asked her, "What're you still doing here? It's getting a bit late."

Kanade just smiled while her hat is still covering her face. Then she said, "I was waiting for you."

Yuzuru was surprised with what she said. She's waiting for him? That's a bit awkward. But yet he asked her, "Oh, I see. But, what will happen if I used the other gate? You should've not done that or else you could be standing here all night."

She raised her head and turned to him smiling. Their eyes met again, and she said, "But you did come here."

Yep, right, he did come there. There's nothing he could do.

"Ehm, let's just go home." He said and got away on the wall. "Want me to walk you home?"

Kanade smiled and said, "Sure, I'd love to."

"Let's go." Yuzuru grabbed her hand and walked outside the school grounds.

They continued to walk down the streets, not knowing if they're going the right way or not. Yuzuru realized that and stopped on the corner of a street with lights on for a while and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she tilted her head diagonally.

Yuzuru blushed in embarrassment. How come he could drag her out saying that he's going to walk her home when he doesn't even know where she lives? His blushes grew bigger and looked away.

"Ano… where do you live?" He asked in embarrassment, of course, it's too natural for him to ask like that.

Kanade chuckled a little when she saw his embarrassed face, "I thought you know the way, because we're going in the right path." She chuckled again.

"Eh?" his blushes grew and looked away from her, yet his blushes is still up to his cheeks. "Where is it then?"

She walked forward while her hand is still being held by his hand and they reached the end of the street, and stopped at the gates of a house where they stopped and said, "This is where I live. Nothing much as what you're expecting." She said and smiled at him.

He released her hand as he saw her house. It's not totally big; it's only average yet an elegant one. It looks very neat from just looking outside.

"No, I'm not really expecting something." He turned to her and smiled. "I'm not that kind of person, 'ya know."

She stepped forward to him and tiptoed for her lips to reach his cheeks and kissed him and said, "Good night, Yuzuru." She then opened the gates and went inside.

Yuzuru touched the portion of his cheek where Kanade kissed by her lips, feeling the presence of love in it, and replied to her, "Good night too, Kanade." He waved good night at her as she waved good night too.

Kanade went inside, and opened the main door and said, "I'm home!" and she hurried to her room. She opened the door to her bedroom and quickly opened the curtains, and smiled with what she saw. There, the guy she was falling for was there, standing outside the gates of their house, and waved to her. She waved back and that's the time he walked away.

She turned to her closet and opened it, changed her clothes while her thoughts are still with Yuzuru. She smiles every time she remembers him, it makes her feel better. She's really falling for him, no, she really _loves _him. She took her phone and texted Yuzuru using the number she got from one of his classmates. Her message says:

_Hello Yuzuru, it's me Kanade. I got your number from one of your classmates. I just wanted to say Good Night and be careful in going home._

_-Kanade_

She pressed the 'Send' button and walked downstairs and headed to the dining room to eat dinner, leaving her phone on the bed.

"Hello mom." She greeted as she entered the dining room. She could smell the sweet smell of her favourite food. "What do we have tonight?" She asked even though she already knew what it is.

"We have your all-time favourite, dear." Her mother said with a smile on her face.

Her mother then served a bowl of Mápó dòufu on the table. Kanade sat down on the chair and pulled it closer to the table.

"Itadakimasu!" She said and started eating her Mápó dòufu.

After eating dinner, she hurried back to her room and went inside the bathroom to take her shower. She got out of the bathroom after few minutes and changed to her pajamas, combed her hair and opened the window of her balcony. She walked outside and looked up to the heavens. She could see Yuzuru's figure that floats up in the skies, which she couldn't help but blush and smile at. He finally found him; and it's like a dream come true, no, _it is _adream come true.

She realized that she was blushing so much, and said to herself, "Nyaa~! Just go to bed, Kanade!" she placed her palm on her face as she went inside her room and closed the balcony window and headed to bed, waiting for Yuzuru's reply.

~o~O~o~

"I'm home." Yuzuru said as he got home and went inside. He then saw his sister, Hatsune, cooking dinner in the kitchen which he couldn't help but smile at.

"Oh, good evening, onii-chan!" she greeted as she saw him enter the dining room.

Yuzuru put his bag down beside the sofa and sat down on the couch while his head was raised back in exhaustion, like his soul's going to go out of him anytime. He sighed.

"Onii-chan, is something bothering you?" Hatsune asked him while taking care of what she's cooking.

Yuzuru tilted his head forward and placed his arms on the backrest of the sofa and said, "Nothing, I'm just really tired from my exams."

Hatsune turned off the stove and poured the food on the bowl. She then placed it on the table and said to him, "I really don't believe about it, it's not like you who would get bothered so much with just exams, since you're good at it."

Yuzuru was surprised that she knows that he's lying. Since when did she learned reading minds? Oh, well, forget about it. He thought.

"Nah, I'm just really tired. You know, I don't stay solid as always." He chuckled a bit after saying that. "Anyway, what do we have tonight?"

She took two plates and 2 pairs of spoon & fork and placed it on the table for the two of them and said, "Teriyaki Chicken Wings with green beans." And she smiled at him.

Yuzuru stood up and sat down on his chair and pulled it closer to the table. He could smell the sweet smell of the food that lingered on his nose that made him crave for it.

"Itadakimasu!"

Yuzuru took a bite of the chicken and savoured its taste. "Mmm, it's delicious! You're really good at cooking, Hatsune." He complimented. Hatsune blushed as she received that.

"Really?" she asked as she took a bite of it and savoured it. "Mmm, you're right. It's really delicious." She smiled as she chewed it.

"See" Yuzuru said and smiled at her as he continued to dig his food out.

After eating, Yuzuru took the plates and placed it in the sink. Then he went upstairs and entered his room to take shower in the bathroom.

Few minutes have passed he got out of the shower. He changed to his pajamas and checked his phone to see if there are unread messages. And yep, there's 1 unread, one from unknown number. He checked that unknown number, and was surprised as he read it. It says:

_Hello Yuzuru, it's me Kanade. I got your number from one of your classmates. I just wanted to say Good Night and be careful in going home._

_-Kanade_

"Ah, crap I shouldn't have left my phone in the first place." He said as he lied down to his bed while his right arm is covering his eyes. Yep, he left his phone this morning, because of 'that' dream. He saved her number and pressed the 'Reply' button and kept on pressing the keypad to reply to her message. His message says:

_Hi there, Kanade. I'm sorry if I didn't reply quickly. I left my phone this morning, so I just read your message when I got home. I'm alright, don't worry about me. Good night too, and sweet dreams._

_-Yuzuru  
>#off to bed<em>

After creating that message, he didn't press the 'Send' button quickly. He's blushing, too shy to send that message. He just met her this morning, and yet it's like they already going out already.

"Arrggh! Never mind!" he said as he ruffled the back of his head and pressed the send button and closed his eyes to sleep.

~o~O~o~

***Cellphone Rings***

Kanade reached out her phone on the desk beside her bed and read the message. The message came from Yuzuru, and she smiled happily as she read it. It says:

_Hi there, Kanade. I'm sorry if I didn't reply quickly. I left my phone this morning, so I just read your message when I got home. I'm alright, don't worry about me. Good night too, and sweet dreams._

_-Yuzuru  
>#off to bed<em>

She placed her phone back on the desk and drifted off to sleep with a smile forming in her lips.

~o~O~o~

***KRIIIIINGGGGG!***

Yuzuru didn't stand up after he heard his alarm clock buzz out. That was the first night that his dream didn't visit him, so he had a good sleep. He kept on rolling on the bed, putting his pillow on his head to cover his ears for him not to hear the stupid alarm clock.

Tuesday, today is Tuesday.

After the alarm clock rang 15 times, he reached it out to shut it off, stood up and yawned off. Going to school every day is very tiring, yet the elders say that education is a key to success, so he can't do anything about it. He went inside the bathroom and took his morning shower to cool himself off.

Few minutes he went out of the shower. He changed his clothes, combed his messy hair from shower and checked his phone for the time. It says 6:30am, and then he went downstairs for breakfast.

As he got down, he saw again her sister cooking in the kitchen, which he can't help but smile at. He still really can't believe that her sister recovered from her illness after two years.

"Ohayo, onii-chan!" She greeted him as she saw him went downstairs. "Breakfast's ready." She then turned off the stove and served the food.

Yuzuru sat down on the chair and pulled it closer to the table. He could smell the hunger-triggering smell of his breakfast, ham and cheese omelette with toasted bread (Again). He could also smell the sweet smell of his favourite beverage every morning, the hot chocolate.

"Itadakimasu!" They both bowed and started eating their breakfast.

~o~O~o~

Yuzuru stood up from his chair and put the plates in the sink as he finished his breakfast. He could still savour the taste of his breakfast even though he drank almost a litre of water. His sister's cooking is really powerful, after all. He checked his watch and looked at the time.

7:00am

"Great, I think I'll go to Kanade's place first." He thought to himself. He's planning to pick her up and go to school together with her.

He headed to the door and said to his sister, "I gotta go now, Hatsune." He then waved goodbye to her.

"See you later!" She replied to him with a smile and waved goodbye too.

~o~O~o~

Yuzuru continued walking down the streets with his earphones on, a way for him to ignore the world. He arrived at a four-way street from last night and remembered where he should turn for him to reach Kanade's place. He turned right and reached her house at the end of that street.

He was about to push the doorbell when his fingers suddenly retreated, he felt a little bit nervous, like someone's watching him. He looked to his right and saw no one, and then looked at the left and saw a girl with red eyes and a long midnight blue hair down to her waist. He tried to open his mouth to greet but he can't, and remained standing there while looking at her.

"How shallow-minded…" The girl said and left.

Yuzuru regained his normal breathing as the girl left. He thought that she's going to assault him anytime but yet she just left, until memories came rushing inside his head, and saw that girl in a dark corner of the room in his thoughts. He quickly looked to the direction where she had gone to but he saw none.

"That was weird. This is the second time." He thought to himself and went back to the doorbell and pushed it.

***DING DONG***

The door from the house inside opened and a white-haired woman appeared and went outside. He thought that she's Kanade, but yet recognized that she's not when she saw her eyes. She approached the gates and asked Yuzuru who're outside standing, "Good morning, can I help you?"

"Sorry for intrusion," Yuzuru bowed down with respect to the woman, whom he recognized as her mother. "Is Kanade in?"

The woman's eyebrows raised in intrigued, with what he told her. She slightly opened the gates and asked him again, "And you're?"

"Otonashi." He replied. "Otonashi Yuzuru."

A moment arrived that her two eyes grew wide in surprise, and asked again, "Otonashi?"

His response was just a plain simple nod. She gulped and slid the gates open and offered him, "Please come in, Kanade told me everything about you."

Yuzuru smiled as he entered the gates and passed the woman who just closed the gates. She led him inside and offered him a seat, "Do you want something to eat?" she asked him.

"Thank you, but I just ate breakfast this morning." He replied with a smile. He didn't expect that Kanade's mom would look like her at every aspect, only the hair which is much longer than her and the eyes of her mom were different.

"Okay." She replied and smiled. "By the way, I'm Kanzashi Tachibana, Kanade's mom, nice to meet you." She then offered her hands to him.

He reached for her hand and shakes hands with her and replied, "Nice to meet you too."

"She just met you yesterday and kept on talking about you this morning. I was just wondering what she saw in you." She said as she took a seat beside where he was seating. He could tell from her face that she's really interested; despite she just met him yesterday.

"Uhh, yeah. It's a bit complicated." He replied to him with an awkward smile and composed himself and got ready for more incoming questions. "Even I can't explain it very well."

Kanzashi seemed to understand the situation. He could see it judging from her facial expression, and she said, "I understand, even Kanade told me that too."

"I see." He smiled as he said that. "Uhh, Ms. Tachibana, can I request something?"

Kanzashi raised her right eyebrow with a confused look and said, "What is it?"

Yuzuru took a deep breath and bowed down and said, "Can I be your daughter's sui-"

She interrupted him and said, "Yes." As she knew what he's going to ask for.

"Really?" He rose up with and his eyes widened. He didn't expect that this would be so fast. He's about to explode in happiness, yet he's forcing himself to calm down.

"Yes, if Kanade's happy with you, then I don't have anything to do about it." She said and smiled at him.

Few minutes of their talking Kanade went downstairs and was surprised that Yuzuru is there talking to her mom.

"Yuzuru?" She asked in surprise. She couldn't believe it that he's here. "What're you doing here?"

Kanzashi chuckled a bit upon hearing that question from her. Kanade made a pouty face as she heard her chuckle. "Sweety, that's a bit cold for a question." Kanzashi said, "He's here to pick you up."

Kanade's cheeks grew red as she heard that. She then looked to Yuzuru, giving him an is-it-true look, and she received a smile from him saying 'yes'.

"Jeez, you could've called me mom, so I could've hurry a bit." She said and made a pout again.

Her mom chuckled again and said to them, "By the way, it's almost 7:30. You kids better get going now to catch the 8:00am train." She then opened the door and led them outside.

They continued to walk to the gates. As they arrived, Kanzashi turned to Yuzuru and said, "Otonashi-kun, take care of Kanade." She then smiled.

Kanade blushed in embarrassment and didn't bother to speak a single word.

Yuzuru placed his hands on Kanade's shoulder, making her blush even more, and said to her, "Don't worry, I will." He smiled. "We'll get going now, we'll see you later."

"See you later!" Kanzashi waved goodbye to them and closed the gates.

~o~O~o~

They continued to walk down the streets towards the train station. There's a silence between them both, and Yuzuru broke it with a question as they arrived at the train station and sat down on a bench.

"How are you today?"

Kanade didn't reply quickly. She's still blushing and thinking deeply from what happened earlier, until Yuzuru snapped her out of her thoughts with a call.

"Kanade?"

"Ah?" All she could reply as she rose up. "Y-yeah?"

"Are you alright? You look like you're having a seizure." He asked her with a worried tone. Of course, it's too natural for him to worry about that much.

Kanade sat down again and tried to catch her breathing. She moved closer to him and said, "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to you." She then smiled at him.

Yuzuru felt a feeling of relief as he heard those words from her. "By the way, Kanade…"

"Hm?" She looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"How did you know that it was me who was in your dream?" he asked while looking away, with a blush on his face. He's kinda embarrassed asking that question to her, since he still has doubts about it.

"Eto…" She looked at the opposite direction, blushing.

There, the embarrassing conversation was brought up again. Great job, Yuzuru. He then took his words back and said, "Err, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You don't have to…" She replied, gaining the strength to tell him the answers. "Because… you're the only one… who recognized the song I was humming yesterday."

Yuzuru was shocked when she heard that. Now he kept on asking himself 'how did I know that song?'. Then he spoke, "Then does that mean…?"

Kanade smiled as she looked to him and said, "Yes, that song only exists in my dream. You're the only one who recognized it, above all the people passing through me as I lean on that wall."

The train arrived at exactly 8:00am. Yuzuru grabbed her hand and they went inside the train. He looked for a good seat for them to have a good talk.

They sat down on the seat and Yuzuru's still holding Kanade's hand. Even he himself didn't notice it, and then Kanade asked him, "Can I take my hand back?"

Yuzuru looked at her then to his hands. He blushed with what he saw and quickly released her hand and looked outside the window, "Sorry."

"You don't have to." She replied.

The doors started to close and the train moved. Again, there's an awkward silence that forming between them, suddenly Yuzuru remembered something that might be good to talk about.

"Ano, Kanade…" He called. "Do you recognize other people in your dream?" he asked her.

Kanade closed her eyes, tried to dig out that dream and look for people she could remember aside from him. She opened her eyes and said to him, "I remember lots of faces, but I don't know their names."

Yuzuru sighed, "I see, because I kept on seeing familiar faces lately." He said as he looked outside the windows. He could remember that girl with a long midnight blue hair and red eyes earlier, a pink-haired girl riding on the back of a blue-haired guy and a violet-haired girl carrying a guitar from yesterday.

"I see, can you describe some for me? Maybe I can recognize at least one." She requested to him.

Yuzuru nodded in agree and decided to start with the girl he encountered few hours ago. "I saw a girl with a scarf on her neck that covers her mouth; she has a long midnight blue hair down to her waist and red eyes. Not to mention she only said 'How shallow-minded' to me, and there, she walked away without a reason." He described the girl as best as he can.

"Hmmm." She thinks deeply and closes her eyes to concentrate. "I do remember her, in a river… but, I don't know her name." she replied as she opened her eyes.

"I see, how about a guy with a blue hair and semi-violet eyes in the school. I saw him yesterday with a pink-haired girl with pink eyes also riding on his back." He continued.

"Hmmm…" She closed her eyes again and thought deeply. "I remember that Blue-haired guy, he's Hinata Hideki. But the pink-haired girl you're talking… I don't have much about her."

"I see…" He got one guy, maybe he could help him about their problem, but he's not sure if he's involved or not. Well, nothing's wrong with trying. "How about this violet-haired girl with violet eyes in school too? I bet she's in the music club because she's carrying a guitar yesterday."

Kanade's eyes grew wide, as she remembers something; she then said to him, "That girl, I know her from somewhere… She's singing with her guitar, on the center stage of a gymnasium, and then she…" she stopped.

"She what?" Yuzuru asked in curiosity, something might've happened. He thought.

"Disappeared… after she sang." She continued and looked down.

He didn't spoke a word after that. He looked outside the window thinking what did she meant be 'disappeared after she sang'. Yet he can't think of something that will best describe it. Instead, he asked her, "What do you mean?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the brakes of the train sounded off. She quickly said to him, "I don't know how that happened." She then stood up and waited Yuzuru to get out of the train.

~o~O~o~

As they got out of the train, Yuzuru held Kanade's hand again and started walking towards school. She blushed as he's holding her hand; her heart beats faster and faster and can't seem to calm herself down. There she is, being held by her 'love' while walking towards school, while blushing so much.

"Yuzuru?" She called.

He looked at her with a confused look and said, "Yeah?"

She looked away and hid her eyes, to avoid eye contact with him. Her face is flushed and also hid it with her hat, and she asked him, "Why are you always holding my hand when we're walking?"

Yuzuru chuckled, "You remember what your mom told me right?" he said and his chuckles stopped and smiled.

She blushed more and more, her heart is beating faster and faster and like she's going to explode at any moment. Luckily she calmed down by saying, "You know I could take care of myself…."

"Do you feel uncomfortable?" He asked her and his smile disappeared; of course, it's a precious moment for him. He's happy when he's at her side holding her hand.

"It's not like that…" she said shyly. "I just…"

Smile formed again on his face and said, "Then there's nothing to worry about, right?"

Kanade sighed in defeat while blushing, much to her embarrassment, and delight. After walking after few minutes, they arrived at their school. Yuzuru released her hand and said, "We're here now, I'll see you later, still have tons of questions to ask you about 'them'. I know you have too."

"I see. Wait, you just repeated what I said yesterday." She stopped walking as she heard that from him and walked back to him. Yuzuru laughed as she approached him, and then he said, "Can't be help though."

Kanade started to laugh too. There they are, in front of the school, laughing like idiots. She then walked inside and said, "If you want to have a talk when you're free, go to the student council office."

"Okay…" He replied as he walks beside her. He was then taken aback with what she said, "Wait, what you mean student council office? Don't tell me you're…"

Kanade chuckled as she heard that from him. How could he not know that she's the STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT when he's attending the same school as him?

"Hai, watashi wa seito kaichō desu." She replied to him with a smile. "I gotta go now, ja ne!" She then walked inside the school while humming 'My Song'.

Yuzuru was left behind there at the school gates with a shock on his face. He can't believe that this shy and meek girl is the student council president. He regained his composure after a few minutes and went inside the school.

**There, chapter 2 is done! I'm really enjoying writing this one, so I think this will go farther and farther. Hehe. If you have comments/suggestions/flames/violent reactions or whatsoever it is, just feel free to comment it. If I made a mistake, feel free to correct me too if I'm wrong, besides, nobody is perfect ^_^v**

**Until next time, don't forget to read and review! I'll accept them as wide as I can :D**


	3. Small Revelations

**Hello guys it's me again Charlotte~! Sorry for the late update, I was confined in the hospital for about 3 weeks, my asthma attacked again T_T I'm really sorry. This is why I hate summer, so I barely have time for this one. Well, anyways I don't plan to hold this one, neither my other fics so I'll still find a way to do this ^o^**

**Anyways, here's chapter 3~! Enjoy~! Read and Review!**

Yuzuru continued to walk inside the school grounds as Kanade went inside too and disappeared from his sight. He couldn't believe that the girl he's sharing time with is the Student Council President. What's the deal though? Well, he kept on thinking how come he didn't know about it, while walking down the corridors. Okay, aside from not giving any attentions about clubs or co-curricular things. He arrived in his classroom and sighed before entering. He still couldn't believe it, but what's the deal?

"Good morning." He greeted as he entered the room.

"Good morning." His classmates replied to him as they saw him appear in the classroom.

He walked straight to his seat and dumped his bag on the desk and sat down completely. He looked outside, thinking how he can get a conversation with her. Well, she already told him that just give a visit in the student council office, but yet, the embarrassment is still up. Of course, because he's a student who doesn't give a damn about clubs or somewhat similar, so rushing straight in there would be a little bit rude, especially when it's work time.

He sighed.

His homeroom teacher arrived and started the class without a fuss. He decided to set everything on his mind aside for now and think of it later when the morning session is done. Nothing will happen if he keeps on thinking about it though.

~o~O~o~

The morning session has come to an end, and now it is lunch break. He started to walk to the cafeteria to eat lunch. He continued to walk and arrived in the cafeteria to order a plate of Mápó dòufu, the dish that no one dared to ask for. Somehow he thought that it's delicious, even though it's very, very hot and spicy. He ordered one and carried it to a table. He looked on his plate; it really does look scary. He took a spoon of it and tasted it.

"Ugh! Hot!" he urged and reached for his glass of water and cooled his throat off.

He sighed. Why did he ever pick this one while he could've eaten a plate of curry rice instead? He continued to eat this Mápó dòufu, until someone approached him and sat in front of him.

"Well, well, what do we have here…?" A blue-haired guy appeared and sat down on the chair in front of his table. "It's been a long time huh…?"

Yuzuru looked up to him. He's the one he saw yesterday, with a pink-haired girl in the field. He stared at him with a confused look and analyzed his presence. He doesn't know him, but why he seemed to be so familiar?

"Since when Mápó dòufu became your favourite?" he asked again with a grin.

"Wait, do I like Mápó dòufu?" Yuzuru thought to himself. It just happened that he bought this food, because he got a feeling that this food is very delicious yet it turned out to be the opposite when he tasted it, but the aftertaste was very good, that made him satisfied.

"Errrr, have we met before?" he asked to him, with his head tilted diagonally and raised his one eyebrow up. He then remembered his name, Hinata Hideki, as what Kanade said to him. He didn't utter a word or bothered to know if it's and waited for him to acquaint himself.

The blue-haired guy chuckled. That made Yuzuru more confused, making him ask himself, 'Who the hell is he really?' He sighed and continued eating his Mápó dòufu while ignoring the very spicy taste it gives to his tongue.

The blue-haired guy stood up and went forward to him and said, "Okay, you might not know me, but I know much about you, though it's pretty weird…"

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow again. Again, he's seeing weird people from time to time. Yet what can he do about it? Maybe they're really a part of those 'dreams' he had before he met Kanade.

He looked away and scratched the back of his head, trying to hide that he's kinda embarrassed. He then looked at him and asked, "Who are you anyway? And how did you know me?"

The blue-haired guy just smirked and left Yuzuru a confused look again. "What's so funny?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Yes, he got annoyed of him. Of course everyone will be when they're eating. He tried to push the fact in his mind that he's a stranger, but he got a feeling of something that he can't explain, a feeling like he's involved in his 'dreams', yet not sure about it.

"Nothing." The blue-haired guy answered. "I bet you have so many questions to ask, but I don't have the knowledge to answer them all." He then gave him a big grin and a thumb up. "By the way, you're Otonashi-kun right?"

Yuzuru was surprised that he knew his name. He thought of him as a 'stalker'. Wait, why would a guy stalk HIM? Of course that's impossible, and he pushed that fact away from his mind and said, "Yeah, I am. And you're…?"

"Hinata… Hinata Hideki. Nice to meet you, 'again'." He said and offered his hand on him. Yuzuru accepted it as the proof that Kanade was right about him; and ignored the 'again' of him, as a symbol of acquaintance. Yet he got a feeling it's not just an acquaintance, but a 'reacquaintance'. He just shrugged that thought out of his mind and took his hand back and finished eating his Mápó dòufu, which he just realized that his tongue was burned out of it and quickly ran away to get a glass of water which made Hinata laugh.

He got back to his table and apologized to Hinata whom he left suddenly. Hinata just laughed at him, which made Yuzuru laugh too, like they're really getting along with each other.

"Alright, Otonashi-kun. I'll be going back to my class." He said and did a hi-five with him and started walking away. "You'll remember everything as time passes by…"

Yuzuru drank the last glass of water in his hand to cool the heat forming on his tongue and started to walk back to his classroom. He looked at his watch, and it says 12:20pm.

"I still have 40 minutes, I think I'll visit Kanade first." He thought to himself and continued to walk on the corridors. As he's walking, he walked past to a guy with a red bandanna covering his eyes who's dancing at the corner of the corridor right next to where the student council office is.

"1, 2 hey yo, let's dance! Check this out, it's a moonwalk, it's a moonwalk… Head spin!" the guy said as he kept on spinning, doing uncommon movements when Yuzuru passed on him. Yuzuru just ignored him when suddenly images appeared in his mind and that guy is involved in his issues somehow. He looked back to where he was dancing, but his bad luck is somehow on his tail.

He's gone.

"That's pretty weird. Is he a ghost or something?" Yuzuru asks himself while raising his eyebrow again as he looks to where he saw that guy. That's really odd. Every familiar face he sees suddenly disappears in a blink of an eye. Okay, not totally a blink of an eye, but when you took your eyes off from them.

~o~O~o~

At last, he arrived at the student council office. Somehow he didn't encounter anyone of 'them' after that weird dancing guy at the wall. Now, his only problem is how he can talk to her in the student council office. Wait, how can that be a problem? Just knocking on the door and asking if she's inside or busy or not shouldn't be a problem.

Yuzuru tried to knock on the door, but before his hand made contact on it, the door slid open and a green-haired guy with a cap appeared in front of him. His head rose up as he saw Yuzuru at the door, standing (Of course, what else would he be doing?).

"May I help you?" The green-haired guy asked him.

Yuzuru felt an odd feeling again, the feeling that is same with the others he just saw and suddenly disappear in the wind. He just stared at him, and suddenly saw his eyes like it's going red. He looked away from him and said, "Is Kanade—err, the Student Council President here?"

The green-haired guy smiled, leaving Yuzuru a big question in his mind, not because of the smile, because his eyes are green again. He looked down and asked, "And you're…?

"Yuzuru…" He replied quickly. "Otonashi Yuzuru."

The green-haired guy looked up to him in surprise as he heard his name. His eyes widened and his mouth opened. He stepped back inside the room and said, "O-Otonashi-san?"

"Eh?" Yuzuru could all say. There, his suspicions were true. He's the same as the others, but this one looked like he knows him. Yuzuru closed his eyes to think for possible questions to ask. "You know me?" he asked as he opened his eyes and looked away.

"Of course! I-" he was interrupted by a voice inside the room.

"Cut it off, Naoi-kun. Go to the Faculty Room now. I need my signature stamp as soon as possible." A voice of a girl spoke from the room that Yuzuru recognized as Kanade's. Now, his problems are solved and he can have a peaceful talk with her regarding to his encounters of familiar people earlier.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go now. I'll see you next time, Otonashi-san!" Naoi said and ran downstairs.

"Jeez…" Yuzuru sighed and went inside the room.

He saw Kanade doing some paperworks on the table near the window. He walked forward to her and sat on the chair in front of her and said, "Konnichiwa, Kanade."

Kanade raised her head as she heard Yuzuru's voice in front of him. She smiled at him and said, "Konnichiwa, Yuzuru."

Yuzuru looked to what Kanade is doing, and then thought that her work is really tough. Being the student council of this school packs a big responsibility, unlike the other schools which just creates a student council for some other co-curricular activities. Well, comparing those from this school, Tokyo University is a one big hell of a school, and getting in this school is a tough battle.

"Have you eaten your lunch? I brought lunch here for you." he asked her and placed a bento on her table. "I know this is your favourite."

Wait, how did he know that? He didn't expect that his mouth will spill those words out, even though he didn't have any idea about it, yet he didn't spoke anything and remained silent after that.

Kanade just smiled. She didn't expect that Yuzuru will do that for her. 'How sweet he was' she thought to herself.

"Thank you." She said and took the bento and opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw her favourite food inside it, Mápó dòufu. "How did you know that this is my favourite?" She asked as she placed her palms below her chin.

Yuzuru didn't answer quickly. Kanade raised an eyebrow and looked closely to him. He looked away and thought of something that can answer her question. He himself either didn't know how, it just came inside his mind, nothing much.

"Hmm, I just remembered it… from 'somewhere'" all he could reply to her. Memories came rushing inside his mind, where he and Kanade were inside a cafeteria, and eating Mápó dòufu together on a table. A gentle and weak smile appeared on his face as he remembered all of it.

"I see." She replied to him and started eating her favourite food from Yuzuru.

~o~O~o~

***Bell Rings***

"It's time now; I'll see you later, Kanade." Yuzuru said as he stood up from the chair and kissed her cheeks. Kanade blushed and hid her eyes with her hair.

"I'll see you too later." She said as she raised her head up and kissed back to his cheeks.

Yuzuru went outside the door and started to walk back to his classroom. He still couldn't tell how or where he got those memories from the 'familiar people' today, as it's like he's missing something, but he could care less about it. To be honest, there's nothing he could do to care for it.

He walked past to the music club. There, he saw 4 girls, a girl with a long blonde hair down to her back playing a G&L L-2000 bass, a brown-haired girl with a ponytail playing a Fender Jazzmaster electric guitar, a girl with purple hair down to her back playing drums and a girl with chin-length dark pink hair with two locks of hair longer than the rest, extending to her back, whom he saw yesterday; having a rehearsal inside a room, must be rehearsing for their new song, maybe. Memories again came rushing inside his head, seeing them in a cafeteria, on its stairs, performing a live concert. He then smiled at them even though they didn't pay attention at him and he continued walking back to his classroom. And so he thought of something,

'Girls Dead Monster'

~o~O~o~

He arrived back to his classroom at peace. His afternoon session started and went well until dismissal time. He packed up his things and walked to the window. He got this 'walking to the window after classes' as a daily routine to cool him up. He looked outside and saw students packing up their things on the field. And there, he saw again that blue-haired guy, with a pink-haired girl riding on his back. Hinata was his name, if he remembered it clearly. He smiled and walked outside the classroom, wondering if he and that pink-haired girl have some kind of relationship.

He got out of the building and walked to the gates, and there, he saw Kanade again standing on the wall beside the gate. He's now getting embarrassed of himself, letting a girl wait for him in such a place like this. He continued to walk towards her and leaned on the wall beside her and said, "You know, I must've told you, that you do not need to wait for me here…"

"I know, but still, you did come here." She said and smiled at him. Yuzuru blushed in embarrassment.

"Err, let's just go home." He said and grabbed her hand. "Want me to take you home?"

Kanade chuckled at him and said, "You'll still do it even if I say no, so what else I could do?"

Great, she just read his mind, again.

"Yeah, right." All he could reply and started to walk outside the school grounds.

They continued to walk down the streets without talking, probably no topic to talk about, until Yuzuru remembered the music club members who he saw earlier in the school. Maybe she knows something about them.

"Kanade, do you know the members of the Music Club?" He asked her without looking. "They all seem familiar to me."

"Hm?" she replied to him. "Yes, I know them, but I'd give you more details, they're not just a club, but they're a band."

"A band?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow, "What's their band name?"

"It's…. uhh… what was it again…?" she closed her eyes and tried to remember it. She tried to search from the bottom of her consciousness, yet her attempts were futile, and gave her headache instead.

"They're the Girls… D…" she said incompletely. She bit her lips as she tried to say it completely yet she can't.

"Girls Dead Monster?" Yuzuru finished for her.

"Yes! That's it!" Kanade jumped out as she remembered it. It's not like she was surprised and shocked, though. "How'd you know that?"

Yuzuru took a couple of minutes before answering that question. He looked deep in his consciousness and searched for the answers; and there, he found it as he remembered those 'memories' that came rushing inside his mind when he passed through them in their rehearsal.

"I think I saw them before, in a dream too. Pretty weird name though." He said as he stopped with her at the end of the street to wait for the cars to pass down. "They're all familiar to me…" he continued.

Kanade looked from left to right to see if there are any cars coming down. She dragged Yuzuru and crossed the street when she saw that the streets were empty. When they reached the other side, she turned to him and said, "Let's just talk about this when we get to my place."

"Sure thing." He replied even though he didn't know what she meant by that and continued walking to their destination.

~o~O~o~

They reached Kanade's house without any encounters. Kanade stepped forward and turned to him and said, "Good ni-" she was interrupted by her mother running and shouting towards them.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Tachibana." Yuzuru greeted and bowed with respect.

"Oh come on, you don't have to be like that always." Kanzashi said as she tapped his shoulders and he rose up. "Want to come over for dinner?" she then smiled at him.

"Err, I'll call my sister first, in case if she's already home." He replied to her while scratching the back of his head. "I can't have her worrying all night."

"Sure thing, just ring the doorbell if you're coming." Kazanshi said and smiled at him. "Let's go in, Kanade-chan." They went inside the house with Kanade blushing madly, which Yuzuru didn't see. He just missed a great sight from her, probably.

Yuzuru took out his phone from his pocket and dialled her sister's number. He waited couple of seconds before he could hear reply from the phone.

"_Hello Onii-chan?"_ A girl spoke from it.

"Yes, it's me Hatsune. I won't be coming home for dinner tonight. I got an invitation from my friend to have one in their place, so don't bother waiting me okay?" Yuzuru replied to his sister.

"_Don't worry Onii-chan, I'll be staying tonight to a friend's house, we need to finish our thesis, so I won't be home too." _Hatsune said.

"Alright, take care. Goodnight." Yuzuru replied to her.

"_Goodnight too, onii-chan."_ She said and cut the line.

Great, he's free for the night. Maybe he can have a longer conversation with her tonight. He turned around and pushed the doorbell of the house to call their attention.

After few seconds, Kanzashi went out of the door and approached him at the gates and said, "How was it?"

His reply was a healthy smile. Kanzashi knew what he meant by that and offered him the way inside the house. Yuzuru accepted it and followed her inside the house.

**(Inside the house)**

"Sorry for intrusion." Yuzuru said as he stepped inside the floors of the house.

Kanzashi chuckled at him which gave Yuzuru a confused look. Now he's wondering what's with Kanade's mom. Or is she really like this, an energetic mother? She looks like an opposite of Kanade; judging by her actions, they really look different.

"You don't have to be so formal, Otonashi-kun." Kanzashi said as she walked to the living room with Yuzuru.

As they're walking, Yuzuru can hear a music coming from the living room. It was such a nice, pleasant music, but has a sad melody. It's like a farewell song, but a happy farewell. As they arrive at the living room, there, he saw Kanade playing the piano. He now found out that she was playing the song which he heard when they're walking towards here, and she's still playing it.

And so the song ended. Yuzuru walked towards her and said, "That was beautiful, what's the name of it?" he asked her.

Kanade jumped out and turned around as she heard him spoke, "Yuzuru? Err…" she rolls her forefingers up and down, thinking about the name of that song. To be honest, she didn't name that song yet.

"I haven't named it yet…" she muttered.

Yuzuru hugged her and patted her head and said, "I see, don't worry, you'll find one soon."

Kanade felt a comforting feeling when she was being hugged. She felt his heartbeat, calming her soul down. She closed her eyes and cherished those moments with him. And a thought came to her mind saying,

'My Soul, Your Beats'

~o~O~o~

"How sweet they are…" Kanzashi thought to herself as she stares at Kanade and Yuzuru in the living room. "They didn't even notice that someone is around them."

She went back to the kitchen and continued to cook their dinner. She glances at them and smiles every time she turns her head towards them. She never saw Kanade this happy before, and she was happy for her too, that she attained her ultimate happiness in life.

~o~O~o~

"By the way Kanade, how much do you know about the Girls Dead Monster?" Yuzuru asked as he sat down on the couch beside Kanade.

"I don't know much about them, I only know their names, as my duty to." She replied to him. "Why do you want to know though?"

Yuzuru thought of something to answer her question. Why does he want to know about them? Will anything change if he learns about them?

"I just thought of something… do they look familiar to you?" Yuzuru asked her.

"I only know their vocalist…" she replied to him. He could tell that she's really disturbed, because her eyes are narrowed down and she was looking from left to right.

"Err, it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. You looked disturbed…" he said and patted her head.

"…"

"Dinner's ready~!" Kanzashi shouted from the dining room.

Kanade replied to her, "We're coming mom~!"

She stood up and Yuzuru followed her. "You know Yuzuru, that vocalist, I got a weird feeling from her…" she said as she stopped from walking.

"Hm?" Yuzuru raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What is that feeling about her?" he asked her in a worried tone.

She turned to him and asked him while looking down, "Do you remember the first time we met, the song that I was humming?"

'What's with the song she was humming? Is that girl related to it?' Yuzuru thought to himself. He's now having mixed confusion in his head. "Yeah, I remember it, why?"

"She's… she's…-"

"Kanade, Otonashi, dinner is ready! Come here now~!" Kanzashi again shouted from the dining room.

"Let's just talk about this after dinner…" She said and walked to the dining room.

**There, you have the chapter 3! I'm sorry again for that! I'm still recovering from my asthma, so I should take a rest from time to time. Don't worry, I won't hold this one, I promise~! If there's something wrong with here, feel free to point out, besides, I'd appreciate it much :D**

**Please leave your feedbacks/comments/suggestions/violent reactions about this chapter~! This will help me improve my story :D**

**Well, until next time! See you guys again! **


	4. A New Beginning

**Hello guys, it's me again, Charlotte a.k.a. Eraviel sorry for late update. I'm still thinking on how to continue this story, since I barely got feedbacks from my previous chapter. So I'm really sorry :)**

**Yeah, this is a slice of life. And I just realized it after chapter 3 xD**

**You might also notice that I'm showing random characters, well, you know who's who :D No need to mention their names.**

**I'm sorry too that I haven't updated for a very long time. Please bear with me :**

**Anyways, here's chapter 4~! Please read and review! I need your feedbacks/comments/suggestions/flames so I will know if I'm doing good :D**

The two couple continued to walk to the dining room as they we're called by Kanzashi 'twice'. They set everything they're talking about aside at the moment and didn't talk about it while they were walking, yet Yuzuru kept on thinking about what's with the vocalist of the Girls Dead Monster, as what Kanade said to him.

"Arrgh! Nevermind." He thought as he ruffled his hair and continued to walk.

**~o~O~o~**

They arrived in the dining hall with ease, and Yuzuru was petrified with what he saw when he stepped on the floors of it. It looked like that he's in a hotel, wow; the chandeliers that was hung on the ceiling gave them a pleasant light. The plates and utensils on the table were well-arranged, for the three of them.

"Like what you see?" Kanzashi asked him when she saw him froze.

He was taken aback by her question, and replied to her, "Yeah, kinda surprised."

She walked to him and pushed him forward towards his seat and said, "Come on, have a seat."

He sat down on his seat in facing to Kanade which he couldn't help but blush. Not because of her, but because of their very wide welcome of them to him.

"Okay kids, let's eat!" Kanzashi said to them and bowed down. "Itadakimasu~"

"Itadakimasu~!" Both Kanade and Yuzuru said and started to eat their dinner. The dish was no other than Kanade's favorite food, Mapo Tofu. There's a silence as they were eating that time, probably no topic to talk about, well, to be honest, there's nothing really to talk about.

Their dinner went fine, even though Yuzuru was having problems while he was eating his food, but he got used to it, and enjoyed it. As they were done eating, he stood up and attempted to get their plates, but Kanzashi stopped him and said, "Don't bother, I'll take care of it." She then smiled at him. He just gave her a nod.

After eating dinner, Yuzuru bid his goodbye to them, "I better get going now, thank you very much for the dinner" And walked to the door.

"Don't you want to sleep over here?" Kanzashi offered to him. She's really, really, really kind to him, don't know why, so don't bother ask.

Yuzuru blushed and scratched the back of his head and looked down and said, "Err, that's too much Kanzashi-san. Besides, I got tons of stuff to fix in the house"

Kanzashi's reply was a simple nod and went back inside, leaving Kanade and Yuzuru alone.

That line was a huge lie though, he did wanted to stay over, but yet he's really embarrassed.

They walked outside to the gates, and suddenly Kanade remembered what they were talking about earlier.

"Yuzuru…" Kanade called with her soft voice.

"Hm?" He looked back to her when he stepped outside the gates.

"About the vocalist of the Girls Dead Monster we're talking about earlier..." She said and looked down to her feet as her body twitched.

"Oh, that..."

"She's the one, who composed and sang _it _in my dream." She said as she looked up to him. "And because of her song, we met again, _here_."

Yuzuru got a shock on his face and remained silent. "I see. I think I'm going to thank her for that." he then smiled at her.

"Yeah, same here."

"..."

"Kanade..." Yuzuru called while he placed his hands on her shoulders, with a blush on his cheeks.

She blushed when he placed his hands on her shoulders and because he's very close to her, "W-what is it?" she asked with a stutter.

"I've to realize this, since the first time we met... I.. I-I love you! Y-you're the one that I'm looking for." he confessed his feelings to her.

Kanade blushed and tears started to flow on her eyes down to her cheeks. "D-do you m-mean it? Are you s-serious about it?" She asked while she had her tears of joy.

"Yes, I'm serious about it, and I also mean it. I really love you Kanade, since the day I met you." He said and hugged her tightly.

Kanade remembered how _he _confessed to her in her dreams. She didn't respond to him properly, as she remembered.

"This is the time that I should..." She thought to herself.

"I love you too, Yuzuru..." She said and hugged him back. More tears started to flow on her eyes down to Yuzuru's clothes. She's happy that time, for he feels the same feelings she had for him.

"I promise you, that we won't separate again the way we did in our _dreams_." He said as he hugged her tighter.

"Yes..." All she could reply and hugged him back tighter. She's very, very happy that time, for she attained her ultimate happiness in life.

"Yuzuru?" She called him as she released herself from being hugged.

"Hm?"

"Ano..." She blushed madly. She wanted a kiss from him as a goodnight, but she's very embarrassed to ask him.

"Is there something bothering you?" Yuzuru asked as he patted her head and played with her hair. "Tell me if there is." He then smiled at her and her blushes grew redder and redder.

She just nodded and looked up to him with a blush on her cheeks. She's really shy to ask him for it, but she hopes that he knew about it.

"Ano sa… I better get going now. I'll see you tomorrow."

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard him say those words. "Ah, yeah… I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She replied to him while her cheeks were still red.

"Good night too, Kanade-chan." He replied to her and kissed her lips. She blushed even more and closed her eyes and kissed back as a response. "I love you." He said again.

"I love you too…" She said and hugged him. He hugged her back and patted her head.

He released her and waved goodbye to her and walked outside the house. He continued to walk down the streets until she saw the girl with midnight blue hair with a scarf around her neck again who he saw yesterday, on the four-way street under a streetlight as he arrived there. He wondered what she was doing there in the late night. She caught his stares and he freaked out a little due to her sharp glare to him, but in his surprise, she only said,

"How shallow-minded…" and looked away from him.

A big question mark fell off to him as he heard those sharp-striking words from her. "Can't she say other words than those?" he thought to himself. He remembered the memories that came rushing to him yesterday, and asked her,

"Err, have we met before?"

She quickly looked back to him with a surprised look, and he was surprised too. They just stared for a moment and Yuzuru raised an eyebrow.

"Hello? Are you there?" he asked again.

She just nodded.

"Back to my question… Have we met before?" he asked again for the second time.

She nodded again and disappeared in the dark. Yuzuru was left with a confused look when she disappeared from his sight.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself. Is he hallucinating? Well, hope he isn't.

He continued to walk down the dark streets. He could barely see his way due to the dark surroundings and the street lights were flashing. He just walked and walked, not looking to his sides and bumped into a girl and they stumbled on the corner of the street where his house was only blocks away from it.

"Oww, watch where you're going!" a girl with violet short hair said as she touched her forehead.

"Ah, I'm so sorry. My vision's getting blurred, I think." Yuzuru replied and looked at her. He was surprised when he saw her face. She's the girl that Kanade was talking about earlier.

"Be more careful next~ huh?" She stopped when she looked up to him. "Otonashi?"

He was surprised when she said his name and replied, "Y-yeah? You know me?"

She stood up and said to him, "Well, yeah. Sort of, but not too much." She then picked up her guitar case and said, "I better get going now, see you next time." then she ran off and disappeared from his sight.

He raised an eyebrow. He was thinking how come that she know him? He faced the opposite direction and saw a guitar pick on the spot where she fell. He picked it up and said, "I think this belong to hers." he said because an image were imprinted on it that says, "Girls Dead Monster" and placed it inside his pocket.

He started his walk back to his house and arrived there without any encounters. He opened the gates and went inside. He got inside the house and threw his bag on the couch and sat there down while his head tilted upwards on the backrest of the couch.

"Ah, at last." he said and sighed. He lied down on the couch and drifted off to sleep without even knowing. It was around 9:30pm by the way.

**~o~O~o~**

Yuzuru opened his eyes and stood up. "Ah, I must've slept in here." he said. He then checked his watch. It says 5:30am.

"Damn, it's too early." he said. He walked upstairs and took his morning shower. He went out after 10 minutes and changed his clothes and went downstairs.

"Hatsune?" he called but he got no replies. He then remembered what she said yesterday. "Ah, I forgot she stayed in a friend's house."

He went out of the house and started to walk to Kanade's place to pick her up. He bought the first food that bug his eyes out and ate it quickly. He arrived at her placed and pushed the doorbell of the house and he saw Kanzashi went out of the door.

"Good morning, Kanzashi-san." he greeted formally.

She just chuckled and said, "I must've told you, that you don't need to be formal always." She then smiled at him. "Want to eat breakfast?"

"Thank you, but I just ate this morning." he replied with a smile. "Is Kanade-chan in?"

She smiled at him and said, "Yeah, she's going out in a moment. By the way, did you already…?"

Yuzuru blushed and looked away and said to her, "Err, yeah. I did."

Few minutes of their conversation, Kanade went out of the house and blushed as she saw 'him' outside the gates while talking to her mom. She walked forward to them and said, "I'm done. Let's go~" and they walked away and waved goodbye to Kanzashi.

"Alright kids, take care." She said and waved back at them and went inside the house with a smile on her lips.

**~o~O~o~**

They continued to walk down the streets and arrived in the train station and waited for the 8:00am train while Yuzuru held Kanade's hand. Her blush never went away since they left her house because of the embarrassment and excitement she feels every time she's with him.

"Ano, Kanade-chan…" he called.

She was snapped out of her daydream and replied to him with a blush on her face, "-chan…? Ah, y-yeah?"

"I met the girl you were talking about yesterday when I was walking home..." he continued.

Her eyes widened and quickly asked him, "What did she say to you? Or what did you say to her?" he was surprised that she was really interested, because he can see her eyes glowing in interest.

They went inside the train as it arrived and went to a comfortable spot to talk and said, "Actually, I didn't get a conversation with her, because she's in a hurry." and they took their seat.

"Ah, I see…" she said and didn't utter a word after that and waited for the train to reach their destination.

**~o~O~o~**

They arrived at school at exactly 8:30am, and separated as they went inside the school grounds. Yuzuru headed to his classroom and Kanade headed to the Student Council Office.

Yuzuru went inside his classroom and greeted his classmates, "Good morning guys."

"Good morning~" They replied to him as they saw him appear. He walked straight to his desk and dumped his bag on the table and sat down completely, while Igarashi walked to him and said, "Hey there."

"Hey man, what's up?" He replied to him as he approached him.

"Say man, what's your relationship with the Student Council President? You seem to be a bit closer..." he asked him through a whisper.

He froze.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked while scratching his cheeks from embarrassment. Of course, he's planning to hide it to everyone, but...

"Don't be such a fuss. It's a big issue around the school! And you know that!" He exclaimed at him.

***BELL RINGS***

"We'll talk later, on lunch time. Get back to your desk." he said and his teacher arrived in the class and started the first period in the morning session.

**(Lunch Break)**

Igarashi walked to Yuzuru's desk and said, "Now, you can tell me..."

He sighed and replied to him, "We're just 'friends', you know..." and leaned back on his seat.

"Oh come on, don't be so cheap in giving details." Igarashi said as he tapped Yuzuru's shoulder. "You know that she's entitled as the 'University's Angel' right? So I know you're not only friends."

He sighed deeper and said to him, "What I told you is what's really between us." and he stood up. "I got business to do, I'll see you later."

"Alright, if you say so."

**~o~O~o~**

He continued to walk down the corridors while looking outside the windows. He was thinking of something at that time about how did that girl from yesterday knew him. He just kept on walking and passed at the Music Club room and saw the girl from yesterday night inside like she's looking for something. He then remembered the pick he got yesterday and she might be looking for it now. He decided to give it back and opened the door of the room.

"Pardon for intrusion..." He said as he went inside the room.

"Ah, dammit where is – oh, you're the one from yesterday right?" She asked as she saw him appear in the room. He just gave her a nod as a reply. "What's your business here? I'm sorry if the room's messy. I'm looking for a very small thing and I can't seem to find it anywhere."

He took out the pick and offered it to her and said, "Are you looking for this? You dropped it yesterday." he then smiled at him and gave it to her.

"YES! That's it! Thanks, I thought I totally lost it. It's a rare item in our group." she said and took it back and sighed in relief. It must be really precious for her.

He just smiled and remembered what were his intentions here, "By the way, I just wanted to clarify something..."

"Oh, yes. About how I know you, right?" she continued for him. His reply was just a simple nod.

"Well, to be honest, even I didn't know how. But I just remembered something when I saw you pass down in front of this room yesterday when we're rehearsing, I thought you weren't real, so I ignored it. Until I met you yesterday night..."

"Oh..." All he could reply to her. He didn't get what she meant by that, but he's only certain for one thing, she's involved in his dreams.

***DOOR OPENINGS***

"Good morning Iwasawa- huh?" A long blonde haired girl said as she entered the room with two more girls. "Otonashi-san?" She was surprised as she saw him inside the room with Iwasawa.

"Y-yeah?" He asked with a confused look.

"What? Otonashi's here?" The girl with brown hair pushed the other two girls on the side as she heard his name. "Yeah, it's really him!" She shouted and quickly ran to him and placed her arm on his shoulder.

"Seems like these three know you as well. What're you going to do now?" Iwasawa asked him while her legs were crossed.

"I-I don't really know. I'm really confused now." all he could reply to her while the brown-haired girl's arm were around him. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Iwasawa sighed and said, "No, I really can't tell you. Because If I do, you'll probably not believe it and there's no more chance of finding the truth. So, it's up to you to find the answers." she advised to him.

"Iwasawa-san, what happened to him?" The girl with purple hair asked her as she went on Iwasawa's back and placed her palms on her shoulders.

"She doesn't remember what happened in the afterlife..." She whispered to her, for him not to hear it. And hoped the he didn't hear it totally.

"I see..."

"Wait, Iwasawa-san, Right?" He asked for a confirmation of her name. She just nodded. "How can I know everything?"

Iwasawa thought of something and later spoke as she got an idea, "I think there's someone that can help you. But, I don't think she's..." She interrupted herself. She didn't know what to say to him.

"She's what?" He asked her again.

She still didn't utter a word and caught the brown-haired girl's stares saying 'that's not a good idea.' And then came up with a new idea, no, not a new idea totally, but a new alibi.

"Nothing, nevermind what I said. I think it's not a good plan." she said and sighed. "By the way, what's your relationship with the Student Council President?"

"W-what?" he asked in surprise. Oh boy, after Igarashi, the Girls Dead Monster now. "What're you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Otonashi. Everyone in school knows that there's something between the two of you." The brown-haired girl said to him. "I'm Hisako, by the way."

He nodded and sighed in defeat and said, "Okay, I give up. We're kinda... Dating now."

"I knew it." Hisako said and smiled at him. "No wonder both of you arrives and leaves the school together." Obviously, she's teasing him, and he knew it too, he just didn't pay attention on it.

"Errrrr..."

"Enough with that teasing, Hisako. We're on a serious discussion here." Iwasawa said in annoyance and Hisako nodded with a blush on her face (That's pretty awkward, totally.). "So, does the Student Council President knows your situation?" She asked in a serious tone.

He nodded. "Actually, we're both searching for answers." He said and crossed his arms. "But even a clue, I haven't got one. All I see everyday were familiar people..."

Iwasawa's eyes widened as she heard those words from him and quickly said, "Could it be that-" She quickly looked to the three remaining girls and they nodded at her. Probably he met the others.

***DOOR OPENINGS***

"Good Afternoon- Yuzuru?" A white-haired girl said as she appeared inside the room. She was surprised that he was in the music club room, after talking yesterday about them, she didn't expect to take action quickly.

"Good Afternoon, Kanade." he said and walked to her and hugged her from the back and said, "Have you eaten your lunch?"

"Yeah, by the way, you met them already?" She asked him.

"Err, yeah. This is Iwasawa, Hisako, and these two are..." he stopped and tried to remember their names but he couldn't.

"Shiori Sekine." The girl with long blonde hair down to her waist said.

"Miyuki Irie." The girl with purple hair said.

"Right. Miyuki and Shiori." he said with a blush on his face. "Anyways, Iwasawa-san, how should I say this..."

"Hm?"

He blushed in embarrassment and said, "Err, I say, thank you very much. I think if it wasn't because of your 'song', I wouldn't meet Kanade again."

"Oh, what song?" She asked him with a confused look. She haven't released a song in public and yet he knows her songs.

"Err, Kanade, what was that again?" he asked her about it.

"My Song..." She replied and looked down. "I thank you too. Because of it, I had a chance to see Yuzuru again."

"Well, yeah. No problem." She said and blushed in embarrassment. She remembered that song in the afterlife before she was obliterated. She didn't expect that because of her song, she made two couple. But she just noticed something, "Wait, what do you mean by 'again'?" she asked them.

"Well, because..."

**There, Chapter 4 is done~ :D Is Yuzuru ready to tell Iwasawa about their situation? Find out in the next chapter! College is really killing me. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, even though I haven't updated for about 3 months ^_^ I'm really sorry. It's really hard to make a Slice-of-life fic, especially I'm a beginner (This is my first Angel Beats! Fic, 4th in overall stories.) So bear with me!**

**Anyways, please leave your comments/suggestions/flames/violent erruptions, err, reactions I mean, in your reviews! It would greatly help to improve my writing skills! Feel free to point out if I made a mistake and I'll accept it as wide as I can!**

**Until next time, see you guys!**


	5. What just happened?

**Hello guys! It's me again, Eraviel! Sorry for the late update, I'm having writer's block + school problems + health problems, so please bear with me, my body's getting weaker and weaker as time passes by. :( Maybe because I lack of sleep every day.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 5~ Enjoy! Anyways, I'm gonna put some humor here :D**

"Well, because…" Yuzuru stopped talking. He's not sure if it's a good idea, but it's better than nothing. "Because, I got a feeling that we met each other before, but I wasn't certain at first." He continued.

"And when we talked about it furthermore, we had a feeling that our 'dreams' were not just dreams, but…" Kanade stopped as she tried to remember what she's going to say, but her attempts were futile.

"But…?" Iwasawa asked in intrigue and raised an eyebrow.

She tried to dig her mind and looked for the right words to say. Memories? No, that can't be it. But there's a voice inside her that tells her that it's a memory… a lost memory… or a lost love, or a lost friendship?

"A… lost memory…" she said and looked down to her feet and tears started to fall down from her eyes as she remembered her dreams. Yuzuru hugged her and patted her head to comfort her. She hugged him back and buried her face on his chest and inhaled Yuzuru's comforting scent.

***BELL RINGS***

"I think it's time now. We'll talk again if we had a chance." Iwasawa said and stood up and stretched herself while looking away from the two couple.

"Err, yeah. We'll get going now." Yuzuru said and waved goodbye to the Girls Dead Monster and left the room.

"We'll see you later!" They replied and waved back at them with a smile on their lips. Iwasawa and the other 3 girls looked at each other and grinned. They will reunite again, but not too soon.

**~o~O~o~**

Yuzuru and Kanade continued to walk down the corridors after talking with the Girls Dead Monster. Somehow Yuzuru thought that his dreams were really not just dreams. It's just too real to be a dream.

They arrived in Kanade's classroom and Kanade said, "We're here in my class. I'll see you later."

"I'll see you too later." Yuzuru replied and kissed her cheeks that made her blush like hell. He waved goodbye to her and she waved back to him and Yuzuru walked back to his classroom while he ignored the stares of Kanade's classmates. Well, they can't do anything about it though, so staring is the only option for them, hehe.

He was walking down the corridors and walked past to the bulletin board and went back to it because he saw something that bugged his eyes out there. He checked what it was and nearly shouted out of the hell of the school. His reaction was like he got hit by a fast ball on his face. There was an article saying:

"Campus' Sweet Couple: BS-Med student from 2-A and the Student President!" and there were some stolen images of him and Kanade together in the gates, corridors, and even inside the student council office that made him freak out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" he asked in a higher voice as he saw the shocking article. That's very obvious, so why was it shocking to him? He wasn't out of the box, or trapped inside the box, maybe. Thank God there's no one around him.

He ran back to his classroom and avoided any contact with the other students. He arrived in his classroom and tried to catch his breath before opening the door. As his regained his normal breathing, he went inside the classroom and headed straight to his seat while he ignored the stares of his classmates.

"Oi, Otonashi. What's with you and the Student President?" His classmate, or block mate asked, probably Taeko, as he recognized her voice.

"Why don't you see what's in the bulletin board." He replied and slumped down on his desk. Taeko gave him a glare and walked away. "Honestly, why do people really want to get in other's lives?" He asked himself in his thoughts. He leaned back on his seat and looked outside the windows and smiled.

"Kami-sama, thanks for letting me live." He thought to himself again and paid attention in the class as his teacher entered the classroom. Wait, what does this line have to do with people getting into the lives of others by the way? **(Well, if you'll say that to me, referring to the anime, you already died. Stupid!)**

**~o~O~o~**

***BELL RINGS***

Yuzuru slumped down on his desk in exhaustion, and the classes were over. To be honest, he tried to pay attention in class, but yet, the ISSUE in the bulletin board kept on bugging inside his little head. So his attention was half on class and half on that issue. Wait, how's that possible?

"Whoa! Otonashi! What happened to you?!" Igarashi asked in a higher tone as he saw Yuzuru on his desk that looked so lifeless, like his soul going to escape from him any sooner, in short, dried out. Igarashi quickly slapped his back and said, "Hey, come back! Don't you ever die inside this classroom!"

His soul quickly returned back from getting absolved and got surprised from the hit and said, "Huh? Why did you do that for?!"

Igarashi chuckled and said, "You looked like you're gonna die any moment in your seat."

"Gimme a break…" He said and stood up and fixed his things. "I'm just really tired." He lied to them with a sigh. To be honest, he's getting confused on what to do about that issue, but more importantly, about these dreams which he's trying to find answers about.

"Alright, if you say so. I better get going now, I'll see you tomorrow." Igarashi said and waved goodbye. "You better take care of yourself."

"See ya." Yuzuru replied and waved goodbye to him as Igarashi left the room. He was now all alone inside. He walked to the window and tried to inhale the fresh air outside. He saw a blue-haired guy on the field, Hinata Hideki, if he remembered the name correctly, pushing a wheelchair where a pink-haired girl was sitting on it; he also saw the Girls Dead Monster walking towards the academy gates while having a talk with each other. He just smiled at them, like this kind of scene happened already, but he didn't know it.

He went out of the classroom and started walking down the corridors to the Student Council Office to check if Kanade's still there. As he arrived in there, his expectations were true; she's still there, doing some paperwork as he looked on the windows of the room. He opened the door and seemed she didn't notice his arrival, and he said, "Good afternoon, Kanade-koi." And he walked to the seat in front of her.

She was snapped out of her focus as she heard the –koi after her name and blushed and replied to him, "Ah? G-good afternoon, Yuzuru-koi." She requited.

Yuzuru felt a small warm feeling on his cheeks as he heard that –koi from her after his name. That's the first time she said it. Well, it's his first time saying the same honorific as hers, so what's the difference?

"It's getting late, let's go home now." Yuzuru said to her.

"I think I'm gonna stay longer here for now, I need to finish these club requests papers today." Kanade said to him and continued working on her job.

Yuzuru thought to himself that her work is really hard, and sighed. "Want me to help you?" he offered to her and smiled.

She looked up to him and asked, "You'll do that for me?" and her eyes widened. Her golden orbs made her cuter, hehe. **(I wish I can see it in personal :)**

He just smiled at her and started working and said, "Yeah, for sure."

**~o~O~o~**

"Alright, it's done!" Kanade leaned on her seat and stretched her arms as high as she could. "Thanks a lot, Yuzuru-koi."

Yuzuru stood up and stretched his body to regain its normal composure and said, "That's nothing." He looked at his wristwatch and was shocked with what he saw. It's already 8:30pm.

"Crap, I didn't notice the time! Hatsune might be worrying now." He thought to himself as he scratched the back of his head. "Wait a sec, Kanade. I'll just call my sister, can't have her worrying all night."

"Alright." She replied and cleaned the table they used.

He dialled her sister's number and waited for her to pick up the call. He waited around ten seconds and that's the time she picked it up and said_, "Hello, Onii-chan? Where are you now? I'm worried that you're not home at a time like this!"_

"Err, Hatsune, I'm really sorry. I forgot to call you earlier because I was busy. I'm still at school doing some tasks but I'm already finished and I'm heading home now." He said while trembling on the phone. He might have a torture afterwards when he comes home. Not torture as in violent like hazing, but NO DINNER.

"_Oh, is that so? Be careful in going home!" _she said. _"I'll see you later!"_

"I'll see you too later, bye!" I said and hung up his phone and sighed. That was close. "Let's go, Kanade-koi."

She blushed as she heard that honorific again. Oh well, what's going on? It should be normal for a couple, right?

"Y-yeah, let's go." She replied while her cheeks were red. Not because of the honorific, because she's getting a bit dizzy.

They walked outside the room and saw Hinata with a pink-haired girl on the wheelchair on the corridors and they approached them, "Woah, Otonashi? What're you still doing here?" Hinata asked them as they saw them went out of the door.

"I'd like to ask the same thing too." Yuzuru replied to him. He then looked at the pink-haired girl. She's the one with him every time he looks outside the window and spotted them on the field. "By the way, who is this girl?" he asked again.

"I'm Yui-Nyan desu~!" The pink-haired girl introduced and smiled at him. Yuzuru raised an eyebrow as he heard that 'kind' of introduction from her.

"-Nyan?" he said to her as he raised an eyebrow at her. "What's with that?"

Hinata chuckled and said, "Ignore it, that's just her own honorific for her name, hehe." Yui glared at him and gave him a pout look after he said those words which just made Hinata chuckle.

Yuzuru sighed. What a troublesome girl Hinata had. "Anyways, what're you doing in this late night?" Hinata asked them again.

"Yuzuru helped me finish my work. Thanks to him it's done quicker than I imagined." Kanade replied to him. "How about you? Shouldn't you be off to your homes now?"

"Well, regarding that matter…" Hinata scratched his head. He totally forgot that she's the Student Council President. He might get a detention for that, well, hope he won't, for heaven's sake.

He didn't reply for a few moments until he got an alibi forming in his mind and said, "Actually, we're supposed to be at home right now, but I left my most precious book in Calculus in school, so I decided to get it back before night, but yeah, you know what the time now is." He lied to her, hoping that it would spin her around.

Kanade's still wasn't satisfied of his answer and asked again, "But why is this girl here with you?"

Hinata sweat dropped. Yeah, he can't fool her around. Of course, becoming the Student Council President needs intelligence, so she's not a human that can't be just tricked around. He thought of another alibi but can't seem to make one. He remained silent until Yui spoke,

"I want to come with him." She said to her with a smile.

Kanade stopped arguing with them, not because she doesn't have any more things to say, but she's getting dizzy, due to her tasks today. "Alright, I'll let it pass for now, but don't do that again okay?" She advised to them. Well, that doesn't look like an advice, but an ABSOLUTE command. LOL.

"Yeah, sorry for the trouble." Hinata said and started to push the wheelchair where Yui's sitting and waved goodbye to them and said again, "We'll see you later."

They waved back and said, "See ya."

The two couple disappeared, leaving Kanade and Yuzuru in front of the Student Council Office. They started to walk to the school gates and went out of the school and locked the gates.

**~o~O~o~**

They continued to walk down the streets while Yuzuru held Kanade's hands that made her blush madly after taking the train. Somehow their journey back was a little bit quiet, no, not a little bit, totally veiled by silence. Probably no topic to talk about, or shy with each other. Well, that doesn't matter, life goes on.

"Now I was wondering what happened to that girl…" Yuzuru said as they were walking down the streets.

"Who?" Kanade asked in confusion.

"That girl on the wheelchair with Hinata. I'm wondering what happened to her." He wondered. Wasn't it obvious? Of course she had an accident, what an idiot you are Yuzuru.

"If I remember correctly, she was paralyzed, due to an accident when she was a kid." She explained to him. "She wasn't supposed to be enrolled her, but she's really persistent. Her grades seemed to be okay, even if she had that burden…"

"I see. What a tragic experience…" He replied and continued their journey to Kanade's house.

They arrived at the four-way street and turned right for them to reach her house. As they reached their destination, they saw a midnight-blue haired girl in front of Kanade's house, looking in there. She was the girl that Otonashi saw when he came to this place for the first time and yesterday.

The girl in front of the gates suddenly looked at them as she noticed their arrival and quickly jumped out to the darkness of the night and disappeared without a trace.

"Wait~" Yuzuru called and tried to chase her but stopped as he saw her disappear in the dark.

Kanade pulled his shirt from the back and asked him, "Yuzuru? What's wrong?"

He sighed.

"Kanade, do you know her?" he asked her while not looking to her.

"Is she the one you're talking about when we're in the train the other day?" She asked him again.

"Yeah."

"Hmm." She tried to think of something. "I don't remember her, but her name is Shiina." She said to him. "She's a neighbourhood few blocks away."

"Ah, I see…" He said. "Shiina huh…?" he thought again to himself. There, he got another person, but this one seems to be unapproachable. Well, by fire with fire, or nothing.

"Want to drop in?" Kanade offered to him. Yuzuru's cheeks grew pink and suddenly remembered her sister. He can't have her worrying all night.

"Err, maybe I'll pass for now, my sister's waiting for me home, can't have her worrying all night long." Yuzuru replied to her and apologized. "I'm sorry."

"No, I understand." She said and smiled at him that made him blush even more. She's really, really cute, I swear.

"Thank you." He said and kissed her lips, a sweet and passionate kiss. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." Yuzuru said as he released from the kiss.

"I love you too." She replied and kissed his cheeks.

"I gotta go now, good night!" he said and waved goodbye at her. "Oh before I forget, drop by in my place some other time; it's a bit unfair for you if I'm the only one visiting."

Kanade's cheeks grew pink. To his house? Oh my god! It's been her dream to get to his place.

"Y-yeah, I'll do that." She replied shyly, more likely, due to excitement. "Take care of yourself in your way back home!" she said and waved goodbye to him.

Yuzuru waved goodbye to her again and started walking down the streets as Kanade went inside her house. He knew a total of five people that were involved in his dream as of now, well, not just dreams. But still, even though he got that many people, he still thought that there's something missing, or someone… but he can't recall what it was. Well, thinking wouldn't help.

He set everything in his mind aside for now and continued his journey way back home. He looked at his wristwatch to check the time and his watch told him that it's already half an hour before ten.

"Oh man, it's getting late. I better hurry." He thought to himself and sighed. He continued to walk down the dark streets until he reached the street where his house was only few blocks away from where the streetlight is. He heard few rustle sounds around him and stopped at the streetlights to check his surroundings if there's any threat.

He quickly went to the hedge near a tall tree few steps away from where he is standing and checked it.

"Nyaaaaa~~" A cat jumped out in surprise and ran for its life, much to Yuzuru's dismay, and disbelief. He sighed and continued his walk back to his house that's only few steps away.

He arrived to his house at exactly 9:40pm. He went inside the house and said, "I'm home."

A girl came running towards him with a worried look on her face and hugged him and said, "Oh, onii-chan, I was worried that you're came home late!

Yuzuru's cheeks got pink and patted her head and said, "Now now, I'm here okay? I'm alright." he continued to pat her head. "I can take care of myself; you don't need to worry about me."

"Alright onii-chan, but please call me early if you're going home late, you're worrying me so much." she said and made a pout.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." He apologized. "I just lost track of the time."

"Alright." She said and went back to the dining room. "Anyways, are you hungry? The food might get colder. It's already past nine."

"Yeah, I can't wait to eat your very delicious cooking." He said and grinned to her which made Hatsune blush.

"Onii-chan, you idiot!" She said as she kept on hitting him while Yuzuru's just chuckling.

**~o~O~O~**

Yuzuru finished his dinner and exactly ten in the evening. Hatsune's already asleep at that time so he did the cleaning of his own plates and utensils. Though he got much accomplishment today, he still felt that there's something missing; it's like the key of everything, for him to understand all of these mysteries that are around him.

He finished cleaning the plates and went upstairs and took a shower, for him to cool himself up. He got out of the shower after a few minutes and changed his clothes and went outside the balcony. He looked up to the skies to see if it's going to rain. And as he expected, the rain started to fall, but only a light rain. Luckily he's home before it showered down. He sighed at the bottom of his chest and went back inside, but he stopped as he saw a human figure outside the gates.

"Hey!" He shouted from the balcony at the top of his voice as he saw the figure ran away from the gates. The person has a purple hair with a headband, but he didn't saw the person's face.

But, that person just disappeared after running away from the gates. He didn't see that person went to the streetlight, which can be spotted from his position.

***Knock Knock***

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?" Hatsune said as she knocked on the door.

"Iya—it's nothing. Sorry for waking you up." He apologized as he opened the door. "I thought I saw someone outside the gates, but I think it's only my delusions."

"Is that so, alright. I'll get back to my room now." Hatsune said and left. "Good night, Onii-chan."

"Yeah, sorry for bothering you." Yuzuru said to her as she left. "Good night."

He went back to the balcony and closed it and lied down on his bed. He just thought that what he saw earlier was just a fake, or else it would be a great danger for him. He just shrugged all of it out of his mind and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

But, did he really think that 'that' person was just an illusion, or was he/she real? More importantly, why was that person following him?

**Yaay, Chapter 5 is done! I'm sorry for the very, very, very late update. Engineering course is a very, very, VERY hard course. I'm now thinking why did I ever chose this course, my pick first was Information Technology, but my damn brother shifted to it from Software Engineering, now I'm taking his role and I HATE IT!**

**Again, sorry for the delay. My Midterm exam will be next week and the power in my place is not yet stable because of the bad weather here, so I might get a long delay again, so please bear with me : I wished I owned a laptop so even if there's no power I can work on this.**

**Anyways, please read and review if I'm doing good. I might get inspired on your opinions :3 Flames/critiques/suggestions/violent reactions are WIDELY welcomed! But don't be so harsh :D If you see any errors, feel free to correct me, besides, nobody is perfect :3**

**This fic's Estimated Time of Accomplishment or more likely Estimated Chapters of Accomplishment: NONE at the moment. **

**Anyways, see you guys on the next chapter! I love you guys who supports and follows this story!**


	6. My World is Your World

**Hello guys, it's me again, Eraviel. Sorry for the late update. College is really killing me . And I'm really busy these times, so I can't get into the pc always. (I'm a hardworking student! Though I'm pissed off with my professors in minor subjects ASSUMING that they're major, hell, they give tons of assignments/task more than the major subjects)**

**Also, I know you see I'm showing some characters from the anime, yeah, they're not just random. If you thought it right, they have purposes, each of them has. Surprise awaits at the epilogue (Which is not going to arrive any sooner.)**

**And guys, I think I'm gonna put some filler events from now on, like Cultural Festival or something, but I think not on this chapter, for now. I know that some readers might not like it, but worry not! It'll do a little twist and also, it has a purpose. It's a way for you to discover it. Anyways, it's gonna be a little obvious, unlike with what I'm currently doing with the characters. **

**Well, I won't make it any longer, here's chapter 6! Have fun!**

**(DREAM)**

"Yuzuru, Please!" A certain white haired girl begged.

"I just can't do it!" Yuzuru replied to the white-haired girl, named Kanade.

"Yuzuru!" Kanade shouted again that made him snap out and realized that she wanted something, no, needed something.

"Let me believe what you've always believed." Kanade said and smiled at him with a hint of sadness on her voice. Yuzuru started to feel teary, regretted why he had not come to realize this sooner. "That living is wonderful!" she continued.

"Yuzuru…"

"Kanade…," Yuzuru pulled Kanade into his arms, hugging her as close as he could. She embraced him back, wrapping her own arms around him. "I love you, let's stay together forever"

"Yes…" she whispered, barely hearing her voice through his chest. "Thank you, Yuzuru."

"Stay with me forever!"

"Yes…" she whispered again. "Thank you…"

He embraced her tighter into his arms. "I love you, Kanade" his voice had a hint of sorrow as he spoke those words, along with tears from his eyes.

Kanade closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest. "Yes..." A contented smile and a sorrowful voice was all she could muster, while Yuzuru kept on calling her name. "Thank you so much for loving me…"

"Kanade… please don't disappear, Kanade!" Yuzuru begged her and held her tighter. He doesn't have the power to let her go anymore. "Kanade!"

"This gift of life you gave me." She closed her eyes as her last moments arrived, nothing more but her wishes were fulfilled and regrets were lifted up. "Thank you so much."

And the most beautiful nightmare had ended. She was gone, disappeared from his embrace.

He kneeled down and continued to cry while imagining Kanade was still in his arms and finally shouted at the top of his voice,

"KANADEEEEEEE-!"

**(END OF DREAM)**

***KRIIINGGGGGG***

"-EEEEEEEEEEE!." Yuzuru jumped off from his bed as he heard the alarm clock buzz out. There, that dream visited him again, but it was way more intense than before. His eyes were full of tears, and his heart beats faster than normal, and he's feeling very uneasy.

He kept on panting, tried to regain his normal breathing, but it's too hard for him to. The emotions overwhelmed him, unlike in the past nights that he had the same dream, this was the most intense. Maybe because he's with Kanade now? He's afraid to lose her again like in that 'dream'?

He gripped off his chest with his hand and tried to relieve the pain in it. He kept on thinking about Kanade at that time on his bed. He doesn't want to lose her 'again', and separate with her. Or the same thing will happen all over 'again'.

***Knock Knock***

"Onii-chan, did something happen?"Hatsune called outside the door as she knocked. Yuzuru didn't reply to her, probably because he was out of himself. "I heard you shout from inside."

"Iya… I just had a nightmare. Don't worry about me." He replied from inside the room.

"Alright, just come down for breakfast. I'm leaving now." She said again as she went downstairs and left the house.

"I wonder who that 'Kanade' is…" Hatsune thought to herself as she went down the stairs.

**~o~O~o~**

He forced himself to stand up and managed to get out of the bed. He went inside the bathroom and took his morning shower to cool and awaken himself up. He got out of the shower after few minutes and changed his clothes. He got downstairs and went to the dining room to eat his wonderful breakfast.

There, his breakfast was well-prepared. Ham and cheese omelette with grilled bacon and fried rice breakfast was on the table, which made him think where she learnt all of the knowledge about cooking after getting out of the hospital. Well, thinking wouldn't help, and he got tons of things in his mind, so he started to dig his food out and prepared to go to school, err, more likely, to Kanade's place first.

**~o~O~o~**

He started his walk to Kanade's place while his earphones were on, a way for him to not think of anything and ignore anything around him. But still that dream bugs him out, he almost can't stay sane. Emotions build up inside his heart, and he can't control it. He walked faster and faster, like giving up everything just to see Kanade if she's okay.

He arrived at the four-way street landmark and turned right and started to run to the end of the street. As he arrived, he pushed the doorbell without having a second thought and waited for someone to go out of the house. Few seconds of waiting, Kanzashi went out of house and approached him at the gates.

"Good Morning, Kanzashi-san." Yuzuru greeted, tried to hide the panting of his breath.

"Good Morning, Otonashi –kun." She replied and smiled at him. "It's a relief that you arrived early. Kanade said she doesn't want to go out of her room unless she sees you today."

Yuzuru was dumbfounded after hearing that from her, and asked, "Why, what happened to her?"

She just gave him an I-don't-know pose as a reply. "Come on in." Kanzashi offered and opened the door. Yuzuru went in and headed inside the house with her.

**~o~O~o~**

"You should go and see her." Kanzashi said as they went inside the living room. "The last room upstairs is her room."

"Okay, thank you very much, Kanzashi-san." He said and bowed and went upstairs.

"Baka, I told you not to be so formal." Kanzashi thought and sighed.

Yuzuru went upstairs and arrived at the last room, which Kanzashi said that it was Kanade's. To be honest, he feels a little bit of excitement because he's going to have a chance of getting into her room. He knocked twice and waited for a reply.

"I told you mom, I'm not going out." A voice replied from inside the room, which he recognized as Kanade's **(STUPID, Of course, she's the only one inside that room)**

"Kanade, it's me, Yuzuru." He said from outside the room. "Don't worry, I'm here, please open the door."

After saying that, the door blasted open and Kanade went out and hugged him while crying. "Yuzuru! I- I thought that, that…-" she can't say it completely.

"Hush, don't worry, I'm here. I won't leave you." He said reassuringly and patted her head. He totally forgot about his dreams earlier, after seeing Kanade in his arms. "Tell me what happened."

**(Flashback, early in the morning)**

"Mhhmmm..." Kanade murmured while rolling on the bed, half asleep.

She got up and rubbed her eyes to check the time. The clock says it's 5:30am. She sighed and stood up and went inside the bathroom to wash her face.

She opened the faucet and let the water escape from it and soaked her face with water. Her vision's still blurry; maybe she's still half or a quarter asleep. She took the towel near the mirror in front of her and wiped her face off.

She placed the towel back to where she got it but froze after seeing herself in the mirror. Her eyes should be gold, not red, as what she saw in it. She rubbed her eyes again, thinking that she's only dreaming, but still her eyes in the mirror were still red. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, but the 'her' in the mirror didn't follow what she did, and she backed off to the wall.

"W-who are you...?" She asked with a slight feeling of fear.

"It seems like you altered your fate..." The 'her' in the mirror spoke. A feeling of shiver ran down through Kanade's spine as she heard her speak.

"I a-altered my f-fate? W-what do y-you mean by t-that...?" She asked again while stuttering.

"You're not supposed to be reborn in this parallel world." The girl in the mirror replied to her. "In fact, this parallel world shouldn't exist, but your 'heart' made it, and altered your fate."

"Wha-?"

"With what you've done, I'll take the lives of the people closest to you, as a payment." The girl in the mirror said and the mirror turned black, and that black color started to leak in the room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted at the top of her voice and placed her palms on top of her head while her eyes were closed with tears leaking out.

**(End of Flashback)**

"That's what happened." Kanade said and hugged him tighter. "I don't want to lose you and mom because of this fate!" and she cried again.

Yuzuru was dumbfounded after hearing that story from her. Altered her fate? Created a world with her heart? How on earth is that possible? Do things like that exist in the real world? He tried to believe that her story wasn't real, but seeing and hearing her cry made him believe that she's really saying the truth. There's no way that this 'Kanade' he knew was going to cry because of small things. But this issue is far more than mysterious than anything.

"Don't worry Kanade." He said and patted her head. "I'll take care of it, even if it's fate or anything that will go between us." He said reassuringly. Probably his worst decision ever made, but he cared less about it, all he wants is her safety and happiness.

Kanade looked up to him with a worried look on her face. He just gave her a leave-it-to-me look and she smiled.

Yuzuru went inside the room and quickly headed to the bathroom to check something. Kanade held his shirt to stop him but he just smiled at him. She took her hand back and followed him to the bathroom.

As Yuzuru entered the bathroom, he saw the mirror still covered in black colors. Seeing that black colors in the mirror proved that she's really saying the truth earlier. He sighed and asked Kanade, "Kanade-koi, can I break this thing?" And pointed towards the mirror.

"I was about to ask the same favor…" She replied to him and smiled.

"Hehehe…" Yuzuru chuckled and quickly punched the mirror with all his might. The mirror broke apart and the black color disappeared, instead, it became a black mist and disappeared in the wind.

"That should do for a bit." Yuzuru said as he clenched his fist and tried to endure the pain and the bleeding of his fist. Kanade noticed it and quickly dragged him out of the bathroom.

"Sit on the bed." Kanade requested and took the first aid kit in the cabinet. She treated Yuzuru's wounded hand and carefully wrapped his hand with bandage after treating it.

**~o~O~o~**

"There, that should do it." Kanade said and sighed in relief. She stood up and took the first aid kit back in the cabinet.

"You know, you don't need to-" He was interrupted by Kanade's sudden glare with pout to him. He sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, I got it." Kanade smiled after hearing that.

Yuzuru checked the time on his wristwatch. In his shock and dismay, the time in his watch says it's quarter to eight. He totally forgot that he, no, they have a class today. Well, it's Thursday, and a little more and his weekend will arrive.

"Err, Kanade?" He called with a little nervousness in him.

"Yeah?" She replied with an innocent face with an innocent voice in an innocent pose. Alright, you're the most innocent person I've ever seen!

"It's quarter to eight already…" he said to her, and just noticed that she's still in her pajamas and face palmed.

Kanade remembered that there's class today and stormed in the bathroom and took her shower quickly. Yuzuru knocked and said, "I'll wait you downstairs."

"Okay!" She replied from the bathroom.

Yuzuru went downstairs and headed in the living room. Somehow he knew already the ways in Kanade's house. Well, who gets lost in a house by the way? Unless if the house is around 30 hectares and full of maze. Kanzashi saw him pass by and approached him and asked, "What happened? Is she okay now?"

Yuzuru smiled and said to her, "Yeah, she's back to her usual self, and I'm relieved. There's just an 'entity' haunting her, and I drove it away."

Kanzashi's eyes widened as she heard it from him and asked again, "You can send spirits away? Are you a spiritualist?"

"Eh? No, I can just see things... and interact with them." He replied with an awkward face. "Though I sometimes mistook them as normal beings, and ignore them."

"Ah, I see."

Kanade came rushing downstairs and said, "Yuzuru, let's go. We have only 10 minutes before the train arrives and leaves."

"Yeah, right." He replied to her with a little feeling of panic. "We gotta run now, Kanzashi-san."

"Alright, be careful in your way out." She replied and waved goodbye to them.

The two 'sweet' couple went out of the house and started their run to the train station. They didn't talk about anything or said to each other and just ran all the way. 5 minutes later, Kanade started to feel exhaustion and slowed down a bit.

"Kanade-koi, what's wrong?" he asked her as he saw her a bit far behind him. "Come on, we have 5 minutes left."

"I-haa-ah, I can't run, haa-ah, anymore." She replied while panting. She placed her palm on her chest and tried to catch her breath.

Yuzuru sighed from the bottom of his chest and quickly carried her off to his back and started to run again.

"H-hey! W-what're you doing?" she asked as she blushed madly from embarrassment. "T-this is too s-sudden, Yuzuru-koi."

"Hey, you better hold on tight or you'll fall off from me." He said to her while running down the streets but she barely heard his voice because of the loud atmosphere in the busy street. Kanade saw the stares of the people to her and buried her face on Yuzuru's back while hugging him from behind.

They arrived at the train station at exactly 8:00am and Yuzuru put Kanade down before going downstairs. They successfully entered the train before the doors shut down.

They tried to catch their normal breathing after entering the train and looked for a seat. Yuzuru grabbed Kanade's hand and dragged her in the last seat near the door to the other cabin. They sat down and still tried to catch their normal breathing. Well, what could you expect? Running around a 3km distance in just 10 minutes? Ah, what could be their velocity in meters per second, I wonder? I think that's 5 m/s.

Kanade leaned on his shoulder and said to him, "Yuzuru, thank you."

He leaned back to her and asked her, "For what?"

"For helping me today." She replied and chuckled a bit. "If it wasn't you, I couldn't have made my way here."

"Don't worry about it." He said and wrapped his one arm on her shoulders. "You can depend on me always." And he kissed her head and pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you…" she replied and closed her eyes with a smile on her lips while leaning on his shoulder. And their journey to their school starts. What's the deal though?

**~o~O~o~**

The train successfully arrived at their destination and started their walk to the school. Kanade was still worried about what happened earlier, and Yuzuru seemed to notice this, because she had a worried aura on her. Wait, aura, you say? How can you see it? Well, nevermind. Why do I always intercept with them anyway?

They arrived at the school grounds and got approached by Hinata as they entered the gates and said, "Tachibana-san, you should come with me, now!"

Kanade was left confused after hearing that from him and asked him, "Why? What happened?"

Hinata was catching his breath as he tried to speak, "Yui… Yui just moved earlier!" he said he kept on panting.

Yuzuru and Kanade were both shocked after hearing that from him. They quickly followed Hinata to where he was going and they arrived at the school infirmary with Kanade and Yuzuru's wonder why Yui would be here.

Kanade quickly opened the door and went inside the infirmary to look for Yui. She found her at the bed near the windows and approached her and asked, "Yui, can you move now?"

She got a smile from her as a reply, and later slowly, and slowly, and slowly raised her right arm that says 'hello'. Yuzuru went behind Kanade and tapped her shoulders and said, "Congratulations, Yui-_nyan_." And then he smiled at her.

"Thank you." She replied with a healthy smile.

"Anyways, I gotta go to my class now, or else I'll be late." Yuzuru said to them. "I'll see you later, Kanade-koi." He then kissed her on the lips, a quick but passionate kiss that made her blush so much. "I'll be back at lunch break."

"I-I'll see you too later." All she could reply due to her intense blush.

"See ya." Hinata and Yui replied. Yuzuru left the infirmary and headed to his classroom.

"So, Yui-chan, how did you manage to move your arm?" Kanade asked her as she's curious about this uncommon happening.

"A dream… There was this certain dream… Last night." She said as she looked outside the windows with a smile on her face.

"A dream? Can you tell me more about it?" Kanade requested to her and she sat down on the chair beside the bed. She thought she might be having the same state as her, so maybe she can help her.

She took a deep breath and started to talk.

**(Flashback of Yui's Dream)**

"No matter where or how I will meet you, I'll fall in love with you." A blue-haired guy said as he stepped closer in front of Yui. "If I can meet you again, against 6 billion to 1 odds, and even if your body can't move, I'll marry you."

Tears started to fall off from Yui's eyes. She can't take the happiness she's having at that time. "We won't meet… I'm always in bed at home." She said as she raised her head a little.

"I play baseball you know." The blue haired guy replied to her as he looked up to the skies. "One day, I'll smash a baseball through your window, and when I go to get it, I'll find you." He continued. "That's how we'll meet.

"We'll end up talking, get along and before I know it, I'll be visiting you everyday." He continued. "What do you think?" He asked her.

"Yeah…" She replied to him with a smile. "When that happens, my mom's working hard to take care of me… Could you help her out?" she requested, as her final moments arrived.

"Leave it to me…"

"Thank goodness…" she closed her eyes and finally accepted everything and her final moments arrived.

**(End of Dream)**

"So that's how it is…" Kanade said as she sighed in relief. Her thoughts were true; they're having the same issues. "But, do you know that person to whom you're talking with in your dream?"

She looked down and said, "Sadly, no. Because at that time, my eyes were blurry because of tears and all I see from him is his blue hair."

Blue hair, she said? Kanade looked to Hinata. He caught her stares and gave her a 'what?' look and she just smiled, leaving Hinata in a confused state.

"It's nothing." Kanade said as she stood up and prepared to leave the room. "I'm going now. I'm hoping for your fast recovery, Yui-chan~."

"Arigatou gozaimasu~!" Yui replied to her with her best beaming smile.

Kanade left the infirmary with a smile and headed to her class. There are more things she can learn in this 'world', she thought to herself. More things she can discover, and what's more, learn its hidden secrets.

**Yeah, chapter 6 is done! Whew. I'm really sorry for my late updating. I'm really busy, stressed and sick right now… I'm not getting proper sleep lately because of my very hectic schedule and hellish tasks, so please bear with me. I hope you're not growing tired of reading this story **** It looked like an epilogue but it's not really one :D I just don't know how to end it.**

**Luckily, the Cyber Crime Law in the PH wasn't continued, so that means there's still for me :D**

**Please don't forget to comment/suggest/review! I appreciate all of them as wide as I can **

**Until next time guys, see ya!**


	7. The Truth Behind The Dreams

**Hello guys, It's me again, Eraviel. I'm really sorry for the late update. Well, same reasons, I don't wanna repeat it again, and I know you don't want me to So yeah, it's really irritating me now. I think I entered the wrong school, I haven't taken good sleeps in these past weeks, and plus I get sleep attacks in school (which I believe they call it something, but I don't know what it is). Kruger might hunt me down in my sleep with that :D My longest sleep as of now is around 4 hours I think?**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7, Enjoy! I uploaded already the chapter 6 for those who haven't read it due to my 'Author's Note' chapter.**

"I gotta go now, I'll see you later." Kanade said as she stood up and went to the door. "I'll be right back at lunch break; I have tons of questions to ask you about it."

Yui just gave Kanade her best beaming smile and said, "Come back anytime."

Kanade just smiled and went out of the room, leaving Hinata and Yui inside the infirmary room. Hinata felt a little uncomfortable with regards of her dreams she told them earlier. Though Kanade thought that he resembles "him" in that dream, he still got doubts about it. He wanted to believe it too, though.

Yui noticed his worried look and asked him, "What's the matter, senpai?"

"Iya,, nothing. Don't worry about me." He replied to her and scratched his cheek. Honestly, if the usual Yui was here, she already jumped out to him. "You should practice on moving from now on, so that when you recover, you won't easily lose your momentum." He said again with a smile and patted her head.

"I know that~" Yui said and smiled at him.

**~o~O~o~**

Kanade walked down the corridors and headed back to her classroom. For some reason, 'it' felt a little bit weird. Weird, as if it's not a coincidence. Well, in reality, it is. So she just shrugged that 'dream' of Yui out of her mind for a while and continued her way back to her classroom. She didn't even think if she's already late or not though.

She arrived at her classroom 5 minutes later after the morning session starts and remembered that her first teacher was her most hated and annoying teacher ever; well, probably because that professor is gay, or let's just say he's a bisexual, so it won't be too offending; and that professor hates her too. Maybe one reason is that 'that' professor is only 3 years older than the students in her level. So let's just say they don't get along. She just sighed and opened the door.

"Ms. Tachibana, where have you been this morning and coming late to my class?" His professor asked sarcastically. "I hope you're not out dating with 'him' and forgetting my class."

Kanade, as usual with no expressions on her face, or let's just say she entered her Kuudere mode, replied to him, "At least I'm dating the person with the opposite gender." And she went to her seat. The whole class laughed at the professor after hearing that remark from her which made Kanade chuckle a bit. Great, she just broke someone's day, hehe.

**~o~O~o~**

***Bell Rings***

Kanade stood up from her seat and headed outside the classroom. She walked down on the corridors and arrived at the infirmary, but saw no one inside as she entered the room.

"Where could they be at...?" she thought to herself and closed the infirmary door. She walked to Yuzuru's classroom to check if he's there. Luckily he's in the same course and in the same year level as hers, so the walking distance is not that really far. As she arrived there, her luck seems to be present always, and found him inside the room sitting on his chair looking for something. She walked towards him with her usual emotionless face while she ignored the stares of his classmates and asked him as she arrived, "Yuzuru, do you know where Yui and Hinata are?"

This sudden question made Yuzuru nearly jumped out of his seat. Oh, he might be daydreaming. "K-kanade, you're here." He said and sighed down. "I didn't notice your arrival." He then scratched the back of his head to hide his embarrassed face with an awkward smile.

"Nope, I don't" He answered. "Weren't they at the infirmary?"

Kanade sighed and asked him again, "Would I be coming here and asking you if they were there?"

Yeah, you're a big one hell of a stupid human being, Yuzuru.

"Well, yeah. My bad." He said in embarrassment.

She chuckled and smiled at him with a 'V' sign on her fingers placed on top of his forehead and said, "Peace."

He poked her forehead with his forefinger and smiled at her. "W-what was that for?" She asked him with a pout.

He chuckled and said, "That's your punishment."

Her pout continued and looked on the opposite direction and said, "Hmph, anyways, I'll go look for them."

He noticed that she's kinda pissed off, but he gazed a smile from her at the time she looked away; and played along. "Alright, I'll see you later." He said as she walked out of the classroom. He totally forgot where he was that time, and suddenly freaked out as he saw his classmates staring- no, looking at him with some sparkling diamond thingy eyes.

The class president, Arisa Hakurei, stood up with a slam of her hands on her desk and asked Yuzuru, "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS, OTONASHI?!"

The certain orange-haired guy was startled as he heard that roaring question from the Lion-, err, class president, and replied to her with bullets of sweat falling down on his face, "W-what do you mean, 'w-what's the meaning of t-this'?"

"The school's angel was tainted by the likes of you!" Someone's voice was heard saying that, and recognized it as Kurosu Akemi's, the person that has a grudge on Yuzuru, but he himself didn't know how did Kurosu guy had a grudge on him, and replied to him with a pointing finger towards him. "Tainted by the likes of me? Just wait a minute; I'll take that as an offense."

The whole classroom went to an uproar of commotion exchanging comments and violent reactions about that 'big event' earlier. Igarashi stood up and walked to the blackboard. He picked a piece of chalk and screeched it on the board which made everybody in the classroom cover their own ears from the high pitched sound (Even Igarashi almost broke his eardrum due to that, but it might really broke if he didn't do it though).

"What could be the deal if there's something between Otonashi and the student council president?" He asked everyone inside the classroom with a higher tone that made everyone went dead silent. Good thing the doors were closed. "They have their own lives, you know." He continued.

He walked to Yuzuru and smiled at him. "You could've told me the truth when I asked you so I can help you." He whispered to Yuzuru's ear while he tapped his shoulder and went back to his seat.

"Seriously..." Yuzuru sighed and leaned back on his seat.

He didn't come back at the infirmary at lunch break though, since Kanade went to him already.

**~o~O~o~**

Kanade walked down the corridors to go where God knows she will look for the two 'couple'. The possible incident that might happen after talking to Yuzuru in his classroom never crossed her mind, well; certainly they're both students of the school.

She continued to walk and later arrived at the Girls Dead Monster's Club room, well, most likely, rehearsal room. She walked inside and greeted, "Good Afternoon, I hope I didn't disturb your practice."

"Nope, not totally." Iwasawa said as she drank her bottle of mineral water. "We're on a break for now."

"Iwasawa-san, Irie-chan and I will just grab a bite. We'll be right back!" The blonde girl and the purple-haired girl out of the room without a second thought.

Iwasawa sighed and face palmed. She looked to Hisako and analyzed her if she's going out too or not. Hisako freaked out as she saw those stares from her and said, "I think I'll get a lunch for now, I haven't eaten any breakfast today." And she went out of the room.

That's a lame excuse, Hisako. Obviously you just want to give them time.

"Geez, those three…" Iwasawa sighed and leaned on her chair. "So, Kanade-chan, I think you have something important to say…?"

Kanade sat down on a chair in front of Iwasawa and looked down with a disturbed look on her face. She was obviously nervous on asking something related to what happened to her this morning.

"Hm?" Iwasawa raised an eyebrow.

The white-haired girl snapped out of her thoughts and suddenly asked in accidence, "Err, Iwasawa-san, have you ever heard of fate altering?"

Iwasawa chuckled a bit as she heard that question from her. She gave her a pout look and said, "That's not funny, you know!"

Her chuckles stopped and smiled at her. "There's no way such thing like that exist. We ourselves can't determine our own fate. It only depends on our action…" She stopped and narrowed her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Kanade asked as she tilted her head diagonally.

The pink haired girl just realized something weird. Yeah, she remembered all of her memories in 'that school' before leaving it. But what bugged her was how they all ended up meeting here in this school, but not all of them; and they live in the almost same year of age. And more importantly, in the same department of this school; not all of them though. Was it just a coincidence, or was it really fate brought them back together? Was it someone's desire, or someone's curse?

"Nope, it's nothing." She replied to her with an assuring smile. "Don't worry."

Though she said that, it still kept on bugging inside her mind. It's just too unbelievable to be a coincidence, since they don't know which era 'everyone' came from as far as she remembers. But the real thing, she doesn't know what was that.

"Oh, before I forgot, have you seen Yui and Hinata?" The certain white-haired girl asked as she remembered that they disappeared from the infirmary.

"Well, they visited us here earlier while we were rehearsing our song." She answered. "I went out of my momentum as they went inside here and I noticed something…"

"How?" Kanade asked in curiosity. Though it could be similar to what they witnessed earlier.

"When they went inside, we just continued to practice, until I suddenly lost my focus as I saw Yui moved her right hand!" She said as she lifted her right hand and pointed it using her left pointing finger.

"I see." Kanade said and sighed.

Iwasawa raised an eyebrow and said to her, "You don't seem to be surprised."

Kanade scratched her cheek and replied to her with her cheeks gone pink, "Well, to be honest, I already witnessed it this morning."

"I see, so that's why." She said and sighed in the bottom of her heart. "Well, after that, Yui talked about how she managed to do that, and in my surprise. It's like she and you have the same issues."

"That's what I thought also." Kanade replied. "I'll be going now to look for them, thanks for the time." The said white-haired girl stood up and stretched.

Iwasawa waved her hand goodbye and said, "See ya later." And Kanade went out of the room.

As the white-haired girl went out of the room, Sekine, Irie and Hisako went inside the room. The brown-haired girl asked her, "How did it go?"

"How did 'what' go?" Iwasawa asked with a cold glare at her. "You three went out of the blue leaving me behind talking to her alone."

The three laughed at her and Hisako spoke again, "What, are you nervous talking to her?"

Iwasawa crossed-arms and said, "Nervous your face."

They all laughed as they enjoyed their time talking and messing with each other. The four of them knew that they'll reunite once again.

**~o~O~o~**

A certain orange-haired guy was walking down the school grounds in the middle of the afternoon. He got a vacant time after the lunch break so that makes his break extended. He just walked and walked, avoiding any eye contact to the people around him and arrived at a certain vending machine with no people around, must be due to its location that was at the back of the department.

He was about to put a coin in it when suddenly a person spoke from behind him and said, "If you're going to buy something there, do it faster."

The orange-haired guy looked back to where the voice came from and he saw a purple-haired girl with sea green-colored eyes. She had a headband on her head with a yellow ribbon on the right side. She was wearing a light blue blazer over her white T-shirt with a shield-like logo printed on it which he didn't recognize clearly. He just stared at her and the said girl raised an eyebrow.

She covered her chest with a shade of pink on her cheeks and said, "W-what're you looking at?! If you're going to buy, go ahead!"

The said orange-haired guy remembered it and said, "Ah, that. I'm sorry." He faced back to his original pace and inserted a coin in the vending machine. A can coffee dropped down at the bottom of the vending machine and he took it.

"You know, there's a trick on getting a free one there." The purple-haired girl said as Yuzuru walked away.

"Hai?" He looked back to her with an awkward asking face.

The purple-haired girl smirked and she placed her right foot one step backward. She placed all the force of nature in her right foot and suddenly launched a heavy kick towards the side of the said vending machine saying,

"CHA-!"

A can suddenly dropped down and she picked it up with an innocent smile on her face. Yuzuru jaw dropped as he saw what the girl did to the poor vending machine and said, "W-what the…?"

The purpled-haired girl looked at him with an innocent smile and said, "The sad thing is that you can't choose what you want to drink."

"D-did you know what you have done?!" Yuzuru asked her with a slight panic forming inside him while he looked around him if there's anyone witnessed what this purple-haired girl had done to the poor vending machine.

"Don't worry, it's kinda old, and my kick is not as powerful as you thought. It's just like you slapping that thing." The purple-haired girl said and started to walk away. "I'll see you next time, ja ne~." The girl waved goodbye at him.

For some reason, the orange-haired guy was left confused at his place. Not because of that certain purple-haired girl's action earlier, but for the reason that she somewhat resembled the girl from yesterday night in front of the gates of his house due to her hair and headband as a basis. He swung his head from left to right and shrugged that thought out of his mind. He can't possibly think of her as that person from yesterday by judging from that looks. No one would dare to.

**~o~O~o~**

Meanwhile in the baseball field, a certain blue-haired guy pushing a wheelchair with a pink-haired girl sitting on it was seen walking on the said field in the middle of the afternoon. It's like they're 'sightseeing', or they could be just checking 'something'.

"Yui-chan, shouldn't we go back now? Classes are about to start." The blue-haired guy said to the girl while pushing her wheelchair.

"Hai…" The pink-haired girl said in a low voice as few images appeared in her mind. She just smiled weakly and didn't let Hinata to see it.

**~o~O~o~**

***Bell Rings***

A certain orange-haired guy packed up his things and sat down for a bit on his chair. He looked on his wristwatch and saw that it's only 4pm. He slumped down on his desk and analyzed his classmates if they were keeping an eye on him, and they don't seem to be.

"Alright, gotta make this quick." He thought to himself and quickly sneaked out to the back door of the room.

As he opened the door, he silently went out of the room and slowly closed the door, for them not to notice him going out and assault him on his way out of the department.

He sighed upon the closure of the door but he suddenly felt a chill, no, north pole-cold feeling in his spine. Something doesn't feel right, he thought of it. He slowly turned around and saw almost half of his classmates staring, well, more likely glaring at him with red sparking eyes.

"WHERE-THE-HELL-DO-YOU-THINK-YOU'RE-GOING, OTONASHI-KUN?" his classmates asked with a huge emphasis on each word.

Bullets of sweat ran down on his face. "I-I'm a-actually heading home n-now." He replied to them with a stutter, trying to save his life from this danger.

"WE'RE-NOT-DONE-YET, OTONASHI-KUN." Again his classmates said with huge emphasis on each word.

Realizing that he has no chance of surviving this doom-moment, he instantly burst out of the scene with no traces, well, only traces of sandstorm-like dust.

"This is my most unlucky day!" He shouted out loud as he ran for his life, trying to shake his pursuers away.

" COME-BACK-HERE, OTONASHI!" His classmates said as they chased him like a horde of zombies desperately wanting to rip his limbs out of him and eat his brain.

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!" The orange-haired guy shouted at the top of his voice as he kept on running to save his life.

**~o~O~o~**

While the death escape of Yuzuru was taking place in the department building, Yui and Hinata can be seen at the baseball field walking around again.

"Why did you want to wander in this place again?" Hinata asked in confusion about going to the baseball field again.

Yui unconsciously looked down to her lap and said to him, "It's just… It's just I'm remembering things when I'm in here."

A smile broke down on Hinata's face as he heard her say those things. "I see. I do remember sort of things here too." He said to her while pushing her wheelchair around the field.

While they were chatting on each other, a certain white-haired girl approached them and said, "There you people are, I've been looking for the two of you." The girl said to the 'couple'.

"Good afternoon, Tachibana-san." Hinata greeted. "Done with Student Council work?"

"Yeah, thanks to Yuzuru's help yesterday, my job became easier." Kanade said with a soft smile on her lips. "By the way, Yui-chan. Have you confirmed this 'dream' of yours now?"

A smile appeared on the pink-haired girl's lips and said, "Somewhat, yes. The person-"

She was interrupted by Kanade by waving her hands in front of her saying, "Wait, wait, wait. Don't tell that to me. Tell that to 'him'." Pointing towards Hinata while she emphasized the word 'him'. "I'll take my leave now, it seems like I'm a bother. Ja ne~" She then walked away from the scene and disappeared from their sight.

Both of them blushed a little and looked away from each other upon the certain white-haired girl's disappearance from their sight.

And then,

"Um…" They both said at the same time.

"Err, you go first…" Yui said as she looked away with a shade of pink on her cheeks.

"No, you go first. It seems like what you're about to say is far more important than mine." Hinata said to her while scratching his cheek due to embarrassment.

"Okay…" She took a deep breath and said, "I now recognize the person in my dreams that gave me strength to move my body…"

Hinata was surprised with what he heard from Yui. There's a feeling that he desperately want to know who it was and also there's a feeling that he doesn't want to know, due to this doubt inside him that it's not gonna be him. He tried to control his mind and emotions but his attempts were futile.

"Who could that be?" He said without him knowing why he said those words. It just came out of his mouth without any work of his mind.

"That person was…"

***BONUS!***

"MAAAAN! Give me a break!" A certain orange-haired guy was seen running out of the department building, still trying to save his life and shake away his pursuers, err, more likely, zombies.

" COME-BACK-HERE!" The 'horde' shouted in unison with a huge emphasis on each word.

"FUKŌ DA!" He again shouted at the top of his voice while still trying to save his endangered life.

**Well, there you have it! Chapter 7! Sorry again for the very late update. I'm really getting busy now the second semester has started. I'm really sorry; I hope you can forgive me guys!**

**Please review and tell me how I am going right now in this story. Feel free to point out my mistakes/grammar errors so I can correct myself again :) Flames, critics, comments and suggestions are widely accepted. You can also ask me questions if you have concerns/confusions about the chapters and I'll answer it as clear as possible.**

**Well, that makes the 7****th**** chapter, see you in the 8****th**** chapter! I love you guys who support and follow this story!**

**Until next time, Ja ne~!**


	8. Fun, Embarrassment, and Excitement

**Hello guys, it's me again~ Sorry again for the late update. I tried to work on this one as much as I could, but still I can't due to my hectic schedule. My class is Monday to Saturday and most of it is whole day. That just sucks.**

**For people why I'm putting apostrophes in certain words, I use them as an emphasis to that word, and to point things out. Some people don't get what is what with using only those and that :3 I hope it's clear for you guys now~**

**Some guy messed up my review page that made me mad, really, really mad.**

**And sometimes I make mistake with the pronouns, the she sometimes becomes he. I'm sorry, my keyboard's jammed because I kept on playing O2Jam :3**

**Well, anyway. Here's chapter 8 for you guys! Enjoy! And as what some of my readers want, I'll try to make more YuiXHinata scenes depends on how the story will continue :3 ! Enjoy again guys! And thank you for your non-stop support to me ^_^v**

Time must've been a little bit longer when Hinata heard what Yui said earlier. A second was like almost a minute for him. His heart was throbbing and skips a beat. She already knew who gave her the strength to recover, but what'll he do after knowing it?

"That person was…" Yui repeated her words. But it seems to be interrupted by something.

Time must've completely stopped for Hinata after hearing those three words again. He could feel that there was a lightning struck on behind him that made him completely paralyzed for a second (In present time).

After knowing this, what will happen between them now? Will it ultimately change their relationship right now?

"Go ahead." He said to her with a slight feeling of anxiety inside him.

The pink-haired girl slowly, and slowly stood up from her wheelchair. Seeing this, Hinata thought that she was forcing herself, and that's not good. He attempted to help her but he backed down. He thought again that she needs-, no, wants to do it herself.

After a few moments, in Hinata's shock, she successfully stood up, but her legs were shaking a bit. Seems like her strength hasn't come back to her yet. Hinata went in front of her to assist her but she said,

"No."

"But, you shouldn't force yourself or worse things could happen to yourself…" Hinata insisted on assisting her, but still he didn't.

"No…" The pink-haired girl shook her head again as she replied to him; and her legs were shaking less than before. "Let's say that this serves as a 'thank you' for what you've done for me…"

Hinata, who was standing in front of her, realized what she meant by the last sentence, and few tears started to flow out of his eyes. He was happy that time, that their meeting was not a mere coincidence. Their meeting has a purpose, purpose to stay together, forever and ever.

"Yui…" Hinata muttered as he hugged her.

"Hideki-senpai…" Yui muttered while her head was buried on his chest and slowly lifted her arms to hug him back.

Hinata hugged her tighter while calling her name repeatedly with his tears coming down from his eyes. He can't help but feel so very happy for himself and for Yui.

**~o~O~o~**

Yuzuru can be seen running around the school grounds with some people on his tail. Luckily, at the point of that time, most of the students we're set off to their homes, so he didn't catch too much attention at that time. Well, excluding the attention he's getting from the people chasing him.

He just ran and ran to shake away his pursuers. Luckily again, he's at an advantage. Due to his part-time works, his stamina's a bit better than any of his chasers, leaving them a distance from him. One by one, his pursuers were falling due to exhaustion. Why would they chase him anyway?

"Why should they chase me anyway? It's not like they own Kanade or something." Yuzuru thought of this while running away from his pursuers. Well, DO YOU OWN KANADE, I ASK YOU?!

As he was running, he passed to the baseball field and saw Hinata and Yui hugging together. A smile broke down on his lips he turned his head away from the two couple. Somehow he thought that something good happened between them and he increased his speed to outrun his pursuers.

**~o~O~o~**

Yuzuru managed to outrun his pursuers by running circles around the school grounds and headed to the gates in one piece. But he's nearly out of breath, we can say. As he arrived at the gates, he saw Kanade at the side of it leaning on the wall.

"What happened to you?" Kanade asked as she saw Yuzuru approached her at the gates.

Yuzuru kept on panting and replied to her, "I'm s-sorry; I just went from a bit of trouble." He then put up an awkward smile. He doesn't want her to know that he endured the problems she gave him. But oh well, he doesn't care a single one of it.

"By saying of trouble, did you do anything that will annoy someone?" she asked him with a blank look from her face. Well, she's the one who caused him to be chased by the herd of 'zombies', right?

"More than someone…" He murmured as he looked away to avoid the discussion. "Anyways, why don't we head home now? It's getting a bit late." He continued as he finally caught his normal breathing.

"Ah. Yeah. Let's go." Kanade replied to him and they started to walk outside the school grounds.

**~o~O~o~**

They got out of the train and walked out the train station after the train arrived at Station 1. Their walk under the dark skies was veiled by silence, probably because there's not much topic to talk about. Until Yuzuru remembered something about earlier and asked the white-haired girl walking beside her,

"Kanade, did you manage to find Yui and Hinata?"

"Ah? Yeah, I did." Kanade replied to her with a soft smile on her lips when she remembered what happened to the 'couple' earlier. "Let's just say something 'great' happened between them."

"Heh… Good for them then, I won't have much to think today, I guess." He said as he chuckled a little.

The two couple made their way to Kanade's house under the blissful night. Somehow their conversations were just about the school activities and about this upcoming school festival in the next two weeks.

They arrived at the 4-way street and then suddenly Kanade's phone vibrated inside her pocket while the two of them were under a street light.

***BUZZZZZZZ***

"Ah, excuse me for a second." Kanade said and pulled her phone from her pocket. She then took a look on it to know who called.

She saw her mom calling on her phone and answered it, "Hello Mom~"

"Oh, hi there sweety." Her mom replied from the phone. "I forgot to call you because I'm in a conference right now and I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. There are frozen foods in the fridge and you can heat it so you'll have something to eat."

"W-wait, mom, are y-you s-serious?" Kanade replied with a look of horror on her face after hearing what her mom said. "Y-you're k-kidding, right?"

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow after seeing that look from Kanade's face wondering what could she and her mother was talking about.

"Huh, what's the matter sweety? I'm not kidding." Her mom said.

"I DON'T HAVE MY OWN KEYS REMEMBER?!" Kanade replied with a slight shout-like tone.

"Ehhh? Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry, my bad. Hihihihi." Her mom replied with a carefree tone.

"I told you mom that I need duplicate keys in case these things happen." Kanade said with a pout on her face.

"Well, I guess you're with Otonashi-kun right now, so why don't you stay at his place for the night?" Her mom said with a slight chuckle.

It took a second before Kanade's mind processed what her mom said and her cheeks suddenly went tomato-colored red.

"W-w-what?!"

"You heard me sweety~. Oh, the director's here. I gotta go now, see you tomorrow! Take care always sweety and I love you so much!" Her mom said and hung the phone up.

Kanade had a look of horror on her face as she put her phone inside her pocket with her face flushed like a tomato. Her mind cannot process what just happened between her conversations with her mother and what could happen later.

"Etoo, Kanade? Are you alright?" Yuzuru asked her with a dumbfounded look on his face after the conversation of her and her mother.

"A-ah? Yeah, I-I'm alright." She replied to him without showing him her face. Her mind was in disarray and could use some healing right now. "B-by the way… eto, I don't know how t-to break this t-to you…" She continued with a stutter and her face was more flushed than earlier.

"Break what to me?" he asked in confusion.

"M-my mom's n-not home r-right now, and she'll be b-back tomorrow… eto…" She replied as her face went more than before.

"Hmm? I bet you can cook food. But what seems to be on your mind? You look troubled." Yuzuru asked her, not realizing the type of distress she had right now.

"It's not that one… but…" she turned around and looked away from him trying to hide her flushed face. "The house is l-locked, and I d-don't have my k-keys."

It took a moment before Yuzuru's mind processed what was going on with her at that time.

"Ehh? Did you lose your keys?" He asked again with a shocked look on his face.

Kanade looked away from him with her face flushed and replied to him, "I-I don't have one."

Yuzuru face palmed after hearing that reply from her. He was thinking of Kanzashi-san did it on purpose and might be laughing her arse off right now if she was watching them. But truth to be told, she wasn't. hehe.

Honestly, Kanade liked the suggestion that her mother gave to her, but she doesn't want to appear to be pushy, so she just remained silent and tried to relieve the tomato-red tin on her face but nothing seemed to work.

"Ehm. If you want, you can stay in my place for the night." Yuzuru suggested to her with a slight pink-tint on his face.

"Eh? Is i-it r-really okay?" she asked him as her blushes grew redder. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh come on, don't say things like that. You won't be." Yuzuru said with a reassuring tone and a grin on his face.

"O-okay. If y-you say so." She replied and they started to walk away from that 4-way street landmark without talking about anything due to the embarrassment atmosphere between them.

**~o~O~o~**

They continued to walk and they arrived in front of the gates of Yuzuru's house. They walked through the gates and went inside the house after leaving their shoes inside the shoe rack near the door.

"I'm home~" Yuzuru said as he stepped inside the house.

"Pardon for intrusion…" Kanade said in a low voice with a small red tint on her cheeks.

"Oh, Onii-chan, welcome back!" A cute voice spoke from the inside which Yuzuru recognized as Hatsune's. "Dinner's ready!"

"That's my little sister." Yuzuru said to Kanade with a reassuring smile as they walked to the dining room.

Kanade just nodded.

They arrived at the dining room and saw Hatsune serving the food on the table. Yuzuru noticed that Kanade's hiding behind him while holding his hand.

"Onii-chan, let's-" Hatsune was interrupted and almost dropped the serving spoon when she saw someone near his onii-chan. "O-Onii-chaaaan?!" she said with a shocked look on her face.

"Errr, Hatsune. I'll explain." Yuzuru said as he rubbed the back of his head trying to relieve the nervousness inside him. "This is Kanade, my g-girlfriend. She's staying here for the night since she can't go inside her house as of now…"

Hatsune didn't move from the table and her shocked look didn't go away even though Yuzuru said those words to her.

"Kanade, huh… so that's her…" Hatsune thought of these words as she remembered what she overheard in her onii-chan's room earlier in the morning. "She's so beautiful, like an angel…" She thought again.

"Good evening, Hatsune-chan. Nice to meet you. I'm Kanade Tachibana…" Kanade spoke up and smiled at her. Yuzuru noticed that her shyness earlier died down and wondered how it did.

Hatsune was taken aback when Kanade said those words to her. She didn't know how to respond or what to say to her after hearing that sweet voice of her.

"N-nice to m-meet you too. I'm Hatsune Otonashi…" Hatsune used all the strength inside her to respond to her as a slight pink tint on her cheeks can be seen. Now Yuzuru thought that Kanade's shyness aura was transferred to her and gave a confused look between the two girls.

Kanade's smile never went away after her acquaintance to Hatsune, and giving a thought to Yuzuru that her shyness was still in her, but he can't see nor feel it from her.

After the short silence atmosphere around the three, something popped in Hatsune's mind which made her a little excited.

"Onii-chan, you just said that she's your g-girlfriend, right…?" Hatsune asked while her head was tilted downwards and her eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

"Uhh, I know I did…? Why…?" Yuzuru replied to her with bullets of sweat coming down on his face. He never once made Hatsune pissed off before and he doesn't know what she could do if her switch was flipped up.

But what Hatsune did after Yuzuru's reply wasn't expected by the couple in the dining room.

"Then that means, she's going to be my ONEE-CHAN!" She said as she raised her head with her eyes sparkling like diamonds and she went forward to the couple with an excited look.

Of course, who doesn't want to have an angelic-like sister like Kanade?

"Ah, eh…?" a question mark fell off on Yuzuru's head due to a big confusion with her sister's actions. Or let's just say he thought of this 'What the hell just happened?'

"Come on, let's eat dinner, onee-chan! It's good that I made much food tonight~" Hatsune said as she went behind Kanade and pushed her towards the chair she's going to sit on.

And after Kanade sat down, Yuzuru gave a sigh and followed them to the table. Hatsune took the plates and the spoon & forks for the three of them to use. Hatsune placed the food on top of their plates to have an even amount of the food. The dish was coincidentally Mapo Tofu; the dish Kanade had a liking.

"Okay, let's eat!" Hatsune said in cheer with a beaming smile on her lips.

"Itadakimasu~"

After Yuzuru put his first spoon of his dinner in his mouth, Hatsune broke the short silence around them with a question,

"Ne, ne, onee-chan. When did you and onii-chan met?"

Yuzuru swallowed the food in his mouth and sighed while he ignored Hatsune's noise.

Kanade took the spoon beside her plate and replied to her, "Just this last Monday morning…" and she started to eat her dinner. "Wow, this is so delicious~" she complimented.

"Ehh, really? Thanks…" She blushed as she heard the compliment from her 'onee-chan'. She then got a look of shock on her face as she remembered what she just said earlier. "EHHHH? JUST THIS MONDAY?!" she asked in a higher volume of her voice.

"Uhh, yeah…?" Kanade said with an awkward look on her face.

"Did onii-chan do something shameless to you even once or even accidentally?"

That question made Yuzuru spit the food inside his mouth and nearly vomited everything he just ate earlier.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT KIND OF PERSON!?" Yuzuru asked her with a tone and look of embarrassment on his face.

"Temptation is everywhere, onii-chan!" she was obviously referring about any temptations around Kanade. Of course, her figure is very, very adorable that you might instantly hug her the first time you meet her.

"Ah, Hatsune-chan… I don't think your onii-chan can do such things." Kanade said with her hands waving up and down. Yuzuru sighed in relief after hearing that from her.

Hatsune looked at Kanade, and then pinned her eyes on Yuzuru with a suspicious look. Yuzuru sweat dropped and thought to himself, "Not good…"

Hatsune sighed from the bottom of his chest and went back to her forgotten dinner. "Fine, it's not that I have to invade your privacies anyway." She then took a spoon of her Mapo Tofu dish.

Her reaction was the very least the couple was expecting from her.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO HOT!" She urged and ran towards the fridge to get cold water to cool her throat off. "I think I made it spicier." She said while she stuck her tongue out to cool it off.

"Spicier?" Yuzuru and Kanade asked in unison in a dumbfounded tone which made Hatsune raise question marks above her head. Somehow Yuzuru got used of Mapo Tofu's very spicy taste and doesn't taste its very hot flavour.

"Eh…?" Hatsune got three question marks above her head in confusion. "Doesn't it taste very spicy to you?"

"Not really… It's just…" Kanade stopped and took a spoon of Mapo Tofu again. "Delicious." She continued after chewing it.

Yuzuru continued to eat his Mapo Tofu and said, "Yeah, it is."

Hatsune's question marks above her head got doubled as she heard those replies from the two couple. She stared at her food and imagined how come their tongue can survive the very spicy flavour of this food. Anyways, she just continued to eat her food. It's going to be a waste if she's not going to eat it though.

**~o~O~o~**

Yuzuru took their plates and placed it in the sink as they finished their dinner. Hatsune's face was red after eating, probably because of the hot sensation that was lingering in her mouth. As she drank her eighth glass of cold water, an idea popped inside her head and went to Kanade and said,

"Ne, onee-chan~, let's take a bath now!" Hatsune said to her as she was pushing Kanade towards the bathroom. "I'll leave the dishes to you, onii-chan!" she shouted as they went out of the dining room and dragged Kanade to the bathroom before she could even protest. "She's very forceful." Was what on Yuzuru's thought as he started washing the plates.

After Yuzuru washed the plates, he headed to the living room and turned the TV on. He kept on flipping through channels to look for an interesting program but ended up on weather forecast news.

He stood up and was about to get a dessert in the fridge but he momentarily stopped when he heard the forecaster say, "There are some random rainfalls tonight with few lightning and thunder. It's advisable to…."

Yuzuru ignored the upcoming words that the forecaster's going to spurt and took a frozen cake in the freezer. The weather's pretty fine earlier and now it's like there's a thunderstorm, was what on his thoughts as he started eating the cake and flipped through channels.

"I wonder what could be the reason… the weather seemed to be fine earlier…" he thought again as he flipped through channels and ended up in a channel airing the anime "Black Stygian", a story about one of the three kings of the demon world who betrayed his own race for the sake of humanity. Hatsune was crazy about this anime very much that made her look forward to it every Thursday and made Yuzuru wonder why. So he just gave it a try and made a judgment.

After the opening song of the anime, Hatsune and Kanade walked past through the door of the living room. Hatsune walked back to the living room and said, "Onii-chan, we're done already."

Yuzuru didn't reply as his attention was pinned to the TV. Hatsune walked towards him to see what he was watching, and to her dismay, it was her favourite anime "Black Stygian".

"ONII-CHAN?! WHY YOU DIDN'T CALL ME THAT IT'S ALREADY BLACK STYGIAAAAAAAAN?!" Hatsune asked in a shouting tone near her onii-chan's ear as she shook Yuzuru.

Yuzuru jumped out to the other side of the sofa as he heard a loud, devastating voice and said, "Ehh, you're in the bath."

"EVEN SO!" she retorted.

What Yuzuru didn't expect was Kanade coming inside the living room with only a towel covering her body, ehm, to be specific, cute body. He almost shot a nosebleed but managed to hold it.

"IT'S BLACK STYGIAN ALREADY?!" Kanade asked with sparkling eyes of excitement as she went in front of the TV. "Yeah, it already is!" she said as she giggled.

"Hai?" was the reply of the Otonashi siblings with a dumbfounded look on their faces as they stopped arguing with each other. "You're a fan of it too, onee-chan?!" Hatsune asked as she ran towards her side near the TV. Kanade just nodded without looking at her as her attention was directed towards the TV.

An angel came down in the living room, was what on Yuzuru's thought as he sighed.

But Hatsune thought of something paraphrased, like "Ah, my onee-chan's like an angel."

And then, the three of them ended up watching this anime together, while Hatsune and Kanade were only wearing a towel to cover their bo-, cute bodies and Yuzuru ignoring the childish interaction of the two girls in front of the TV with the anime.

**~o~O~o~**

"Ah, that was quite a cliff-hanger." Hatsune sighed as the anime ended and stood up and stretched her body. Her towel nearly fell down but luckily Kanade caught it in time.

"Yeah, Alosiel was about to fight Zero the Wandering King." Kanade said as she fixed her towel and Hatsune's.

Yeah, they were still talking about 'it' even though the episode ended already.

"Ehm… Why don't you two get dressed first?" Yuzuru requested as he looked away from the two cute girls with a shade of pink on his cheeks. His head directed his look towards the clock, and it said it's already 8:20pm.

"Alright." Hatsune said in a carefree tone. "Let's go onee-chan, I'll lend you some of my sleepwear." Hatsune said and pushed her upstairs before again Kanade could even protest, at the same time; Yuzuru went inside the bathroom and took his bath. He could hear the girls' chatting inside Hatsune's room and Yuzuru let out a sigh.

**~o~O~o~**

Yuzuru went towards his room after taking a bath. He changed to his sleep wear and went outside the balcony. He looked up to the skies and saw no stars above, but only dark clouds.

"I guess the forecast was right." He thought and went back inside and closed the balcony door.

He turned off the lights of the room and headed straight to bed. He looked up to the ceiling and thought of what happened earlier. A lot of things happened today, some miracles, troubles and mysteries. He let out a small chuckle as he remembered the chase of his classmates to him all over the campus earlier, not thinking about what was going to happen to him tomorrow.

He was about to close his eyes to sleep and a sudden sound of rainfall echoed through his room that made his eyes open wide. He sighed and totally closed eyes to sleep. Few thunders can be heard outside but he just ignored it and hoped that he could get a good sleep tonight.

Few moments later the door of his room opened, but he didn't notice or hear it because of the rainfall. A human figure can be seen entering the room and closed the doors carefully. The figure walked closer to the sleeping Yuzuru…

**And there you have it, the chapter 8! I know, I messed the last part. I ran out of ideas after the dinner part so I'm really sorry, I need to come up with something and that's what I got :3 I hope it still satisfied you guys!**

**I changed my fic to a dialogue one, since I'm more comfortable writing one with it (Well, honestly, I really can't write a descriptive fic). I hope it's not bad…? Please point out if I made some mistakes so I can fix it as fast as I can :3**

**Well, anyways, the final term has started, so I'm gonna get busy again~ I'm really sorry guys for the late update. My class schedule is Monday to Saturday and most of it is whole day, so I barely have time to do this. Plus, I'm having stress with my subjects due to projects and activities, so I hope you'll never spurn me :)**

**Read and Review guys! Post your comments/suggestions/questions/concerns if you have some! I'll accept it as wide as I can.**

**Until next time guys, see you again in the next chapter!**


	9. Me, Misfortune and Trials

**Hello guys! It's me again, Eraviel! Sorry again for the late update, because there's so many school activities like education week, drawing plates and some workshops, so I always come home very late. I'm really sorry!**

**And by the way, thanks for your reviews! These encourage me to write more even if I have tight schedule! I wish you guys review more!**

**Anyway guys, I'm not offering 16.5 scenes, well you know who I am. But if you really, really want it, I'll think about it and maybe give it a chance.**

**Now, I'm really thinking on how to continue this story, because I'm running out of ideas, and time. I don't want to do time skip, because it ruins the story line . so please bear with my long fanfic :3**

**Anyways, again, I'd like to thank those people who are consistently reading my story! I love you all! And I present you the 9****th**** chapter! Enjoy~**

The rain continued to fall without any hesitation. Raindrops can be heard falling on the roof, while Yuzuru ignored its loud sounds that kept him from falling into a deep sleep.

What he didn't know that a certain someone was walking towards his bed, without him knowing that someone just broke inside his room. Maybe he just didn't hear that certain someone went inside because of the loud raindrops on the roof.

He was half asleep and was about to enter a blissful sleep that time when his mind brought him back reality when he felt someone tugged inside the covers in his bed. He was facing the wall so he doesn't have any sight of the person that just tugged inside in the covers.

"Hatsune…?" His mind thought first.

Yes, if you thought it right, Hatsune was a bit scared of thunders. And it could be heard inside the house.

"There's no way she'll come to my room even though there's thunder outside…" His mind thought again while still not facing the person who just tugged inside.

Again, something popped inside his head that made his heartbeat faster and feel more nervous.

"Then, if she didn't come here, then…" he just thought the possible person that could be the person behind him.

Yes, Kanade. But why? It's not like she's afraid of lightning and thunder. Yeah, it's not like that…

Though imagining how long those thoughts wandered inside Yuzuru's head, it was only around 10 seconds in present time.

He still didn't look to the person behind him and pretended to be asleep already. He just waited for that person to speak first in order for him to find out who that person was.

Idiot, why don't you just look behind to find out?

He still didn't look back, and the person behind him spoke, "Yuzuru… are you asleep…?"

He gave a very tiny sigh of relief. Wait, why? It's not like he was at the brink of life and death. He looked behind him and saw Kanade holding a pillow on her chest hiding the lower part of her face in order to hide her intense blush. Yuzuru blushed because of how Kanade looked very, very adorable in her pose, along with her wearing her sister's pajamas. She's really looked like an angel, was what on Yuzuru's thoughts on that time. He smiled at her to let her know that he's not yet asleep.

Kanade cuddled with her pillow more and almost she was in a shape of a ball. The pillow was now covering almost her entire face except her eyes. He can still see her golden eyes that made her really look very beautiful. What Yuzuru didn't see was she was madly blushing.

"C-can I s-sleep with y-you…?"Kanade asked in a little cute moe voice with a little stutter. Even though her voice was very low, Yuzuru clearly heard what she said; probably all of his attention was directed towards her, and ignored everything around him, even the sound of the raindrops.

And a lightning sparked the skies after Kanade said those words, which followed by a roar of a thunder.

She then let out a little squeak after the thunder's roar faded down. Her eyes were closed with few tears on its edges and she was cuddling her pillow tighter.

"She's afraid of lightning and thunder…?" he thought of this seeing how she reacted after the incident.

He blushed.

He blushed because of how cute Kanade was in her position. She looked like a cute fragile kitten that would break out anytime with just a simple contact.

"Y..you're afraid of lightning and thunder…?" He asked her as he slightly pulled the covers up.

She slightly opened her eyes and released the pillow slightly. Her golden eyes looked brighter than before in Yuzuru's sight that made him blush again. Kanade's cheeks were on a shade red and nodded cutely.

"C-can I?" She asked again as she cuddled with her pillow again tightly and curved again like a ball.

Yuzuru remembered her request earlier. He was wondering what'll happen if Hatsune finds this out. But whenever he sees her cute figure, the feeling of rejecting her request was disappearing, and the urge of letting her stay increases. She's just like a gentle kitten right now, and her cute figure can delete every rejection in this world.

His reply was a simple and warm smile along with a kiss on her forehead that symbolizes his love for her and saying yes.

"Oyasumi~" Yuzuru said to her.

"Oyasuminasai…~" Kanade replied to him while closing her eyes with a smile on her lips.

The skies cried more as they entered their blissful sleep. I wouldn't call it blissful if I were there though, you know what I mean.

**~o~O~o~**

Meanwhile in the other room of the next to Yuzuru's room, a certain reddish orange-haired girl was awakened by the thunder caused by the strong rainfall with lightning. The girl looked from her left to right to see if there's a certain person on her bed with her, but she saw none.

"Onee-chan must be in the bathroom." Hatsune, the girl in the room thought.

She closed her eyes again and tried to go to sleep, but her attempts were futile. Her eyes remained close in the past 5 minutes and still her 'onee-chan' didn't come back in her room yet.

Out of curiosity, she stood up and went outside of her room to look for her. The lobby was very dark, almost nothing could be seen. She went to the bathroom to see if her onee-chan was in there, but she saw no one.

She then checked the living room, but again she saw nobody in there. Seeing that, she jumped in a conclusion.

"If she's not in the bathroom or the living room, then she should be in…" by just thinking of those thoughts, Hatsune already had a look of horror on her face. "They couldn't be…!"

She rushed upstairs, but silently and headed to her onii-chan's room. As she arrived there, she placed her ear on the door to hear if there was anything going on inside, but she heard nothing.

She then slowly opened the door and went inside silently. She closed the door and walked silently towards her onii-chan's bed. In her shock, there's her onee-chan, sleeping beside his onii-chan, both facing towards each other. She then gave a sigh of relief.

And then, a lightning sparked the skies again followed by a roar of thunder.

She then felt an electricity run through her spine and let out a tiny squeak. Small tears could be seen on the edge of her eyes.

"I guess once shouldn't hurt…" She thought to herself.

She then tugged herself inside the bed's covers and lied down between her onii-chan and onee-chan. She then closed her eyes and said in a very small voice,

"Oyasuminasai~"

The moment she said that, two arms went on top of her. She then saw 'their' hands on her, hugging her like their daughter. She blushed and smiled.

"I guess I was just overthinking…"

She then closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

**~o~O~o~**

The morning arrived and Yuzuru woke up feeling cramped on his bed, because he was almost sticking at the wall. Well, you know why. He rose up to see why it was very cramped on his bed, and smiled on what he saw.

There were two girls on his bed that look like sisters. From what Yuzuru could see, the white-haired girl was hugging the reddish-orange haired girl like a sister that she doesn't want to let go. He got out of the bed and went downstairs with a smile on his lips, not just because of the two on his bed, but…

IT'S FRIDAY!

On the outside, Yuzuru looked calm. But deep inside, he was almost having a party in his brain. Yeah, weekend is his favourite days. He was thinking what he would do once weekend steps in.

He looked at the clock in the living room to check the time; it said it's only 5 minutes until 6.

He wondered why Hatsune was still sleeping at this point of time; she should be awake and making breakfast right now.

Having no choice, he's the one who was going to make their breakfast or they'll starve early in the morning. He went downstairs and headed to the kitchen to check the fridge and see what's available for cooking for breakfast. There were hotdogs, eggs, and bacon. There's also wheat bread above the fridge. He thought of something unusual for a breakfast that he ended up taking the hotdogs, eggs and few thin slices of cheese.

And then, he started cooking the breakfast, while the two other people were still asleep.

**~o~O~o~**

Back in Yuzuru's room, there were two figures lying down on the bed. A certain white-haired girl that just had a sleep over due to circumstances, and a reddish orange-haired girl who's the little sister of the owner of the room, were still sleeping on the bed.

***KRRRRIIIIIINGGGGG***

The alarm clock rang. Hatsune was awakened by the ringing sound of the alarm clock and tapped it off. She opened the curtains of the window and the brim of sunlight entered the room. She then saw a certain someone lying on the bed. It was Kanade, her so-called 'onee-chan'. From her point of view, she was glowing brightly; her skin was shining, like an angel, due to the sunlight.

"Onii-chan should marry her." Hatsune thought to herself. That was easier said than done, Hatsune. She had no idea what it takes to marry.

Hatsune walked towards the sleeping person and waked her up.

"Onee-chan, wake up now. It's already 6:15 in the morning." Hatsune said as she was shaking Kanade up.

Kanade slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. She was still half asleep and her hair was a mess but that made her cuteness level go above 9000. This was what Hatsune had in mind when she saw Kanade on the bed.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Onee-chaaaaaaaannnnnnn~!" Hatsune jumped to Kanade and rubbed her cheek on her onee-chan. "You're so cuuuuuuuuutttteeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kanade just remained on the bed sitting while Hatsune's cheek was rubbing on hers. Well, it's not like she can do anything, since she just woke up and doesn't have much energy to put up a resistance.

**~o~O~o~**

Meanwhile downstairs, Yuzuru just finished cooking their breakfast and prepared the plates & utensils on the table. He just cooked hotdog & cheese omelette with few toasted breads. They never ran out of bread, do they? More importantly, their breakfast was supposed to be unusual, right?

Though he finished preparing what's needed for breakfast, the two girls inside his room haven't got out yet. He thought that they were still asleep, so he went upstairs to wake them up.

He arrived in front of the door of his room and heard small voices from inside. He opened the door and saw Hatsune rubbing her cheek on Kanade's. What Yuzuru had in mind was her sister is really obsessed with Kanade.

"Uhh, Hatsune?" Yuzuru asked to interrupt her 'heaven' moment.

Hatsune stopped and looked at Yuzuru. It took her around 10 seconds to realize the embarrassment she just made in front of her brother and her face turned to red. She then took the pillow and threw it to him as she said,

"Onii-chan, YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK FIRST BEFORE GOING INSIDE THE ROOM, RIGHT?!" and then she cuddled with another pillow beside her. Their clothes were a mess, almost revealing their private parts.

Luckily, Yuzuru caught the pillow at the time it was thrown to him, and replied to her, "Uhhh, this is my room, as far as I know."

Double the blushes, was what Hatsune got after hearing Yuzuru's reply.

"But, you know there are two girls inside!" She alibied with a pout.

He threw the pillow back to her and said, "Hai, hai. Breakfast's ready. Come down now." And then he slowly walked away from the door.

"Don't you have anything to say to us onii-chan?!" Hatsune shouted as Yuzuru left.

"Go-me-na-sai~" Yuzuru replied from downstairs sarcastically.

Even after that loud exchange of words from the two siblings, Kanade was still sitting on the bed half-asleep and tried to process what just happened but her mind didn't allow her to.

Since Kanade was on that state, Hatsune dragged her straight to the bathroom and they took a shower before Kanade could even protest. Well, she doesn't have the power to.

**~o~O~o~**

"Itadakimasu~" The three people inside the dining room of the Otonashi residence said before starting to eat their breakfast. There was a silent atmosphere around them as they eat, probably because of the 'incident' earlier. Well, truth to be told, that was only Hatsune's overthinking.

After they ate breakfast, Yuzuru and Kanade bid goodbye to Hatsune and went outside the house.

"Have you had a good sleep, Kanade?" Yuzuru asked while they were walking down the streets towards the train station. He noticed too that she was wearing Hatsune's clothes too.

Kanade was dozing off and didn't hear what Yuzuru asked her. Everything she did last night just sank in her head and blushed a little due to the embarrassment she was feeling at that time. Small smokes were going out on top of her head.

"Kanade…?" he called again.

"….?" She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard his call again. "Ah…? Yeah, I did." Her blushes got doubled.

"Is that so? I'm relieved." He said with a little sigh of relief. "I hope Hatsune weren't getting on your nerves too much last night."

"Ah, that. I'm fine with her. In fact, she's really adorable and fun to be with." She said as she let out a small chuckle.

"I see." A small smile broke down on Yuzuru's face.

They arrived at the train station at 7:45am. They sat down on a bench and waited for the train to arrive.

"Ano, Kanade… What will your class do in the school festival next week?" Yuzuru asked as this thought entered his mind. Well, probably because he doesn't want to keep the silent atmosphere between them that could possibly make them look awkward.

"Uhh, it's not going to be uncommon." Kanade replied to him, not giving a single hint of what her class was going to do.

"It's alright… Just tell me." He said with a smile.

"myclasswilldoamaidcafe…" She said in a low voice, but enough for Yuzuru to hear. What's so embarrassing about it anyway?

"I'm looking forward to it." Yuzuru said and patted her head. Kanade then smiled at him after hearing his reply.

And so, after that conversation, they didn't talk about something until the train arrived at exactly 8:00am and they boarded on it. On the side note, how come does the train arrive at exactly 8:00am every day?

**~o~O~o~**

They got out of the train as it arrived at the station where their school was just a few walk from there. They started their walk without talking about anything, and arrived in front of the gates of the school, which made Yuzuru nervous a little.

"You okay, Yuzuru?" Kanade asked him, totally unaware of the worries Yuzuru had inside his mind.

"Ah…, Yeah, I'm okay." He replied to her with an awkward smile. He can feel it, though he and Kanade can't see it. He can feel the glares of the students even if they were facing to the same direction. There was a killing aura on his fellow students around him.

He was freaking out, until…

"Kaichou…" A voice called out from behind.

And there was the green-haired guy with a cap that Yuzuru met the other day in the student council office.

'Uhh, what was his name again….? N… was it Naoi…?' was what on Yuzuru's thoughts when he saw him.

"Yes?" Kanade replied to Naoi.

"We'll have a meeting with the teachers regarding the upcoming school festival next week. It was called out this morning so suddenly." Naoi said to her. "The meeting's at 12:00nn, in the main conference room."

"Alright, I'll be there…" She said again after hearing the whispers.

"Okay, I'll get going now. See you Kaichou, Otonashi-san." Naoi said and waved his hands goodbye as he left the scenery.

"See you." The couple replied and went inside the school, while Yuzuru ignored the glares of the other students. Well, nothing will happen if he kept on paying attention to it though.

**~o~O~o~**

Yuzuru and Kanade reached the class of Kanade and they bid goodbye to each other. Of course, a kiss on the cheek wouldn't be disregarded. Not much like they care about the people around them. Yuzuru walked away from the classroom and started his walk towards his classroom.

He was walking towards the end of the corridor and turned right and bumped into someone. They hit each other's head and fell down on the ground. That must've hurt, I'd say.

"Oww, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you coming." Yuzuru said as he rubs the back of his head.

"Ahh, I should be the one apologizing. I was dozing off." A female voice replied to him.

'Her voice is familiar.' Yuzuru thought to himself. He looked to the person he just bumped and he saw again the girl from yesterday at the old, poor vending machine at the back of this department.

"I gotta go now, see ya." The girl said and walked away from him. "Oh, drop by at that vending machine again at lunch, I'll treat you one." She said as she looked back to him with a wink.

Yuzuru got a feeling of shivering down his spine as he heard that. "More likely you're going to force it out from that poor thing!" He replied to her with an awkward look on his face. "I think I'll pass."

The girl chuckled a little and said, "Well, that's too bad." She then left with her hands waving goodbye.

Yuzuru just remained where he was. For some reason, he was confused with something. To him she was really familiar, but he cannot recall anything about her. Unlike the other familiar 'people' he met.

He stood up and started to walk down the corridors. He just shrugged out that thought out of his mind. It won't take him anywhere if he kept on thinking about that thought without any clue of what it was, plus his mind was too occupied of other things, especially this upcoming school festival.

He arrived in front of the door of his classroom and opened it. Oh well, he wasn't paying attention to his classmates, probably he's looking to the floor, and didn't realize that he just stepped on a land mine.

He looked at his 'classmates' with a dumbfounded look. And then that was the time it hit him. He just remembered that he wasn't off the hook from yesterday and there he was standing in front of his death bringers. Bullets of sweat ran down off his face as he saw their eyes glowing red.

One by one, his classmates stood up, and every single person stood up made Yuzuru back off a step. At the time everyone was standing up, Yuzuru was at the door sticking his back on it.

"YOU-ARE-SO-BRAVE-OTONASHI-KUN." The crowd said in an evil tone.

"Wait, wait guys! Did I do something wrong?!" Yuzuru asked as he was trying to save his life, but his attempts were futile. The aura of malice around the classroom had spread already.

His question got ignored and the crowd said in unison as they walked closer to him, "DEATH-TO-THE-HERETIC."

"DEATH-TO-THE-HERETIC!"

"DEATH-TO-THE-HERETIC!"

At that point of time, Yuzuru thought that he won't be able to see the light anymore. When suddenly someone opened the door and Yuzuru tripped backwards and his head hit the floor hard and he lost consciousness.

**~o~O~o~**

**(DREAM)(This may look like an FFF Inquisition trial)**

"Where… am I?" Yuzuru said as he opened his eyes.

He could see people below him, wearing a black hood with only red eyes showing. More importantly, he found himself tied down on a cross.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!" He shouted as tried to release himself.

"Any last words…?" The person in a hood sitting in front and below him said as he used that thing that is being used by the judge in trial. **(AGAIN, sorry, I don't know what to call that.)**

"Wait, wait, WHAT?!" Yuzuru shouted again.

"DEATH-PENALTY!" The crowd in around him said in unison.

"DEATH-PENALTY!"

And then, he felt that it was getting hot in his position, well at least. And he found himself with the fire trying to burn him to ashes.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?! SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

And then, it ended for him. Well at least again, it was his only nightmare.

**(END OF DREAM)**

**(INFIRMARY)**

Yuzuru shot up and was on his sitting position on the bed. He then felt a heavy pain on his head that made fun of his sense of sight. He sighed in relief. It was just a dream, err, no, nightmare. Good thing he still woke up.

"Yuzuru…?" A female voice spoke to him. "Are you alright?"

He sighed and looked to the person beside him who just spoke few seconds ago. And there, he saw a white-haired girl wearing a hat as her hair was down. Her golden eyes increased the beauty of her figure.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got dragged to hell and managed to come back." He replied to her while rubbing the back of his head.

"Nice joke. But I know what you mean." She said. "I'm sorry."

Yuzuru was dumbfounded. "What for?" He asked her in a confused look.

"I was the one who opened that door in your classroom. I didn't know that you're at the door." She said to him while she hid her eyes with her bangs.

He pulled her closer towards him and hugged her from behind and said, "You don't need to be sorry. It was my fault that I was sticking myself on that door. And I'm alright, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Okay." All Kanade could reply.

Yuzuru made her face him and their eyes met. Few seconds later, his lips were on her while he was hugging her.

"I love you, Kanade." Yuzuru said as he broke the kiss.

"I… love you too, Yuzuru." Kanade said with a blush on her face.

Little they didn't know, someone was watching them… a light from a lens could be seen at the door, but they didn't notice it as they were too occupied with one another.

Disaster will strike, well, for Yuzuru only… maybe.

**There you go guys! The chapter 9! I'm sorry if it's very dull, since this is a slice of life, I'm trying to make things 'normal' for them. Well, I wouldn't call our protagonist's life normal xD.**

**I deeply apologize again if I'm updating so slow. I was too occupied with our finals and completion of the requirements for the clearance, so I didn't have that kind of time to work on this. Engineering is a very tough course D: I don't know how I managed to pull myself together like this after all those tests and completion requirements.**

**And again, I'm sorry. I'll try to update faster, after I finish everything and once I enter the summer vacation!**

**Happy Easter everyone! I love you guys! See you on the next chapter!**


	10. Favors Asked and Troubles Arrived

**Hello guys, it's me again! Whoa, I finally reached the 10****th**** chapter and it's been a year already (I'm very sorry for that). Again, thank you to all my supporters and readers who are consistently following my story. You guys are the best!**

**And yeah, it's already vacation! So I am hoping that I'll have more time writing. Well, actually, I don't do a draft in paper, I just type it directly in MS word :3 If you guys are wondering why I'm taking too long to update **

**I decided to give some focus on the girls of the Girls Dead Monster **

**And here I present you the 10****th**** chapter! Enjoy guys and don't forget to read and review! These encourage me to write more! You can put up your ideas about the epilogue by leaving a review :D **

After a few moments, Kanade stood up and headed to the door and said, "I'll be heading off first; I have class in 10 minutes."

Yuzuru got out of the infirmary's bed and said, "Let's go together, I'm feeling alright now."

Nope, it's because he felt that something's gonna happen if he left Kanade's side, moreover, to him only. He needed to be careful with those fanatic classmates of his.

"Are you sure?" Kanade said with a slight worried tone. She just got a pat on her head from Yuzuru and a smile from him.

"I'm fine, don't worry." he said to her with a reassuring tone.

Nah, but he can't reassure himself once Kanade's in her class already. But what's gonna be worse than him being inside his own classroom?

They started to walk down the corridors and headed to Kanade's classroom. He hoped that he would arrive to his class first, but it would be rude for him to leave her.

"I'll deal with them later…" He thought to himself. Oh, how would you deal with them?

As they walk around the corridors, Yuzuru could feel the aura of malice from the students around him, making his skin crawl.

"Why do all of you want a piece of me?!" He mentally shouted to all the students around him.

"Yuzuru, are you really alright?" Kanade asked in a worried tone. She noticed that he couldn't seem to calm down.

"Ah…? Yeah, I'm alright. I just have a lot of things running in my head." He replied to her while rubbing the back of his head.

Good thing she doesn't care about the people around her.

**~o~O~o~**

They arrived at Kanade's classroom and they bid goodbye to each other with a quick kiss which made Kanade blush madly. Her classmates couldn't believe what just played in front of them but of course, they couldn't do a thing about that.

Yeah, it's not good to meddle in the affairs of other people.

So then, when Kanade entered her classroom, there were two things Yuzuru had in mind: get out of here as quickly as possible without a contact with other students and return to his classroom a minute before the class starts or arrive late.

3…  
>2…<br>1…

And there, the door of Kanade's class closed, and Yuzuru felt the aura of malice around him grew stronger. The guys' eyes around him (Even the girls too) grew red, and were totally focused to him. So, only one thing was smacked in his mind.

Run for his life.

And so, he did what his brain told him to do, not worrying where he should head to. But of course, not as in running in the corridors, as the regulations of the school says not to. He only 'walked' without paying attention to everyone. Surprisingly to him, they were not chasing him.

Well, after all, they're civilized people.

"I guess I'm just overthinking things a bit…" He said to himself mentally.

He continued to walk down the corridors without looking to anybody, and passed to the bulletin board. Again, he walked back to it because something bugged his eyes out there. After seeing what it was, his face grew red and stepped back a bit.

"WHAT THE HELL….?!" He mentally shouted as he looked directly towards the bulletin board.

Now, his thought of overthinking things was totally erased.

There was an image of him and Kanade inside the infirmary that just happened few moments ago. He was hugging her from behind. Good thing that their kiss wasn't posted there.

Obviously dude, privacy.

"SERIOUSLY…?!" He again shouted mentally. Imagine, it only happened few moments ago! And now it was posted in here already, with some questions that looked like a trivia that can even be answered by a 5-year old kid.

He tore that image and walked away from the bulletin board as he calmed himself down with a thought inside him. This thought was,

"Just how fast this Publication club acts?!"

Don't ask. There's obviously something that drives them crazy.

**~o~O~o~**

Yuzuru walked away from the bulletin board and looked at his wristwatch. He still had 20 minutes before his class starts at that time so he wondered where he should head to and pass the time. Good thing he only had few subjects that time.

Out of instincts, he arrived at the Music Club room, and only saw Hisako inside looking outside the windows. Without thinking of anything, he opened the door and went inside, probably he felt safer there than any place inside the school.

"Pardon for intrusion…" Yuzuru said as he entered the room.

Hisako looked back to see the person that just entered the room and saw Yuzuru waved his hand and said, "Yo."

"Yo, Otonashi. What brings you here?" She asked him.

"Oh, nothing. I just feel that I'm a lot safer here. Hehe" He said and chuckled nervously.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked again in curiosity.

Yuzuru scratched his right cheek while he was blushing a little and said, "Well, let's just say there are people who're after my head."

"That's funny." Hisako said sarcastically.

"Anyways, what will your club do in the School Festival? I bet that you'll perform a live concert or something." Yuzuru said as he remembered the Festival again.

Hisako placed her hands on her chin with a check sign on it while her right eye was hidden behind her bangs and her left eye was sparkling like diamond which gave Yuzuru a nervous feeling. She then said, "Mhmm, you got it right, but you missed something."

"I did what?" Yuzuru asked in confusion.

"Missed something." She repeated with a 'not amused' look on her face.

"Yeah, I heard that. But what did I miss?" He asked again so it would be clear.

Hisako placed her right foot on a chair and pointed her index finger towards the ceiling while also looking to it and said, "It's gonna be our debut!"

"Hai…?" Yuzuru was left dumbfounded on her statement. And then after a few seconds only the thought of realization hit his thick head and he said, "Debut…? You mean, you guys are going to be an official band?"

Hisako nodded her head up and down with her chest puffed out with pride.

"We aren't even sure if we're really going to be chosen." A girl with pink hair down to her shoulders said as she entered the room. "Don't make things too exaggerated, Hisako."

"You're no fun as always, Iwasawa." Hisako said with a pout. "I was just predicting."

"Wait, wait. What do you mean chosen?" Yuzuru asked in confusion.

"Well, on our concert in the School Festival, there would be onlookers from a certain studio that will watch our performance. They'll observe us if we have potential or whatever they call it." Iwasawa said in a bored tone. "Well, it's not just us that they're observing."

"Well, good luck! I'm rooting for you girls. After all, I'm a fan of yours." He said with a thumbs-up sign.

Hisako was stunned for a moment and looked to him after she heard those words from him. And then an image of her and Yuzuru along with Irie and Sekine appeared inside of her head.

**(Hisako's memories)**

"See ya, Newbie." A voice echoed inside her head. She recognized it as hers. "We'll form a band in the next life too."

"Yeah, I'm sure **I'll be a fan again**." Another voice echoed in her thoughts. She recognized this as the voice of the boy in the image appeared inside her head, which was Yuzuru.

"See ya." The 'Hisako' in the memory said and the image went black.

**(End of the memory)**

And so, after that memory faded black, she was dropped back to earth, with a smile formed on her lips.

"At least he kept his promise. I have nothing to worry about." Hisako said in a very low voice.

The two, Yuzuru and Iwasawa, looked to her with a confused look because she suddenly talked by herself. She caught her stares and an awkward look appeared on her face.

"You're pretty quiet there, Hisako. And then you just talk suddenly on your own." Iwasawa said as she inspected Hisako's face which gave her creeps. "Tell me, have you lost your sanity?"

"I-AM-TOTALLY-SANE!" She defended with her blushing face.

'Go home Hisako, you're probably drunk.' Was what Yuzuru nearly thought.

"You there, I know what you're thinking." Hisako said as her eyes were looking straight to Yuzuru with a sharp look which made Yuzuru freak out a little.

"Oh, crap." Yuzuru thought as he saw Hisako's glares. He learned that she can read minds. "Y-you can read minds…?" he asked to her.

"No, but you're pretty easy to read!" she replied. "Yeah, crap! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!"

"Alright, alright. This is enough." Iwasawa said as she got between the two. "By the way, Otonashi, you're not here just to hang out, aren't you?"

"Nah, I'm here to hang out for a little bit." He said and huffed. "At least no one's after me here."

Iwasawa knew what he was talking about and said, "Must be tough to be on your shoes eh?"

"Hai, hai." Yuzuru replied in a bored tone.

"Why of all people you had to choose the student council president among other girls." Hisako said without thinking and quickly placed her hands on her mouth as she realized what she just said. "Oh crap." She mentally shouted.

Yuzuru was surprised with what she said and replied to her with an irritated tone, "T-there's no helping it! We need each other to find the truth and…"

"And?" Iwasawa and Hisako asked in unison.

"I love her. I really love her." Yuzuru said in a low voice enough for the two to hear. "So if ever we don't find the truth, at least I have her and she has me."

The two girls giggled as they heard what he said. "Wow, you're pretty honest, aren't you?" Hisako said and placed her right arm around his shoulders. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say what I said earlier."

"It's fine, I know you don't mean it." Yuzuru said. "But I can't believe that there's a club like this in this department, you know." He said as this curiosity entered his mind.

"What club?" Iwasawa and Hisako asked in unison.

"This is the Music Club, right?" Yuzuru asked.

"Well, yeah. But that's just what they call it. Since we're college already, clubs doesn't cross to the student's minds because of schedule. So we're not an official club since a club needs a minimum of 5 members. We just got this room for practice thanks to Kanade-chan." Iwasawa answered his question clearly.

"But how did you make your debut- err, your live concert on the School Festival official?" Yuzuru asked again.

"Well, even though we're not official, we're well-known among the students; which is enough for us to hold one. Plus we got permission to use the gymnasium from the staff thanks again to Kanade-chan." Hisako said and a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"And the ticket price would cost how much?"

"Well, I guess 400 yen per piece wouldn't hurt?" Iwasawa answered.

"Yeah. I think it's good." Yuzuru said. "Reserve 2 tickets for me."

"Hai, hai. The time and date will be on the ticket too, since we haven't decided yet on which day and time we'll perform." Iwasawa said to him with a slight annoyed tone.

"Thanks." Yuzuru said and did a hi–five with her. "I should get going now."

"See you around." The two girls said as Yuzuru left the room while waving his hands. The two girls then giggled as he went outside.

"This is going to be interesting." Iwasawa said and Hisako just gave her a nod.

Hope it does, really.

**~o~O~o~**

***BELL RINGS***

"Haaiii, that's all for today." The professor in Yuzuru's class said as the bell rang. "No assignments for this weekend. Consider yourselves lucky because of the School Festival"

"OH YEAH!" The students in the classroom except for a selected few roared as a response as they heard the good news from the teacher.

The professor left the classroom with a sigh and then the class representative, Arisa Hakurei, took over the professor's place.

"Alright folks, listen up." She said and slammed the teacher's table to get everyone's attention. "We're coming here tomorrow to continue our preparations for the school festival next week, even though we're lacking of time to finish it."

Yuzuru slumped down on his desk lazily and said, "Seriously…?" And then he sighed.

"What? Got a problem?" Arisa asked as she gave him a death glare. "Don't tell me you're off to something?"

Yuzuru shot up and sat down on his chair straight. "N-nope. Absolutely nothing." He said while bullets of sweat were running down on his face. He just can't afford to anger this lioness.

The class rep sighed. "Anyways, let's go back to our –" she was cut off as someone entered the room.

As the person entered the room, everyone gasped excluding one student because of a certain beauty was seen in front of them. The excluded someone was Yuzuru.

It was Kanade, the one he love the most, entered the room.

Yuzuru smiled at her as he saw her in his classroom. He just can't believe how lucky he was at that point of time.

"Good afternoon. I have news to bring out to you." Kanade said as she stood in front of the class.

"What could that be, Prez?" Arisa asked.

"The school festival was moved to the week after next week, so you guys will still have a week to prepare. I know everyone's short on time so the time needed for preparations is extended." Kanade explained the details. "So, no one needs to come to school tomorrow."

"One week? That's too long for a preparation." Arisa wondered.

"Well, there would be visitors from different places around this country that will take a look on the event. Plus, we need many visitors for the school's promotion. So the staff will need to advertise; tarpaulins, flyers, etc. are not out of the question." Kanade again explained to her. "After all, this is no ordinary school. And our School Festival will last for 5 days." She continued.

"Got it. Thanks Prez." Arisa said and bowed.

"Don't mention it." Kanade smiled at her and walked towards the door, which she didn't know that she melted everyone's heart due to her smile. "Oh, before I forget. Yuzuru, can you come to the student council office? I have some things to discuss with you." She said and looked back to him while her index finger was on her cheek.

He blushed as he saw her cute pose.

Yuzuru knew that Kanade just lighted the bomb on him, or pushed him on a landmine. "O-okay." He replied to her and Kanade left the room.

All of Yuzuru's classmates looked directly towards him with their eyes glowing red. He knew what could happen next if he won't leave the classroom right away, but how would he do that?

"OTONASHI…." The crowd said as they stood up and walked slowly towards him.

Yuzuru heartbeat increased as they were approaching him and suddenly everyone went back to their normal states as someone again opened the doors and entered the room.

"Yo, Otonashi! Could you help me move our personal sound system to our rehearsal room?" The certain someone, which was Hisako, said as she walked towards Yuzuru and grabbed him by his arms.

"B-but…!" Yuzuru protested.

Hisako whispered to him, "Do you still want to live?"

He knew what she meant by that, judging from his surroundings. "Okay, okay."

"Sorry guys, I'm going to borrow this guy for a while!" Hisako said as she gave them a grin and went outside the room while dragging Yuzuru out.

Much to Yuzuru's luck again, the inquisition was cancelled. Well, you know what it is.

**~o~O~o~**

Yuzuru and Hisako stopped in front of a certain room. That certain room was the student council office, only known by Hisako, since Yuzuru wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"Thanks, you saved me there." Yuzuru said as he leaned on the corridor windows. "Can't afford to get caught by them again." He continued.

"Hahaha, don't mention it." Hisako said as she tapped Yuzuru's shoulder while chuckling. "You really have it tough, eh?"

"Yeah…" Yuzuru said as he tilted his head backwards and looked at the sky.

"Rather than leaning there, shouldn't you be off to somewhere else?" Hisako said as she walked away waving her hands. "See ya."

Yuzuru just remembered what just Kanade asked from him and mentally said to himself, "Crap.". He tilted his head forward and just realized that he was in front of his destination. He thought that Hisako just knew what had happened earlier.

"I guess I owe her another thanks." Yuzuru thought and entered the room in front of him.

"Pardon for intrusion…" Yuzuru said as he entered the student council room.

He observed the room and found out that it was empty. He wondered where the members of the student council were off to.

***BUZZ***

Yuzuru's phone vibrated and he took it out. He got a message from Kanade. The message said:

_**Yuzuru, about the thing that we should discuss today, I need help. Can you wait me in the student council room if you're already there?**_

_**#iLUVu Yuzuru :3**_

Yuzuru blushed after he finished reading the message. He then took a seat near the window and waited for Kanade's arrival.

**~o~O~o~**

After a few minutes of waiting, the door of the student council room opened, but Yuzuru didn't pay attention to it because he was dozing off. The sight outside the window is just too overwhelming.

"Yuzuru…?" The person that just entered the room called.

Yuzuru looked to where the voice came from and saw Kanade inside the room that just entered. "Ah, Kanade. You're here." He said.

"I have a favor to ask…" She said with a slight blush.

"Go on." Yuzuru said with a smile on his face.

"Can you help me with the student council works until the school festival ends? We're kind of short on hand right now…" Kanade asked as she walked towards near Yuzuru and took a seat in front of him.

"Sure, why not?" He answered quickly.

"Are you sure? This may have some conflict in your schedule with your preparations in your class." She said with a worried look on her face.

Yuzuru thought of how crazy his classmates whenever there were no professors in his classroom. "I'd prefer to be out of the classroom than to be inside." He said with an awkward look on his face.

No, he really just can't get afford to be questioned again.

"Thank you!" Kanade replied and jumped to Yuzuru and hugged him. "You're the best."

"Anything for you, Kanade." He said and hugged her back. "I guess it's time to go home?"

"Yeah, let's go. Mom should be home right now." She replied and dragged Yuzuru out of the room.

Yeah, he hoped that Kanzashi-san's really home right now. Not like she didn't want Kanade to stay in his place, but the danger if the school finds it out. Well, as people said, expect the unexpected.

**~o~O~o~**

The two couple got out of the school grounds and started to walk to the train station that will bring them to their destination, err, I mean, help bring them to their destination. Trains can't stop in front of their houses right?

They got in the train and surprisingly, there's a lot of people inside than it usually do. Probably because it's weekend and those who were boarding far away from their hometown must be going home right now. Well, not that they care though.

Their journey in the train was filled with silence, not because of the awkwardness between them, but because there's just too many people around them. And it's very embarrassing to talk about 'it' when there's too many audience.

They got out of the train after several minutes and started walking to Kanade's house. And out of nowhere, or due to the awkward silence around them, a question suddenly went inside Kanade's mind and blurted it out.

"Yuzuru, what will your class do in the class festival?" Kanade asked.

Yuzuru's reaction was like he was shot by an arrow on the head. It's not like he doesn't know what his class will do in the school festival, since he belongs to that CLASS. Yeah, it's not like that…

"Err, why do you ask?" He replied while scratching his cheek with an awkward look on his face.

"You asked what our class will do, so asking what your class will do will make us even." She replied with a beaming smile on her face.

'Ah, that smile of hers is so bright.' Yuzuru thought to himself and smiled too.

"Hai, hai." He said with a sigh of defeat. "Well, it's a Chinese café or something. The class rep of our class went overseas before so she's kinda crazy over these things. Surprisingly the whole class agreed to her." He continued.

Truth to be told, it took all of his mental power to remember all of it, since he paid no attention when they were having a meeting about it.

"I see." Kanade said. "Would you mind if I visit this café of yours when the School Festival starts?" she asked.

"I wouldn't, in fact, I'll be glad too." He replied and patted her head with a smile on his lips.

Wondering why he was smiling? Well, it's not like his classmates can wreak havoc when they're on business, right?

They arrived at Kanade's house a few moments after their talk. Kanade pushed the doorbell and waited for her mom to come out. Usually Kanade just goes inside the house around these times, but today's an exception. Wonder why.

Few seconds later, Kanzashi went out of the house and approached them at the gates and Yuzuru greeted her, "Good Evening, Kanzashi-san."

"Ah, Yuzuru-kun. Good evening too. Sorry about yesterday, it was sudden." Kanzashi bowed to him. He wondered why she called him by his first name so suddenly. Not like he don't want to.

"Err, it's nothing. Really." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Mind having a dinner with us? I have something important to discuss with you along with Kanade-chan." Kanzashi said.

"Sure, I don't mind." He replied and he went inside the house along with Kanade and Kanzashi.

**~o~O~o~**

Yuzuru sat on the couch in the living room, while Kanzashi was preparing the dinner, and Kanade taking a shower. He then remembered something he shouldn't forget, call his little sister in case he comes home late. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled his sister's number, or rather the phone of the house, in case her phone was in her room and she was cooking.

He stood up and went to the window in the living room and waited for Hatsune to answer the phone.

"Hello, Otonashi residence. This is Hatsune speaking." A voice which Yuzuru recognized as Hatsune's said as the phone was picked up.

"Ah, Hatsune. It's me." Yuzuru said.

"Onii-chan? Where are you at this point of time?" Hatsune asked with a slight worried tone.

"I'm at Kanade's place right now; we're just having a talk for a moment." He said. "Don't include me for dinner, they invited me."

"Alright. Take care, onii-chan!" She said and hung the phone up.

Yuzuru smiled. Things were going pretty well for him. Well, what's there to worry about seriously?

Kanzashi walked towards Yuzuru and said, "Dinner's ready, can you call Kanade-chan upstairs?"

"Sure thing." Yuzuru said and went upstairs.

He then walked to the last room as he remembered that it was Kanade's room. He knocked on the door twice and said, "Kanade, dinner's ready."

The door opened and Kanade went outside. He blushed a little to see her in her pajamas.

'You little lolicon!' somewhat his imagination's messing with him again, and he heard this voice somewhere in his mind.

"Let's go." She said as she got out of the room and grabbed Yuzuru's hands and went downstairs.

Somehow they felt comfortable with each other and the awkward atmosphere around them lessened. It's a good thing though.

**~o~O~o~**

"Itadakimasu~" The three people in the dining room said and started digging their food out.

"I'll cut to the chase now." Kanzashi said as she placed her utensils on her plate.

"Hm…?" Was the only reaction Kanade and Yuzuru given.

Kanzashi sighed. "Remember the conference I attended yesterday?" She asked.

"Mhm. What of it?" Kanade asked.

"It was actually an International Conference sponsored by a popular school in California." Kanzashi expanded the details. "And this school is kind of mixed with Japanese preferences. And I was chosen to have a trip there and be a temporary teacher for a week starting tomorrow."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Kanade said in a higher tone as she dropped her eating utensils and realized what her mom's going to do.

As what Kanzashi said, Yuzuru just thought of one thing…

'She', Kanzashi, is a sadist mom. He's sure of it.

**And there you have it! Chapter 10! Sorry if my updating is kinda late. I'm trying to make my chapters a bit longer. Plus, I should've uploaded this since the 5th of May, but my internet connection was disconnected** **for about a week or more I think, so I'm really sorry D:**

**Anyways, as I uploaded this, I started typing the 11****th**** chapter! Lots of humor included in that chapter so stay tuned!**

**Please read and review! Your reviews/criticisms encourage me to write/type more!**

**Until next time, see ya guys! I love those guys who were supporting my story!**


	11. Date in Akihabara!

**Hi guys! Another chapter begins! I can't believe I reached this far but long. LOL :D Anyways, thank you guys for your non-stop support for this story~ I really can't continue this story without your encouragement. Even though I have so many hindrances in my life right now (First is this part-time job, second is this addicting game that I just got, Hyperdimension Neptunia, and lastly, I had summer class too.), I can still write this one!**

**I'm trying to make my chapters at least 4k+ words long, so sorry if I take too long to update. I'm running out of ideas, so I planned to have the epilogue at the 12****th**** chapter. But if you guys want, I'll make a sequel about what will happen in the preparations of the school festival and the actual school festival. I think I'll open up a poll. **

**Note: If you see the letter "I" outside these ".", those refer to me okay? :D **

**Anyways, here's chapter 11. Enjoy guys and don't forget to read and review!**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Kanade said in a higher tone as she dropped her eating utensils and realized what her mom's going to do.

"A WEEK? THAT'S TOO LONG MOM!" Kanade continued in a little higher tone.

"And that's why I included Yuzuru-kun in our talk tonight, Kanade-chan." She said with a smile. "Yuzuru-kun, you might've figured out what I'm going to ask you, right?"

Yuzuru put his utensils on the plate and said while his eyes were closed, "So, you're going to California for a week due to this trip or something and you want Kanade to stay in my place while you're away…?"

"Wow, you're pretty sharp, aren't you." Kanzashi said as she placed her right hand on her right cheek with a smile on her face that looked like a smirk to Yuzuru.

"Iya, it's very obvious, you know." He sweatdropped. 'She's a sadist! I should've expected this.' He thought to himself.

Well, it's not like he doesn't want Kanade to stay in his place. In fact, he does want her to, and Hatsune wanted too.

"Mom! Don't you have any shame?!" Kanade said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Well, well, well.

"Hey, he's the one who proposed it, not me." Kanzashi said while her index finger was pointing towards Yuzuru.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, "I…did? When did I?"

"I haven't said anything yet, and you blurted those things." Kanzashi said with a slight chuckle.

She got a point though, and what she said was true.

"Can I have a say on this…?" Kanade asked the two.

"No dear." Kanzashi said as she placed her right index finger on Kanade's lips. "Well, Yuzuru-kun, I was really going to ask you about that matter, since I don't want Kanade to be home alone." She continued as she directed her look towards Yuzuru.

'Though she's a sadist, she really a very caring mother.' Yuzuru thought to himself as he heard those words from her and smiled.

Of course, what kind of mother she is if she doesn't care for her very own daughter. Silly you.

"I don't mind." Yuzuru said with a smile as he patted Kanade's head who was sitting beside her. "I thought of the same thing too. It's not good to be home alone for a week."

After hearing that, Kanade's blushes grew and hid her eyes under her bangs and dug her food out. She just can't stand the embarrassment she was feeling at that time. Nonetheless, she was also happy at that time.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow at 8am." Kanzashi said as she continued to eat her dinner.

"Hai, hai." Yuzuru replied.

Though Kanzashi didn't say anything afterwards, Yuzuru already knew what to do tomorrow.

**~o~O~o~**

They finished dinner and Yuzuru bid goodbye to the Tachibana's. Yuzuru and Kanade walked to the gates and suddenly Kanade pulled Yuzuru's shirt saying, "Yuzuru, you know, you don't have to do that."

"What's 'that'?" Yuzuru asked in confusion.

"You know, staying at your place. I don't want to be a burden." Kanade said with a downcast look.

Yuzuru patted her head and said, "Oh come on. Another person or two in the house wouldn't hurt." He then smiled at her, which made Kanade flutter a bit.

"Is it really okay for me to stay in your place…?" Kanade again asked with small tears on her eyes which were unnoticeable.

"Yeah, in fact, we'll be happy to, especially Hatsune. She really wants to hang out with you." Yuzuru said with a reassuring smile on his lips as he wiped the tears on the edge of her eyes.

The only 'not okay' thing that crossed his mind was that if the school finds out about this. But he didn't care, as in he dropped that thought out of his mind. Well, nothing's going to happen if he kept on worrying about it though.

"I gotta go now, see you tomorrow." Yuzuru said and kissed her on her lips, a sweet and passionate kiss. Kanade kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." Yuzuru said as he released from the kiss and smiled at her.

"I love you too." Kanade said with a blush on her face and a smile on her lips.

Yuzuru waved goodbye to Kanade and left the house. He looked at his wristwatch to check the time and his watch told him that it's almost 8:00pm.

"It's really late now." He thought to himself. What's the deal though?

He continued his journey to his house as he dropped the thought of getting home late. He would get home late anyways.

He continued to walk down the dark streets and thought of plans to do during the weekends. Well, since there were no weekend homeworks and take-home tests, he's free for a two-day vacation. Though I wouldn't normally call weekend a vacation. Lelz.

As he was walking, he bumped into someone when he turned to the street where his house was only few blocks away from where he was that time and they fell down with their butts hit the ground first.

"Owh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Yuzuru said as he stood back up on his feet without looking to the person he just bumped into.

"Nah, no one's at fault here. It's pretty dark anyway." The other person said to him. "Huh…? Otonashi?"

He recognized that voice as he heard it. He looked to the person he just bumped into and saw a brown-haired girl tied in a ponytail. "Hisako-san? What're you doing here at this point of time?" he asked as he saw Hisako and helped her stand up.

"Drop that –san of yours, you need not to be so formal around me, you know." Hisako said as she dusted her skirt up.

A thought crossed Yuzuru's mind when he heard those words from her and said in a small voice, "Talk about Déjà vu…"

"What was that?" Hisako asked with a suspicious look towards Yuzuru.

"Err, it's nothing. By the way, where are you off to at this time? It's pretty dangerous to walk alone on the dark streets, you know." Yuzuru asked her.

"You don't say? You're also walking alone, you know?" Hisako said and crossed her arms.

"You're a girl and we know how dark streets work when a girl walks alone." He said to her with a slight blush on his face as he scratched his cheek with his index finger while not looking at her.

Hisako patted his shoulders with a little chuckle and said, "Oh come on. Don't take me for a small chump; I'm tougher than I look."

"If you say so." Yuzuru said and smiled. "I gotta go now; my house is just few walks away from here." He said and started to walk away.

"Alright, see ya." Hisako said and waved goodbye to him. "Oh, if you're free this Sunday, drop by to the cafeteria near the station. Its name is GDM's Café. Hope we can have a little chit-chat." Hisako continued as she chased Yuzuru back and stopped him.

"Hmm…? Okay, I'll check it out." He said and waved goodbye to her and they continued to walk in opposite direction.

After a few walks from where he and Hisako parted ways, he arrived at his house. 'It's really late' was what Yuzuru had in mind. He went inside the house and found out that Hatsune was already asleep, because the lights of the living room and dining room were out. He just headed straight to his room and lied down to his bed after he threw his bag somewhere in his room and sighed in exhaustion.

'What a day…' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Yeah, what a freaking day, I'd personally say.

**~o~O~o~**

***KRRIIIINGGGG***

Yuzuru rolled on his bed and covered his ears with his pillow as he heard the alarm clock go off. He stayed like that in the next five minutes and shot up on the bed in a sitting position as he remembered something very, very important. He looked to the clock near his closet to check the time. The clock showed that it was 5 minutes before 6:00am.

He sighed in relief. Oh, if you're wondering what he was planning to do, he's going to pick Kanade up from her house and help her in carrying her luggage. She's going to move and stay in the Otonashi household for a week.

He stood up and went inside the bathroom to take his morning shower. Yeah, morning showers make you fresh in the morning. He got out of the shower after 10 minutes, changed his clothes and went downstairs. As he got down, he didn't saw Hatsune cooking breakfast, because she wasn't there.

'Oh yeah, it's weekend.' He thought to himself.

Yeah, weekend. The only days that Hatsune gets a proper rest. She's still at her middle school but it's going to be her last year and she'll be a first year high school student next school year. But still that doesn't answer the question why weekends were the only days she gets a proper rest, right? Yeah, because her school has a super accelerated curriculum, and their subjects were pretty like the subjects of the senior high schools in regular schools. Their parents enrolled her in a private school so that she can catch up with the knowledge she was left out when she was still at the hospital.

He just sighed as he remembered what she was going through, and prepared their breakfast. He made a ham & cheese egg omelette with few bacon strips and toasted bread. Yeah, can't get enough of toasted bread, can we? He also prepared a hot chocolate to have a warm sensation for the chilly morning.

As he finished his breakfast, Hatsune came downstairs and greeted his onii-chan with a yawn and teary eyes, "Ohayo, onii-chan".

"Ohayo, Hatsune." Yuzuru replied to her with a smile. "I'll be out for a while, and be back after an hour or two." He said as he placed his plates in the sink.

"Okay, just bring your keys. I'll sleep again after I finish breakfast." Hatsune said and yawned again.

"Hai, hai." Yuzuru said and went inside the bathroom and brushed his teeth. **(A/N: it's normal to have more than 1 bathroom, right? 1 for each room upstairs and 1 for downstairs. Though this only works to big houses :D )**

He got out of the bathroom after a few minutes and bid goodbye to Hatsune who was eating her breakfast half asleep. He went out of his house and started walking to Kanade's place. Time to put the plan in to action!

After a few walks, Yuzuru almost reached Kanade's place, and saw a Taxi in front of their house. He also saw Kanzashi and Kanade pulling baggage.

He hurried towards them and greeted them, "Good Morning, Kanzashi-san, Kanade-chan."

"Oh, Yuzuru-kun. Good Morning!" Kanzashi said with a smile as she was pulling her baggage.

"Let me help you with that." Yuzuru said as he helped them move the baggage in the taxi which left them nothing in hand. Kanzashi smiled again and whispered to Kanade, "He's a nice guy, isn't he?"

Kanade didn't reply to her and just blushed madly from where she was standing which gave Yuzuru a confused look on his face, wondering what Kanzashi just whispered to her.

After a few moments of packing the last baggage in the taxi, Kanzashi walked to Yuzuru and said, "Take care of my sweet daughter."

Kanade blushed again and hid her eyes behind her bangs. 'Why can't I have a say on this?!' she mentally asked the whole freaking world.

Yuzuru smiled to her and said, "You need not to remind of me of that. I always do."

"You just took my word up, I'm glad." Kanzashi said as she chuckled a little and patted his shoulder. Yuzuru made an awkward look and looked to the side.

"Well, I'm just following instructions." He said.

Kanade still didn't utter a single word much to her embarrassment. She doesn't know a thing on what they were talking about. Well, as some people say, some things should be left unknown for our own good. But knowing this thing wouldn't hurt anybody, right?

"Alright, I should get going now!" Kanzashi said and kissed Yuzuru on his cheek, which made him blush a little due to her sudden action. It was a kiss that symbolizes her acknowledgement of him as a family member. She then walked to Kanade and did the same to her.

"Take care to the both of you!" She said and went inside the taxi and left.

The couple was left behind in front of the house of the Tachibana's. There was an awkward atmosphere around them that lasted for around a minute or less.

"S-so, Kanade-chan, d-do you have any plans for today?" Yuzuru asked Kanade as he looked to the side with a stutter.

"Nothing at the moment…?" She replied straightforwardly. She must be bottling her emotions up, I guess.

Yuzuru's face brightened up with a smile as he heard her reply to her question. "Then, will you go out with me today?" He asked her.

Kanade's face turned bright red as she heard his request. "I-is that a d-d-date…?" She asked with a stutter as she blushed even more and hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"Well, err, yeah. You could put it that way." Yuzuru said while scratching his cheeks due to the embarrassment he just felt. "Well, first things first. Let's go to my house." He said as he smiled at her.

Kanade just nodded while her blushes were still on. Yuzuru grabbed her hand and they started walking to his house along with her baggage. She just hoped that everything goes well. But well, people say that not everything goes as planned. But, what's the plan anyway? Oh yeah, the date.

'This escalated quickly.' Kanade thought to herself.

Oh yes, it did.

**~o~O~o~**

After a few walks, the couple arrived at the Otonashi household. They went inside and put the baggage in the living room. Kanade took a seat on the couch and asked as she pointed to the baggage, "Where should I put these?"

"I'll take care of it later." Yuzuru said as he headed to the kitchen. "Want something to eat?" he asked as he looked inside the fridge.

"Iya, I'm fi –" she was interrupted as she heard her stomach growl in hunger. She blushed and hid her eyes behind her bangs from embarrassment.

"Guess you haven't eaten any breakfast…" Yuzuru said as he took out a slice of ham and an egg. "Why so?" He asked as he started to prepare the breakfast.

"Mom woke up late and didn't have time to prepare breakfast." She said as she lied down on the couch. She felt home even though she's in Yuzuru's house.

Yuzuru smiled and chuckled a little as he heard that reason from her. "What is she, a high-schooler?" he asked.

"I don't know, she's like that sometimes so I got used to it." She said and smiled as she remembered few events in the past when her mother's like that.

"I see." He said as he continued to cook Kanade's breakfast. "You're very lucky to have a mother like her." He continued.

"Well, yeah. I am." Kanade said as she blushed. A thought crossed her mind and asked, "Speaking of which, where are your parents?"

"Both my parents went overseas for their job plus adventures." He nonchalantly said. "Hatsune and I never had any idea what was in their minds as they left us home. They just show up once a year." He continued without a sense of concern.

Kanade sat up and said to him, "Well, I think they have a reason for doing it."

"I guess." Yuzuru replied as he placed Kanade's breakfast on the table. "Here's your breakfast."

Kanade walked up to the table and sat down. "Itadakimasu~" She said and started to eat.

"I'll bring your things upstairs inside Hatsune's room. She's still sleeping as of now." He said as he took the baggage upstairs.

"Mhhm." Kanade nodded.

**~o~O~o~**

***Knock Knock***

Yuzuru knocked on the door of Hatsune's room and waited for a reply. After a few seconds, Hatsune opened the door and asked while still looking half asleep, "What is it, Onii-chan?"

"Can I leave this baggage here?" he requested to her.

"Whose baggage is this?" Hatsune asked again with a slight confusion.

"It's Kanade's. We'll be out for a while." He replied to her.

"Onee-chan's? ONEE-CHAN IS HERE?!" Hatsune asked in a slightly higher tone and jolted downstairs to see her 'onee-chan' while she didn't pay attention to what Yuzuru just said but heard it completely.

Yuzuru sighed and went inside Hatsune's room. He placed the baggage in front of her closet and went downstairs.

As he got downstairs, he sighed again as he saw Hatsune hugging Kanade from her back rubbing her face on her hair while she was eating.

'What the hell is wrong with her?' Yuzuru thought to himself and sighed again.

"What are you doing, Hatsune?"He asked while raising an eyebrow towards her.

Hatsune released Kanade from her embrace and called Yuzuru while pointing her index finger towards him, "YOU!"

"Me?" Yuzuru asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Yes, YOU! You're planning to go out with onee-chan while leaving home alone?!" She asked as walked towards him and Yuzuru was backing up a bit. "I cannot accept this! I'm going with you!" She said as she dashed upstairs.

"Oi!" Yuzuru called her but she didn't pay attention to him.

Yuzuru sighed and walked to the dining table. He sat down beside Kanade and asked her, "Are you okay with that?"

Kanade smiled to him and said as she held Yuzuru's hand, "I don't mind if it's your Imouto."

Yuzuru blushed a little which made Kanade chuckle a little. She just made him blush! LOL!

"Alright then." He stood up and kissed her forehead which made Kanade blush a little. Payback, I guess?

"Leave your plate and utensils in the sink; I'll take care of it later." Yuzuru said as he sat down on a couch in the living room.

Kanade did what Yuzuru said and sat down on the couch in the living room beside Yuzuru while waiting for Hatsune to come downstairs. She observed her surroundings, and didn't notice any changes since the last time she visited. Of course, how can there be any changes when she was just there a day ago? Silly me.

"I'm ready, let's go, Onee-chan!" Hatsune said as she got downstairs and ran towards Kanade.

"Don't forget that I'm here too." Yuzuru said as he shot a glare towards his sister.

"I don't care as long as I'm with Onee-chan." She said as she dragged Kanade out before she could even protest. "Let's go, Onee-chan!"

"OI!" Yuzuru shouted but Hatsune paid no heed to him and went out of the house with Kanade who let let herself get dragged by this middle-schooler.

Yuzuru sighed and just followed them outside. He locked the doors and sighed again, thinking what's going to happen to his plans for today. Or I'd say what just happened to his plans for today.

Yep, some things don't just go as planned.

**~o~O~o~**

After the house incident, the three ended up in the shopping districts in Akihabara, mostly Hatsune was the one dragging them everywhere. Since Akihabara is a major shopping area for electronics, computers anime and goods, etc., Yuzuru had a cloudy thought and had no idea what was going on inside Hatsune's mind.

Surprisingly, Kanade seemed to be enjoying her company with Hatsune. He smiled at the thought of it and just played along with her sister's 'plans' or whatsoever she's plotting.

After a few moments of walking, they entered a store that sells anime goods like nendoroids, figurines and stuff. Hatsune was adamant in getting in this store and Kanade looked so too. Yuzuru spotted a jewellery store outside right just in front of this store, and an idea suddenly popped inside his head.

"Hatsune, Kanade, I'll just go outside to buy something." Yuzuru said to the two girls who were busy looking for something. They seem to be occupied as of that time.

"Mhhmmm." The two replied to him with looking.

Yuzuru sighed a little and went out of the store. They seem to be in their own little world when it comes to that stuff. Yeah, they have their own likes and it was coincidentally(?) the same.

Now, the two girls were left inside the store, still looking for something. Oh, if you're wondering what they were looking for, it was just a figurine of their favourite anime, err, what was that again? Black Stygian, yes.

My, they could've just asked the store clerk to lead them to where this item was residing inside the store.

**~o~O~o~**

After around 10 minutes, Yuzuru went back inside the figurine store as he bought the item he needed from the other shop. He then saw Hatsune and Kanade staring at a figurine inside a divider with an unhappy looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Yuzuru asked as he approached the two girls looking at the divider.

The two of them pointed towards something inside it that made Yuzuru turn his look to it.

"It's a figurine, why?" He asked bluntly.

"Not that one, you idiot onii-chan! Look below it!" Hatsune said to him in annoyance.

He did what she said, and read something below the figurine:

"Limited Sale: Buy one and get one free for ¥9000!"

That's what the note below the figurine gave him.

"You guys want that?" He asked.

The two girls nodded in unison in front of him with sparkling eyes which gave Yuzuru a shiver down to his spine. He knew what those eyes were saying to him.

Buy it. For US.

"Such Misfortune." He mentally said.

Yeah, his wallet was like hold-upped, not that he have problems on money though.

**~o~O~o~**

The three went out of the shop with Kanade and Hatsune smiling and Yuzuru sighing. He can't believe that her sister just forced him to buy that thing for her, err, for them.

He sighed again.

"Onii-chan, let's go eat lunch, I'm pretty hungry." Hatsune said.

"Me too." Kanade said too.

Yuzuru knew again what those words were implying and had no choice but to oblige.

"Hai, hai." He replied to them. He looked around the streets and found a cafeteria near the end of the street.

"Let's go there." He said as he pointed to the cafeteria.

"Okayyy." The two girls said happily.

Good thing that he brought his debit card with him. If not, then he's screwed for the whole day.

**~o~O~o~**

After eating lunch, the three continued their date with Hatsune again dragging them from one place to another. They even went to the movies, concerts and amusement park.

After a few hours of running and walking, the three sat down on a bench with Yuzuru tilting his head on the backrest of the bench, Hatsune and Kanade were eating a crepe.

Yuzuru tilted his head forward and checked the time on his wristwatch. It says it's already quarter to 4 in the afternoon.

"I'll go get some drinks." Yuzuru said as he stood up from the bench. "What do you guys want?"

"I'll just have an Iced Tea." Kanade said.

"I'll have some Ice cream!"Hatsune said to him with a beaming smile.

Yuzuru sighed and said, "Does that one look like a drink to you?"

Hatsune pouted to him and said, "Fine, I'll have what Onee-chan wants."

"Hai, hai." Yuzuru said and walked away to find a stand that sells drinks.

He entered a park after roaming around the place without knowing and spotted a stand near the fountain.

He walked towards it and suddenly a girl bumped into him and they fell onto the ground.

"I'm sorry!" the girl immediately stood up and bowed.

Yuzuru stood up too and said, "Don't worry about it."

He looked to the girl, and saw that she's the one he met in the vending machine at the back of their school department and also the one he bumped in the corridors. The purple-haired girl with yellow ribbon attached on her headband.

"Oh, it's just you." Yuzuru said.

The purple-haired girl blinked twice as she saw him. "Oh, you're the one from the school." She said.

"What're you doing here, by the way? I can't imagine you to be in a place like this." He said.

"Just what kind of impression you have on me?" The girl said as she crossed her arms. "Anyways, I'm just roaming around. Nothing in particular. How about you, Otonashi?" She asked.

"Well, I'm here with my girlfriend and my sister… wait, how did you know my name?" He asked in surprise. He doesn't remember telling her his name. "Have we met in the past?"

The girl felt a shiver ran down on her spine and made an awkward look. "Ah, I remember I had to do something. I gotta go now, see you next time!" She said turning around and walked away from him.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question." He called to her.

The girl turned around and said, "Don't worry, you'll find your answers _soon_, very _soon_."

Yuzuru was left dumbfounded in his place. He doesn't know what was running inside that girl's mind. More importantly, he doesn't understand what was going on anymore.

He sighed and headed to the stand to buy some drinks for him, Kanade and Hatsune. He just shrugged that worry out of his mind and tried to focus on what's on his plate right now. Nothing will happen if he kept on worrying about it though. Yet again, he probably forgot what his objective was in the first place. Why? You know why.

**~o~O~o~**

"Mou, Onii-chan is taking too loooonggg!" Hatsune said with a pout while waiting for Yuzuru to come back with the drinks.

"He doesn't know this place very well, so I think he might have trouble looking for a vending machine or something." Kanade said with a little worry.

After a few minutes of worrying, Yuzuru arrived with 3 cups of Iced tea that occupied his two hands.

"I'm sorry that I took so long. I bumped into someone I think I know earlier." Yuzuru said as he handed the drinks to the two girls.

"Someone you think you know?" Kanade and Hatsune said in unison with a slight confusion.

"Yeah, I met her in school. But for some reason, I think I knew her before." Yuzuru said as he took a sip from his drink.

"I see." Kanade said with a smile. She thought that person he just met was one of those familiar people in his 'dreams'.

Yuzuru looked at his wristwatch and checked the time again. It said that it was 15 minutes past four.

"Should we head home now?" Yuzuru asked.

"Okay with me." Kanade said. "How about you, Hatsune-chan?"

"I'm fine with it." Hatsune said. "I'm pretty tired already."

"Well, you're the one dragging us anyways, so I won't be surprised." Yuzuru said as he chuckled a little.

"…" Hatsune didn't respond and just gave him a pout. And they started to walk to the train station.

"But, it was fun, I guess." Yuzuru said again with a slight blush.

"Yeah, it was fun." Kanade said too as she smiled to Hatsune.

The orange-haired girl blushed from embarrassment. She hid her eyes behind her bangs and held onto Kanade's arm to ease her embarrassment.

Even though Yuzuru's plans for the 'date' were ruined, at least they had fun, especially Kanade.

**~o~O~o~**

The three sat down on a bench in the train station and waited for their train to arrive. Hatsune and Kanade were hugging their own figurines, maybe thinking on how lucky they were to get something like this in a limited sale. Yuzuru didn't bother having a say on that, because he thought of it as a present for the both of them, and that's the least he could do to complete their day.

***PHONECALL RINGTONE***

Yuzuru's phone rang and picked it up immediately. "Hello?" He asked through the phone.

"_Yo, it's me Hisako. I just hoped that you didn't forget what we talked about yesterday." _Hisako said through the phone.

"Hai, hai. I know it." He replied to her with a sigh. "Wait, where did you get my number?!" He asked in shock as he just realized that few seconds ago.

"_Come on, you need not to stick your nose on small details."_ Hisako said as she chuckled.

"It's not just a small detail! It gives me creeps." Yuzuru said and felt a slight shiver that ran through his body.

"_Hey, don't mistake me for a stalker. I got your number from the student database."_ She said.

"Isn't it just the same?!" Yuzuru said again as the shivers grew stronger. But what bugged him more was how did she gained access to it.

"_Nah, just joking. I asked one of your classmates because I had to remind you of that."_ Hisako said truthfully.

"Come on, I'm not that forgetful." Yuzuru said with a sigh of relief. Yeah, no more creeps.

Yuzuru saw the train arrived afterwards and went back to his phone and said, "I gotta go now, see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Just be there around 2pm." She said. "See ya. Don't forget to bring Kanade too."

"Hai, hai." He said and hung the phone up and boarded the train with Kanade and Hatsune.

They got inside the train and sat down on the seats near the doors. Surprisingly, the train was almost empty. There should be a lot of people going to Akiba at that point of time.

Not that he thought of it that much. In fact, he didn't know a thing about it.

"Who was that?" Kanade asked.

"Ah, it's just Hisako. She said she wants us to have a small chit-chat with her tomorrow." He said to her with a smile.

"I see." Kanade said.

Their journey back to their house continued without any disturbances, or so they thought. Little they didn't know that there was a blonde-haired girl on a twin tail hairstyle watching them from the other part of the car of the train.

After a few minutes, the train arrived on their destination and the three went out.

"Finally back here!" Hatsune jumped as she stepped out of the train. "Train journeys are really boring!"

"Yeah? Tell me about it." Yuzuru said in a sarcastic tone with a sarcastic face.

Hatsune pouted to him and said, "Onii-chan! You're so mean…"

Yuzuru just laughed at her and said, "My bad, don't take me so seriously."

Hatsune just ignored him and went to Kanade and said, "Saa, onee-chan, let's go!"

"Okay." Kanade could all just reply, in fact, she can't protest with just herself, especially this was Hatsune we're talking about.

Yuzuru just watched the two as they walked away slowly while talking about something he didn't bother knowing. He just smiled at them at the thought that they were getting along pretty well. He then felt a stare from behind and quickly looked back to see what it was. He then saw a blonde-haired girl tied in a twin hairstyle. He cold blood-red eyes was directed to him and made him gulp.

He was about to call her when the train on the other side arrived and blocked his sight towards the girl.

Few seconds later, the train went away and the girl disappeared from her place earlier that made him confused and sank down on his thoughts.

"Onii-chan! What are you still doing there?! Let's go already!" Hatsune called from the stairs of the train station.

Yuzuru snapped out of his thoughts and replied to her, "Ah, I'm sorry. I'll be there now." He then immediately walked to them.

'Who was that girl?' he asked himself through his thoughts.

Somehow, he got a feeling again that he knew her, but he couldn't pin his finger on some thoughts.

**And there you have it! The 11****th**** chappie! Whoooo, it took me two months to update! I'm really sorry for that, it's just that I really don't have the kind of time to stick my fingers on the keyboard and think + type. I can't write at school since I need to study more. Being an engineering student kills me. -_-**

**By the way, I opened up a poll in my profile to get your opinions on what you want to have in the epilogue, and if you want a special sequel. Please participate in the poll :D**

**Anyways, I've got nothing to say anymore! Thank you again to all of the people who were consistently supporting me and reading this story! You guys give me the encouragement to write even though my schedule is pretty tight, no, really, really tight!**

**See you guys in the next and last chapter! **


	12. Lost Memories (Epilogue Part 1)

**Yo guys! It's been a while since I updated again. I got caught up in something very, very nasty, which made me unable to write for a long time. I don't want to talk about it since it's very depressing, much to destroy the mood in the story :) **

**Anyways, this is the PART ONE of the EPILOGUE! Yeah! THE EPILOGUE, with much Hatsune screen! I decided to split it into two parts because I don't feel like writing 5000+ words **

**Oh, I forgot to say this, the characters still have their own hobbies (Like the Girls Dead Monster and Hinata playing baseball). Just saying because someone PMed me about this.**

**Since there are only few people who joined the poll, I don't think I'll make a sequel anymore…**

**Again, thanks again for those who continuously supporting my story! I love you guys! Now on to the story! Have fun!**

After a few minutes of walking down the streets from the train station, there were 3 people arrived in front of a certain household. It's the Otonashi household, where Otonashi siblings live and Kanade staying in for a week.

The three went inside the house and headed to the living room immediately. Yuzuru placed down their belongings on the sofa and headed to the kitchen. Kanade and Hatsune just sat down on the sofas.

"I'm beat." Hatsune said as she slumped down on one of the sofas, specifically, on where her onee-chan was sitting, on her lap.

Kanade just smiled at her and thought of how active she was. She gently caressed her hair silently while having a smile on her lips, and Hatsune had a grin on her face. She really thought of her as her little sister. She then felt her cheeks grew hot with just the thought of Hatsune being her little sister, and then immediately brushed it out of her mind to ease the incoming embarrassment.

"I should be the one saying that." Yuzuru said sarcastically with a chuckle as he was checking the fridge for dinner.

Hatsune just ignored his sarcasm while letting out a 'hmmp' voice in annoyance and just let Kanade caress her hair. She purrs a little and smiles while being caressed which made Kanade smile too.

Yuzuru continued to cook their dinner and let the 'sisters' had their own bonding time. Though he's really annoyed on how Hatsune can be pushy sometimes, he's a little happy for her because this is the first time he saw her full of energy.

Getting pushed to do things isn't a bad thing in one way or another, he thought.

After a few minutes, he served the dinner and called the two in the living room to eat.

**~o~O~o~**

"Ah, I'm stuffed." Hatsune said as she finished digging her food out. "I never knew that you're a good cook, onii-chan."

"It was delicious." Kanade said with a contented look on her face. Yuzuru smiled on the scenery displayed in front of him. He also didn't expect this kind of thing to turn out well, yeah, the cooking thing. He never had confidence on his culinary skills; he just cooks out of instinct. Wait, how's that possible?

"You girls should take a bath first; I'll take care of things here." Yuzuru said as he started working on washing the plates.

"Haaaaaiiiii~" Both of them replied and walked out of the dining room, heading towards the bath.

'Did Kanade just caught Hatsune's way of speaking?' he wondered to himself. Well, hope that it won't become a habit.

Yuzuru recalled what happened this day. First, he, Hatsune and Kanade went to Akihabara, in an anime shop to be specific. Then he separated himself from them for a short time to buy something. Next is he regrouped with them and the two girls demanded him to buy that limited sale figurine, which was placed on top of the mini table in the living room as they reached home, and got taken away as they disappeared to the bathroom. Then he went looking for a stall which sells drinks, and met this purple-haired girl from school.

And then he remembered something critical in that scene. How come he forgot such important detail? If he didn't recall what happened today, it might be erased from his mind forever. That something is:

How did she know his name, and how did she know about his situation?

Without a shadow of doubt, he really believed that she knew about his disoriented memory or dream. Because of what she said, "**Don't worry, you'll find your answers **_**soon**_**, very **_**soon**_**.**"

He tried to think of something that can answer his thoughts, but nothing came to his mind. He almost dropped and nearly broke a plate in the process. Luckily his reflexes never failed him.

He sighed and went back to what he was doing. 'I guess I'm really just overthinking things. Maybe it's just a slip o' tongue.' he thought to himself.

But, was that line really just a slip of tongue?

Then, there's this blonde-haired girl at the train station, giving him a cold stare of death. He wondered if she was also one of those 'familiar people'. But no single drop of memory rushed inside his mind when he saw her. So he disregarded that thought.

"No point in thinking about it for now." He said out as he continued to wash the plates and dropped those thoughts from his mind.

**~o~O~o~**

After washing the plates, Yuzuru sat down on the couch in the living room and opened the TV. He flipped through the channels hoping to find something interesting. He just flipped, and flipped, and flipped, and flipped, until he flipped back a channel that caught his attention. It was a live broadcast of an international Judo tournament.

"Never thought that there's a live broadcast of this tournament today." He said as he threw the remote control to the other couch and pinned his attention to the TV.

Not like he has an interest in this kind of sport though, he just wanted to pass the time.

He just stared on to the TV while sitting lazily on the couch. His eyes were starting to gain weight until something, no, someone from what he was watching caught his attention.

"And now, here comes our three consecutive year champion, Matsushita the 5th!" The announcer of the tournament said from the broadcast.

"Haaaggghh!" The person introduced as Matsushita the 5th cried to show off his strength.

Yuzuru was thrown off into his memories as he saw that person in the TV. Different images of that person rushed in to his mind and remained inside, which some of it was disturbing, but some were funny. He just smiled unconsciously at the memories.

After that, a sudden brownout happened and the house was veiled by darkness.

"What the hell?" He said under his breath as his thoughts were dropped back to earth concerning this phenomenon. He was sure that he paid their bills before the due date every month, so he asks himself how this thing did happen.

A few seconds later, the power went back, and Yuzuru sighed in relief

"I'm really overthinking things." He thought to himself again.

When the power went back, he discovered 2 weird things. One, he didn't hear any scream from the bathroom. He was expecting one because of how scared Hatsune with sudden brownouts.

"Well, maybe she had overcome her weakness." He thought again and smiled.

The second weird thing he discovered was, the channel where he was watching few moments ago no longer broadcasts the tournament. He tried flipping through the other channels, and found out that they seem to be okay, except that one he was just watching earlier.

"What the hell is happening…?" he asked himself again.

He was drowned again in his thoughts. Things were getting weirder and weirder by the time. Well, some people say that, weird things are bound to happen when the truth is being revealed. Don't know where he got that phrase, maybe from class? Maybe, or not.

Few seconds later, two cute girls appeared in the living room with only a towel covering their body. Yuzuru was thinking again what's inside their mind that they're not bothered wearing only that thing.

"Onii-chan, it's your turn in the bath." Hatsune said and she walked upstairs with Kanade not uttering a single word.

He sighed.

"I'm thinking too much." He sighed and headed inside the bath without turning off the TV.

**~o~O~o~**

He got out of the bath after a few minutes (around half an hour, maybe) and headed straight to his room. He changed to his sleepwear and threw himself on the bed.

He was about to close his eyes when he heard few sounds downstairs.

"Crap, I forgot to turn the TV off." He said mentally and went downstairs.

He got down and looked for the remote control of the TV. As he got it, he flipped to the channel on where he was watching earlier to check if the broadcast was ok at that time, but still he got no luck of it. He tried changing the angle of the antenna, but still nothing happened.

"That's really weird." He said and turned the TV off.

He went upstairs and headed straight to his room. He could hear few voices around the hallway, must be from the two girls.

He arrived at his room and turned the doorknob open, surprising him as he saw what was, or who were in front of him.

***CHATTERS***

That's the only thing Yuzuru heard inside his room, the chatters of the two girls he saw sitting on his bed. They didn't even bother checking who just entered the room, or maybe, they didn't know someone entered or again, maybe they didn't care at all.

Yuzuru sighed.

"Mind telling me what are you girls doing in my room?" He asked in a slightly bemused tone.

"Can't you tell?" Hatsune said as she looked straight towards him. Kanade did the same too.

"No, I can't." Yuzuru said though he already knew the answer. He just hoped that it wasn't true.

"We're going to sleep here!" The two girls said in unison.

All hope's gone.

There he goes. He face palmed as he heard the answer he already knew. He just can't believe that Kanade, yes, KANADE, agreed with her. And even said it out loud too!

"Do you even know what you're thinking?!" Yuzuru protested.

"Yep. It's not like you'll do anything." Hatsune said and made a small, unnoticeable smile.

Just how much they trust him?

'Well, it's probably a good thing that they trust me. But still…' he thought to himself.

"Alright, alright. Let me get another futon. I'll sleep on the floor." He said as he reached for the cabinet.

"Don't bother; you can sleep here with us." Hatsune said in a matter-of-fact tone as she hits the bed.

Yuzuru's blood rushed up to his face and at the same time, Kanade had this pink tint on her cheeks.

"Oi, do you even know what you are saying?" Yuzuru asked and directed his attention towards her as he tried to calm himself down, or maybe, tried to shove away the heat on his face.

"Of course, I know." She said nonchalantly. "Onee-chan and I are going to sleep here, in this _room_, on this _bed_, with _you_." She continued and emphasized few words along her statement.

"Well, I pretty much guessed that one." Yuzuru said. 'This escalated so quickly.' He thought to himself.

"Then what bugs you out?" Hatsune asked him like it's no problem. "It will only become an issue if you make it one." She said again.

That misplaced words of wisdom made Yuzuru slump his shoulders down.

Yuzuru sighed in defeat and face palmed. 'I give up.' Yuzuru mentally shouted. 'Her line of reasoning is hard to catch up.'

He took his pajamas, went inside the bathroom **(A/N: Yeah, their rooms also have bathrooms! I believe I said it before, right?)** to calm himself and his thoughts down. He just can't believe what happened today. Yes, a lot of things happened, some are weird, some are disappointing, and there are some that he couldn't pin his finger on.

He then looked straight to the mirror and checked if his self was still alright. He washed his face with water to ease the stress or uneasiness building up in his mind. Surprisingly, it did help.

He stayed inside the bathroom for more than half an hour and it was already past nine, much to his unawareness. He then went out of the bathroom and his lips curved into a small smile because of what he saw in front of him.

Kanade was hugging Hatsune, in a manner that she looked like a mother or a big sister. Hatsune slightly curved into a ball while being hugged by Kanade. In Yuzuru's eyes, they really look like sisters, save the hair color and eyes for the difference. Just as he thought that his bed was going to be cramped…

He then saw a space on the right side of the bed. It wasn't near the wall, so he might fall onto the ground at any moment once he slept. He sat down on that space and recollected himself for a while. Few moments later, he heard a muffled voice that came from behind.

"Onee-chaaan… onii-channn… mmmhmm… please stay… with me…" he recognized this voice, the voice that belonged to his little sister, whom he spent more of his years with than with his own parents. Just hearing that from her, the thought just hit him. He never realized it until now, and could never realize it if he didn't hear what she said at all.

Hatsune was lonely.

She was lonely. She lacked some parental love, because their parents were overseas and they left while they were still young, leaving them in their aunt's place. But 2 years after they left, their aunt lost her battle from cancer and passed away. Their parents didn't come home; not that they don't want to, but they just can't. Instead, they just had a talk through phone. The house was passed down to him, as in under Yuzuru's name. And that's the house the where the three people, Kanade, Hatsune, and him was staying in.

He then felt a tear fell down from his eyes. Remembering the past is kind of harsh, but no one can escape the past by just burying it under the ground.

'Huh…?' he mentally said. He then wiped the tear that just ran down through his cheeks. Sure enough, he might've felt the same way Hatsune might feel, but he needed to be strong, for them to survive. He needed to be strong too now that Kanade's staying with him, or them.

He sighed as he recollected his thoughts and lied down on the bed with the two girls. Hatsune was in the middle while Kanade and Yuzuru were at both sides.

Yuzuru's eyes started to gain weight and slowly closed his eyes, due to his exhaustion from today's activities. As he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Hatsune smiled and murmured to her sleep, "Onii-chan… onee-chan… I love you…"

And thus, their day ends with a blissful slumber.

**~o~O~o~**

***ALARM RINGS***

Yuzuru's eyes slowly opened as the alarm clock buzzed off. He then met a white ceiling in front of him and slowly sat up on the bed. He then got up and opened the curtain, which made him cover his eyes at an instant it was opened due to the beam of light entered the room.

He turned his gaze towards the bed, and formed a smile as he saw who were sleeping on it. He saw Kanade hugging Hatsune, while she, Hatsune, was cuddling to her.

He just crossed his arms for a while and went outside the room, not bothering the sweet moments of the two girls on their peaceful sleep.

He got downstairs and headed straight to the fridge to check what's available for cooking breakfast. He opened the refrigerator and looked around inside while thinking what to cook. He then took a few eggs and the Tupperware of hamburger patties inside the freezer and started to cook it.

Nothing out of the ordinary this morning, he thought. It was the least of his concerns that time though.

**~o~O~o~**

As he finished cooking breakfast, the two girls got down while they still have their morning hairs **(A/N: you know what that it is :3). **They headed straight to the table and waited for the breakfast to be served.

"Good morning, ladies." Yuzuru said as he placed their breakfast in front of them trying to give a sexy look on his face. **(A/N: might be OoC, but it's funny XD)**

"That's sexual harassment, onii-chan." Hatsune answered without a huff. Kanade just chuckled a little from her answer.

"Which part?" Yuzuru said with a slight sarcasm. He definitely didn't want to hear that answer from her little sister, but it's just like her, so there's nothing he could do about it.

"Everything of it." She retorted.

Yuzuru chuckled a little as he placed his plate with breakfast on the table and said, "So, 'Good Mornings' are considered sexual harassment?"

"That's not what I mean!" Hatsune said to him with a slight pout and a blushing face. Kanade just stared at the bickering of the siblings and continued to eat her breakfast with saying a word. She just smiles at every time she glances towards them.

"Then what do you mean?" Yuzuru asked again even though he already knew the answer to his god-forsaken question. Being sarcastic is fun, they said.

"Hmmph, nevermind." Hatsune said and continued to dig her breakfast and shifted her attention towards Kanade.

'The house was never this lively before Kanade arrived.' Yuzuru thought to himself as he saw Hatsune talking to Kanade. 'Kanade had a great influence on her.' He thought again.

At that thought, he just smiled.

"Why are you suddenly smiling? You're creepy." Hatsune said.

"Nothing, don't mind me." Yuzuru said and his smile disappeared. "I'm finished. I'll go to the convenience store for a while to buy something." He said again as he stood up and placed his plate in the sink.

"Buy me an ice cream!" Hatsune jumped in cheer.

Yuzuru ignored her sudden change of personality and asked Kanade, "Do you need anything, Kanade?"

"Ummm, nothing in particular… but if there's a Mapo Tofu bread then…." She interrupted herself in no particular reason, or maybe there is. Her face went red.

Does that food even exist?

"Okay." He said to her even though he's not sure if there's a Mapo Tofu bread existing in this world. "I'll be right back." He said again and went to the door.

"Take care!" The two girls said to him.

This is going to be a long day to him, maybe.

**~o~O~o~**

Yuzuru started to walk down the streets without paying attention to anyone he passes to and anyone who passes to him. He was in his calm demeanor as he was walking but the heat of the sun above him ate it away.

'God, it's really hot today.' He thought to himself as he wiped the sweat running down on his face and looked up to the skies. 'What's with the weather today?' he mentally asked himself.

Yeah, three days ago, it was raining like hell. And now, it's burning like hell.

'Dammit, I didn't bring an umbrella.' He mentally cursed. One big mistake.

After a few walks, he arrived at the convenience store and he felt refreshed when he entered the place, due to the air conditioner.

"Welcome!" The store clerk near the entrance door, specifically in the cashier greeted.

He ignored that clerk and went inside to get his necessities and the wants of Kanade and Hatsune.

He didn't have a list, but he pretty much know what they're going to need throughout the entire days coming to them.

He walked around the store and picked up some goods for their needs. Eggs, bread, some frozen and canned foods. Particularly nothing special.

'This should be enough.' Yuzuru mentally said to himself as he picked up everything they need and walked to the counter. 'Oh yeah, their requests.' He thought again and went back to the dairies section.

He took a gallon of ice cream and went to the bread section. He scanned every bit of bread displayed in front of him and finally got what he wanted, no, what Kanade wanted.

He took it and asked himself, 'Never knew this kind of bread existed.' Then he placed it in the cart and walked to the counter wondering how the producers of this food stuffed mapo tofu in a bread.

As he arrived there, he saw two familiar people falling in line to the cashier. One with a long purple hair and the other one is a long blond-haired girl.

He walked behind them and called the two girls with a wave, "Yo."

The two looked back to him. "Ah, Good morning, Otonashi-san." The blond-haired girl, Shiori Sekine, greeted as he saw him.

"Good morning too, Otonashi-san." The purple-haired girl, Miyuki Irie, greeted.

"Good morning to the two of you." He greeted to them. "What're you girls doing here?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, we're just buying bites for our way to-" Miyuki said and suddenly got interrupted by Shiori by covering her mouth.

"Oh, Nothing! Really nothing! We're just grabbing something to eat. Hehehe." Shiori said with an awkward look on her face and showed few bread and a drink.

"Oh, I see." He said.

"By the way, what are you also doing here, Otonashi-san?" Shiori asked him and looked down to his cart. "You bought too much, I think."

"I'm just grabbing things for my sister and Ka-, err, myself." Yuzuru said as he made a no-no wave with his hands.

"Heehhh, you have a sister?" Miyuki asked with an interested look on her face. Her eyes are glowing like diamonds.

"Yep, little sister to be specific." He said with a proud look and proud pose.

"Be sure to introduce us to her someday!" Miyuki said as she and Shiori walked away from the cashier. The line moved too fast as they were talking.

He just smiled at them and placed the things he's planning to buy near the barcode scanner.

He paid the groceries and went out of the store. He was welcomed by a bright sunlight as he got out of the store, like something's about to go down from the skies.

"Man, today's really freaking hot." He said in a very low voice and started to walk.

He ignored the heat that was above him and continued to walk down the streets. He mentally cursed himself for the reason why he didn't bring a god-forsaken umbrella. He always used to bring an umbrella whenever he leaves the house, but today was an exception.

He wiped the sweat running down on his face and released a disappointed sigh.

Suddenly, someone called him from behind, "Yo! Otonashi!"

He looked back behind him and saw a blue-haired guy with a pink-haired girl clinging on his arm.

"Yo, Hinata, Yui-chan!" Yuzuru greeted them as he saw them. "Recovering fast now, aren't you?" He said to Yui.

"Yeah, I can somehow walk at slow paces." Yui said with a smile. She looked at what Yuzuru had on his both hands. "I see you're handling groceries."

"Yeah, my sister is kind of oblivious on this kind of activity." He said as he slumped his shoulders down.

"Must be hard for you, eh?" Hinata said with a slightly amused tone.

"Not so much, I guess." He said with a bemused tone. "Anyways, I should get going now. I know I'm hindering your walks."

"Not really, but yeah, we're in a walk to help Yui recover fast." Hinata said as he patted Yui's head using his other hand which made Yui purr a little. "See ya later."

"Yeah, see ya guys too." He said and walked away from them.

He then disappeared from the scene and continued to walk down the streets. The sun above him is already killing him inside out.

'Man, what a day.' He thought and gave off a sigh.

***PHONE VIBRATES***

He instantly took his phone out of his pocket to check what it was. To his dismay, it was a message and it said:

"_Don't forget our agreement for later!"_

Even without looking to the sender of the mail, he already knew who it was and instantly slid his phone back to his pocket and resumed his walk under the sun.

After a few moments, he felt something from his pocket again, but it was unusual.

***PHONE VIBRATES*  
>*PHONE VIBRATES*<br>*PHONE VIBRATES*  
>*PHONE VIBRATES*<br>*PHONE VIBRATES*  
>*PHONE VIBRATES*<br>*PHONE VIBRATES***

One vibration after another of his phone was he felt at that time. He went to a nearby shed and took his phone out to check what it was. He got 7 messages from an unknown number. He opened it one by one and froze after reading all of them. Each of the message said:

"**You'll"**

"**Find"**

"**Your"**

"**Answers"**

"**Soon"**

"**Very"**

"**SOON"**

He then felt a stinging pain inside his head after reading the last message. He swore that he already heard these words from somewhere, or someone. But somehow his memories didn't function for him right. He tried to remember it, but realized that it was futile, and also realized something weird.

He can't remember something from yesterday.

Yes, and that something was the gap between when he separated from Kanade and Hatsune to buy drinks and when he regrouped with them. He can't even remember where he bought those drinks, and every time he tries, a sudden stinging pain enters his head.

"What in the world is happening to me…?" He mumbled under his breath while he stares on his phone.

**And then, there's chapter 12, AKA the Part 1 one of the epilogue! Sorry it took me very long time to update because some incidents kept me from writing. Like my old laptop getting doomed and I kept on looking for a new part-time job. So sorry again!**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be the last! And as I said again, I don't think I'll be able to write a sequel for this story, I'm sorry! I was planning to make this a trilogy story, but as people says, nothing goes according to plan.**

**Well, that's it. See you guys in the part 2 of the epilogue!**


	13. Time's Nearly Up (Epilogue Part 2)

**Hi guys! It's me again! Time for the part two of the epilogue! I'm sad that stories and series have to end, but everything in this world has an end, right? Better short and great than long and boring.**

**CHANGE OF PLANS: I made the Epilogue in to three parts, my exams ended already and my work was shifted to a different schedule.**

**Yeah, err, the chances of me making a sequel is 10-90. Please don't kill me! It can increase, depending on the situation, plus some motivation and encouragement**

**Sorry about the VERY, VERY, VERY LATE update. I'm having slight problems in school and this part-time work of mine gave me a hard time. I only just come home to sleep, because of school in the morning and work in the afternoon.**

**On to the story now! Enjoy! Thanks again to all people who supports me and follows this story! You guys are the best! :D**

Yuzuru sat down on the bench as he tried to process what just happened. For him to forget something that happened yesterday instantly isn't a normal occurrence.

'Did something just, vanished from my memories…?' he mentally thought to himself.

That 'something' was the gap in his memories when he left Hatsune and Kanade yesterday and bought something from somewhere.

He got a lot of talking to 'her' later on, he's sure of it.

He dropped everything out of his mind at that time and continued his walk back home.

**~o~O~o~**

"I'm home…" Yuzuru said as he entered the house.

Hatsune appeared in front of him in an instant and said, "Welcome ba-, Holy Mother of God, you look like you just got dragged out from hell." She then backed off a little with a horrified look.

In Hatsune's point of view, Yuzuru was sweating badly, which is true to anyone who catches him in sight.

Yuzuru ignored that way of speaking of hers and said, "And that hell is just beyond that door." Yuzuru said while pointing his thumb to the door. "It's freaking hot outside, and going out is kind of suicide." He then passed to Hatsune and headed to the living room with the groceries.

"Oh, yes it is." Hatsune said as she dug out the groceries and looked for her Ice cream. "You got an Ice cream here?" She asked again to make sure.

"Yeah, I have it there—wait, help me with the groceries first!" he said out of complaint.

"You can take care of it." Hatsune said and sat down on a sofa as she got her ice cream and started to eat it.

Yuzuru sighed in defeat. He didn't protest anymore since he can't do anything about it, her sister was really a declarative one.

"Oh right, where's Kanade?" Yuzuru asked her little sister in the living room.

"She's upstairs, taking a shower. In your room." She said blatantly.

"Okay…?" Yuzuru replied and started to arrange the groceries to their respective cabinets.

Or so wherever they should be.

**~o~O~o~**

Kanade got down from upstairs and saw Yuzuru in the dining room finished organizing the groceries.

"Welcome back, Yuzuru." She said without a flinch.

Or so she did. Because she felt her blood rush up to her cheeks when she said that. Did she grew accustomed to this house, or to the company of this siblings that she almost felt that she's already a part of their family? These were the thoughts running inside her mind at that point of time.

"Oh, yeah. I'm back." Yuzuru turned to her and smiled at her as he started working on the plates. "Oh, your request is on the table." He continued.

Kanade's face brightened as she heard that and immediately took her 'request' on the table. She then headed to the living room and sat down beside Hatsune and started to eat her bread with a beaming look on her face.

Yuzuru just smiled on what he just saw in front of him, and felt a slight heat formed on his cheek which made him look to the opposite side and went back to whatever he was doing earlier.

'She's really cute.' He thought to himself.

Which is really, really true. Anyone would kill just to make a contact with Kanade, and he knows it well.

Which made him again, nearly drop a plate.

Hatsune saw that and decided to tease him a bit, "Onii-chan, I know that Onee-chan is very cute, but please don't stare too much on her or you'll break our plates one by one."

"Wha –" Yuzuru's face went red and held the plate on his hands tighter. He was left speechless after that remark, specifically, unexpected, from her.

Which made Kanade also blush like hell.

"Hatsune-chan, w-what are y-you talking about…!?" Kanade said while stuttering on top of her blushes.

"heehee…." Hatsune deviously chuckled.

Yuzuru sighed as he finished wiping the dishes off he just washed from breakfast and putting them in the dish organizer**(Nobody washed them when he was out). **He was still blushing from Hatsune's remark, which he found very uncomfortable. Who would've thought that Hatsune could speak like that? More importantly, she wasn't like that a few days ago before Kanade arrived.

The answer is pretty obvious.

He then recalled what happened last night. Everything made sense to him, every changes that happened to her. Kanade is like a mother and a sister to her, who gave her a parental-like love.

He just smiled at that thought. He can't be more satisfied than what he was feeling at that time.

"What's wrong with you now, Onii-chan? First you're staring like hell to Onee-chan, then you're smiling without a reason." Hatsune with a slightly disgusted look. "You're creepy."

"At least I'm not laughing in my own room in the middle of the afternoon." Yuzuru said with a smirk on his face. This thought just came inside his mind due to last month's event.

"Whaa—" Hatsune suddenly blushed when she heard that comment from him. "W-what are y-y-you t-talking about?!" She continued to protest.

Kanade chuckled a little.

"Onee-chan!" Hatsune pouted at her.

Kanade just patted her head and caressed her hair and said, "Now, now."

Hatsune purred on her and just leaned on Kanade's shoulder to return the affection while eating her ice cream. Kanade just kept on caressing her hair as she leaned on Hatsune's head.

Yuzuru took a glance to them and smiled.

'Oh no, I might make this a habit.' He mentally slapped himself on that thought.

***PHONE VIBRATES***

Yuzuru took his phone from inside his pocket and opened it. He got a message from Hisako. It said:

_**Call me.**_

_**-Hisako**_

"What in the world is that girl thinking?" He mumbled under his breath as he dialled her number.

He waited for a few seconds for Hisako to pick the phone up.

Nothing.

He redialled her number again.

Nothing.

He redialled again. 'This is the last one.' He thought to himself.

After a few seconds of waiting...

"_**Moshi-Moshi?"**_

"You sure took your time to answer your phone." Yuzuru said in a bemused tone.

"_**Hehe, sorry, I was washing the freaking plates in the café." **_ Hisako replied to his remark.

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it." He said with a little sarcasm. "So, what's going on? You could've just called me directly rather than texting me to call you." He said in a serious tone.

"_**Nothing in particular, I just hope that you didn't forget about our agreement for today."**_ Hisako said in a cheerful tone.

He sighed in disappointment and said, "Give me back my seriousness." He then looked at the time on his phone, it said that it's 5 minutes before eleven. "I already know it, I'm not that forgetful." He then remembered the incident that occurred to him earlier, the one that made him lose a portion of memory.

'Looks like I'm one to talk.' He thought to himself.

"_**Hai, hai. I'm just reminding. Don't forget to tell Kanade too, ya hear me?" **_She said in a playful tone. _**"Oh by the way, could you come here now? There were minor changes on the schedules. Please?"**_

"Hai, hai." He said and sighed. "We'll see you later." He continued.

"_**Ja ne." **_Hisako said and then cut the line.

Yuzuru placed his phone back in his pocket and sighed again.

'Now, this sighing is my habit.' He mentally said while sighing again.

Just how many sigh did you do this morning?

"Who was that?" Kanade asked him as Yuzuru walked towards them and sat down on a sofa.

"It's just Hisako, she keeps on pestering me about our meeting later." He said with a slight annoyance tone on his voice. "She said that we should go there now."

"Onii-chan, onee-chan, where are you going?" Hatsune asked as she finished her ice cream. Just how long did she eat that?

"We're going to meet some friends." Yuzuru said. And then he remembered the conversation he had earlier in the convenience store with Sekine and Miyuki. "Want to tag along?"

"I may be out of placed…" She said.

"I don't think so." Yuzuru said and smirked, which Hatsune find very suspicious. "Unless you wanna stay here alone until the afternoon. It's your call." He continued.

Hatsune fidgeted her fingers for a moment while alternately looking to Yuzuru and Kanade and the two of them just gave her a confused look. She had this worried look on her face thinking if she would come or not.

Is tagging along seriously worth worrying for?

"How far is it…?" Hatsune gave up and asked.

"Just a few walks away from the station." Yuzuru said. "Right, Kanade?"

"Yeap." Kanade nodded in affirmation.

"Okay, then it's decided, let's go!" Hatsune jumped out and walked towards the main door.

'Back to her façade, huh…?' Yuzuru and Kanade though as they looked towards each other and sighed with a small smile.

**~o~O~o~**

"Ne, onii-chan, are we there yet?! I'm tired of walking!" Hatsune complained while walking like limp.

Yuzuru just gave her a deadpanned look, while Kanade went beside Hatsune and held her hands.

"It's okay, we're nearly there." Kanade said with a smile.

"You know, you're spoiling her too much." Yuzuru remarked.

Kanade just smiled at him without saying a word which Yuzuru made blush a little and looked away from them.

**~o~O~o~**

"Should be around here somewhere…" Yuzuru mumbled as he looked around the vicinity.

The place near the station is really crowded. Thank goodness that the train is in the subway so you barely hear the sound of it, along with the noise of the people around.

"Yuzuru, is that it?" Kanade asked as she pointed a certain café.

Which made Yuzuru slap himself mentally for not noticing a café that stood up among the shops around.

That café has a stage, a large one, beside it, and it's on an open space! Plus there's so much banners hung around the front of the café, attracting customers.

"Ne, Onii-chan, what's with that shop? It looks so much fun!" Hatsune said as she ran towards it. "Onii-chan, Onee-chan, Hurry!" She said and waved back to the couple.

Yuzuru sighed and Kanade just smiled as they saw her run around. Yuzuru took Kanade's hand and asked her, "Shall we go?"

Kanade felt a warm feeling on her cheeks and nodded in agreement and they walked towards Hatsune who was waving at them.

**~o~O~o~**

They entered the café.

They met a cool feeling as they stepped inside the café's floors, probably the air con above the door plus the café's air con too. Much to their delight due to the weather outside.

Yeah, it's like hell outside.

"Irashaimase~!"

They were greeted by a few maids, around four, as they entered the café. Yuzuru almost concluded that they went inside the wrong café until he saw a familiar face of a girl **(No way it's a guy, of course) **who had an embarrassed look on look carved on her face as they went in front of them.

"Irashai…mase…?" the girl greeted them with a small pause.

Kanade and Yuzuru had a little lag while Hatsune had a raining question marks above her head as they looked to the maid in front of them who's blushing like hell.

"Tell me this is not real… tell me this is not real… tell me this is not—woah!" Yuzuru was interrupted chanting something as he saw a fist headed through his face and barely evaded the strike.

"That's not funny, Hisako!" He said as he called the furious maid in front of him.

Yep, that maid was Hisako.

Kanade and Hatsune just watched the two of them as their quarrel initiated.

"What's your problem?! You called me here just to try to punch me?!" Yuzuru asked in a composed position, waiting for the next attack.

Hisako took three deep breaths and calmed herself down.

"Sorry about that. I was just caught by surprise feeling." She lied.

Truthfully, she doesn't want him to see her in that outfit. And it's almost break time so she can take off this embarrassing dress.

"I can't see the reason how you're surprised when you're the one who called me." Yuzuru remarked.

Hisako just ignored her and looked towards Yuzuru's companions.

"This way to your table." Hisako said and walked away, leading them to their table.

"Ignoring me, huh?" Yuzuru said as he sighed in disappointment.

Well at least, he's not gonna dodge anymore punches.

**~o~O~o~**

**(INSIDE THE CAFÉ, or IN THE BREAK ROOM)**

'God, that was embarrassing' Hisako mentally said as she sighed and sat down on a chair.

"What's wrong, Hisako? It's very rare to see you like that." Sekine said as she sipped her Iced Tea.

"Nothing, it's just 'he' saw me in an outfit like this, while taking their orders. I mean, it's not like me to wear this kind of thing!" Hisako said in a slightly higher volume.

"Now, now. We can't do anything about it, it's the manager's orders." Miyuki said while shrugging off the issue.

Few moments later…

"Take your break girls, you did a good job this morning." A tall woman clad in a black suit with above-knee length skirt wearing glasses said as she entered the room.

"Hai, thank you, Manager-san."

The woman immediately left as she heard their answer.

"Let's head to where that guy is." Hisako said.

"Who's that guy?" Sekine and Miyuki asked with a little sarcasm.

Hisako narrowed her eyes as she looked at the pair. The blonde and the purplenette just had their smiling face on them as they exchanged looks.

"Yuzuru dammit! Why do you need to make me say his name?!" Hisako said while blushing a little.

"You know, it's rude to address your, or our close friend, as 'that guy'." Sekine said while having a smug look on her face.

"Whatever, let's just go now." Hisako said as she walked towards the door.

The pair nodded and followed her outside the room.

**~o~O~o~**

On the inside of the café, where the customers are staying, Yuzuru can be seen drinking his Frozen Tea, Kanade drinking her cold cappuccino and Hatsune eating her ice cream while talking to each other.

"I can't believe you ordered another ice cream when you just had one earlier." Yuzuru said.

Hatsune smirked. "What's wrong with that, you know that it's very hot outside." Hatsune said as she made a 'whatever' pose.

Kanade agreed with her. "Yep, it's very hot outside, plus it's a good countermeasure against heat." She said and smiled at him.

"Well, you might've had a point." Yuzuru surrendered.

As they were having their chatters, three girls in maid outfit or let's say, three maids approached their table and sat with them.

"What's up, Hisako?" Yuzuru said as he saw the three maids sat with them on their table.

"Lunch break at the moment." Hisako said as she lifted her arms and placed her hands behind her head. "By the way, I see a new cute face here."

"Ah, I'm sorry for not introducing myself." Hatsune tensed up a bit. "I'm Hatsune Otonashi. I'm his sister." She said as she introduced herself.

The three maids stared at her. Hatsune felt a shiver on her spine as they were looking towards her. Then they looked to Yuzuru who raised his eyebrow as he saw them staring.

"What?" Yuzuru asked.

The three of them sighed. "Seems legit." Hisako said as she crossed arms.

"Just what are you expecting?!" Yuzuru ranted.

"Anyways, Hatsune-chan, do play any musical instruments?" Sekine asked as she looked to the orange-haired imouto.

"Err, I do play piano." Hatsune replied to her inquiries. "Why?"

Sekine's face beamed as well as Miyuki when they heard her reply. "Awesome! Could you help us a little, please?"

"Oka –" Hatsune was interrupted as the purplenette and the blonde stood up and dragged her away to only-those-two-know-where.

The three people left at the table just stared to where the trail of the girls who left and then sighed.

"Sorry about that." Hisako apologized as she face palmed.

"Don't worry about it, it seems like they're having fun." Yuzuru said.

"Mhhm." Kanade nodded.

"…"

There was a small silence around them, probably they don't have an idea on how to break it. Until Hisako spoke up.

"So, how far have you gotten as of now?" Hisako asked with a smirk.

"Hmm?" Yuzuru raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I mean 'that'."

It took a second after that idea sank down into the minds of the couple and they blushed like hell.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?!" Yuzuru just said in a slightly higher tone.

Hisako's smirk grew. "Oya, oya, don't tell me you did it already?" She said with a slight teasing tone and looked to Kanade.

Kanade just looked down as her head was releasing steam **(not literally)** due to embarrassment.

"We haven't done it yet!" Yuzuru retorted.

"'Yet'? Then you're going to do it later on?" Hisako teased more.

Bull's eye.

Kanade went redder than usual.

"Just joking, don't take me so seriously." Hisako said as she chuckled.

After a few moments, her chuckles died down and she switched to a serious tone and spoke up.

"So, I bet you have some inquiries regarding 'that'."

Yuzuru was taken aback as he saw her mood and tone suddenly changed.

"Mhhm." The couple nodded in agreement.

The brunette relaxed a little as she leaned her back on the backrest of the sofa of their table.

"So, who wants to go first? I think I might be able to answer a question or two from you." Hisako said.

The couple looked at each other and they smiled at each other.

"TELEPATHY?!" Hisako said with a slight shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuzuru said with a confused look.

Dead beat.

"Alright, back to our conversation." He continued. He then looked to Kanade and gave her a sign to go on.

Hisako felt a little tenseness as the white-haired girl in her front looked at her.

"Let's hear it." Hisako said.

Kanade took a deep breath as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. She then opened her eyes, but a little anxiety is visible on her look.

"I think… I'd rather not talk about it right now…" Kanade said as she switched her gaze to her side. "I'm not sure of it as of now, so I can't jump into conclusions."

"Hmmm…?"

"No, it's nothing, let's just forget about it." Kanade said as she brushed her 'topic' out of the conversation.

A beat.

A silence.

Nobody spoke a word after that one. Probably they didn't know how to resume the talk.

"So, moving on." Hisako said. "How about you?" She continued as she shifted her look towards Yuzuru.

He nodded.

"I've got inquiries regarding this unusual event." He said in a serious, but worried tone.

"Let's hear it."

Yuzuru closed his eyes for a short moment and collected the words he needed to explain for them to understand his current situation.

"I've lost a part of my memory." He said while his eyes are still closed.

A tensed atmosphere surrounded them where they were sitting as the two girls heard his words. Kanade had a look of confusion and worry while Hisako's mouth opened a little in surprise.

That was totally unexpected from him, to them.

"You've lost… your memories…?" Kanade asked in a slight worried tone.

Yuzuru looked at her and felt this fang in his chest. He made a misunderstanding.

"No, no, just a part." Yuzuru reassured them with a healthy smile. "Don't worry, I remember all of you, including Miyuki and Shiori."

They sighed in relief. That's a great news for them.

"Ok, then. What memories did you lose?" Hisako asked.

Yuzuru looked at her in a confused state. "How should I know that?" he replied in an interrogative manner.

"Let me change it, when did you lose it?" she continued.

"Earlier this morning."

"From when and what event did you have a gap in your memory?"

"I think, it's from yesterday afternoon, when we're at Akihabara."

Hisako placed her knuckles under her chin and tried to connect every bit of information she got from him. She tried to put those things he just said into one place but some things just doesn't make sense to her.

"…"

She still kept thinking on her conclusion.

"Ano, Hisako?" Yuzuru called. He looked to Kanade but she just gave her an I-don't-know look.

"Last question…" She said as she opened her eyes.

"O-Okay." Yuzuru was startled from her sudden words.

Hisako narrowed her eyes a little, and then she asked, "Did you… did you had any more gaps other than from yesterday…?"

She sounded like she wasn't sure of what she was asking, but she really wasn't. She just had no idea on what's going on around him.

"Nope, I don't think-" he was interrupted by something.

That's when it hit him completely.

He recalled every event from the start of the week, there's something missing on some of them. One would be a rainy night, and a lunch break. Everything is starting to lose sense to him as he tried to dig in deeper from his memories.

"I… think I did." He said.

Kanade looked at him with a worrying look. He just smiled at her with an 'I'm-fine-don't-worry' look from him.

"Are you sure?" Kanade asked him. Whenever he looks at her with that look makes Kanade more worried than ususal.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I still remember everyone I met… probably." He said the last word in a small mumble, enough for the two girls in front of her to not hear.

Hisako stood up. She had this bright look on her face which made the couple release an aura of confusion.

"Hisako?" They both asked.

"I think I might know what's happening to you now." Hisako said with a smile. She was brimming with confidence.

"Really, can you tell me what is it?" Yuzuru asked her as he stood up and slammed the table a little.

"Calm down, Yuzuru." Kanade said as she pulled the sleeve of his shirt. "You're attracting attention."

The agitated boy looked around him and saw pairs of eyes darted towards him. He sat down and sighed in embarrassment.

"Looks like somebody needs to cool his thoughts off." Hisako said with a smug look, while Kanade chuckled a little. "I'll do something about it _later_." She continued.

"Why can't you tell me now?" He asked her again.

"Err, I think right now is not a good time." Hisako said.

"Okay…?"

'You wouldn't probably believe me if I told you.' The brunette thought.

"I'm going back to work now, see ya later." She said as she turned around. "Oh by the way, will you come to our event later at 2pm?" She asked as she turned back to them.

"What event?" The couple asked in unison.

The ponytailed girl handed a flyer to them which she took from her pocket. "Here, you can check the details here. Ja ne!" She said as she hurriedly left the scene.

Probably embarrassed about it.

The couple was dumbfounded on her sudden change of mood.

"She can be blunt sometimes, can't she?" Kanade said as she watched the girl who just left.

"Yeah, I guess." Yuzuru nodded in agreement.

They looked at the flyer they were given earlier. There's an image of them, Hisako, Sekine and Miyuki, holding their musical instruments with some additional information. But what caught Yuzuru's eyes is the word "Concert", which game him a small shiver. He had a few suspicions about this one.

"Are we going?" Kanade asked him.

Yuzuru just stared a little bit more on the flyer and examined every little detail in there.

"Yuzuru?"

"Ah, yeah." He agreed as she just snapped him back to reality. He looked at his wristwatch and checked the time. It said that it's half an hour past twelve.

"We still have plenty of time, where do you want to go?"

"What about Hatsune-chan?" Kanade asked.

"Let's check up on her." Yuzuru said as they stood up and left the table.

They asked the staff of the café about the whereabouts of their two employees, Shiori and Miyuki. They said that they do not know.

"Probably out of the vicinity as of now." Kanade said in a slight worried tone.

"Don't worry, she might not look like it, but she's pretty tough." Yuzuru said as he rest assured her with a smile. "Anyways, want to go somewhere else?"

"Sure." She then walked beside him and grabbed his arm.

Without further ado, they left the café and went somewhere else.

**(SOMEWHERE NEAR THE VICINITY)**

"You sure about this?" A certain brown-haired girl can be heard speaking in a wide room. "You know, we can't be sure about the method we proposed to you."

"The week's almost over, and that's my time limit, so it's the best we, no, _you_ guys can do." A silhouette can be seen in the corner of the room.

"But what if this method failed? They won't ever remember anything if that happened. It will just become a vivid dream for them." The other girl said.

"Just believe in yourself, like you always do." The silhouette said as she disappeared from the room.

"I guess we're really in need of _her_ today." The girl left in the room said as she took her phone from her pocket and dialled a number.

"_Moshi moshi?~_" The other person on the phone said.

"Yui, I need your help today, can you come here in the GDM's now?"

"_Hai, what's the matter now?_" Yui asked.

"I'll fill you in later, this is very urgent. We're running out of time."

"_Hai, I'm on my way there now. Is it okay to bring Hideki-senpai?_" Yui asked again.

"Bring him, he got a part on this too."

"_Alright, I'm heading out now. See you later, senpai!"_ Yui said as she cut the line from her side.

"Okay, time for the final wrapping." The girl in the room said as she left the room while looking on an event plan noted on her phone with a few details.

**OPERATION NAME: "**_**Sairai no Kioku**_**"**

**TARGET: Yuzuru Otonashi and Kanade "Angel" Tachibana**

"Seriously…" The girl said as she sighed.

**And there. Part two of the Epilogue! I'm really sorry for my Hiatus guys! Please forgive me. I haven't been staying in my house most of the time and my old PC was busted so I bought a new one, and luckily my HDD wasn't affected so I still have my hands on the story.**

**Anyways, I'll try to write more from now on! I have nothing to worry about much now, only one screening test that will determine my fate if I have the rights to go to my 3****rd**** year in Engineering. And this exam is on Friday, April 4****th****!**

**Thank you again for your non-stop support for this story! Without you guys, I won't reach this far! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are the best!**

**Until the last chapter, see you guys!**


	14. Truth and Acceptance(Epilogue Part 3)

**Hello guys! This is Eraviel again! Sorry for the late update, I was kinda hooked up in my Date A Live Fanfiction (Blame my friend for pushing me to focus on it instead of this), so yeah, I gave more time on it. If you want, you could read it to ^_^**

**Yes, this is what you've been waiting for, the EPILOGUE! Pack your necessary things, you might go on a feel trip :D (Though I think this chappy won't pack much feels.)**

**Anyways, the outcome of this story is what I've intended since the time I published this story (3 years ago?), so I guess it could turn out likeable or not in one way or another.**

**I'm gonna use some time skip here, just a little, 2-hour time skip, just the time before the main activity starts (You know what it is).**

**So no more speeches! On to the story, and thank you for your more than 2(3?) years of non-stop support for this story! You guys are the best!**

From a crowd below the stage, in front of it, beside a certain café named "GDM's Café", there were a couple behind the group of people. They were standing there as they tried to figure out the cause of the gathering of people in a single place. Though it's pretty obvious as to why so.

"Surely there's so much people in here." Yuzuru said as he looked at his wristwatch.

It's already five minutes before 2:00pm. An event's going to happen at the vicinity, which seems to be expecting by the crowd.

"We need to get a spot in front…" A white-haired girl beside Yuzuru, named Kanade, said as she held his hand tighter.

"Yeah, it's about to start." Yuzuru agreed and they charged into the big crowd. He held Kanade's hand tighter too so that they won't be separated.

They slipped in from people to people, trying to get past from the human wall.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Oi, watch it!"

"Sorry, passing through!"

After a moment of struggle, they managed to get a spot at the front. Front spot is the best spot for events like this. No malice added.

"Phew, we made it." Yuzuru said as he sighed in relief. "You okay, Kanade?" He asked as he turned to the owner of the hand he was holding.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kanade said as she beamed a smile at him as proof.

They looked up to the stage and saw Hisako, in her usual maid outfit, walking towards the mic at the center. She looked pretty confident, and not a single nervousness can be seen from her.

"Ehem…"

Hisako tapped the mic and tested it using her voice to see if it's working or not.

"Alright everyone! Brace yourselves and we're starting in a few minutes!" She said, then closing the curtains of the stage and went back to the backstage.

Everybody cheered after hearing that announcement from her.

"By the way, where did Hatsune go off?" Yuzuru asked his companion.

"Isn't she with the other two girls?" Kanade said as she looked to him.

Yuzuru took his phone out and dialled a number. That number is his sister's phone number by the way.

He waited for a few moments before getting an answer from the other side of the line.

"Hello? Hatsune this is-" he was interrupted before he could say what he wanted.

"Onii-chan, I'm here at the backstage supporting Iwasawa-san and the others managing the equalizer. They were short on hand because their operator had an emergency and I happen to know a few things about it here and there, can't really talk right now, so I'll see you later!" Hatsune said in a very fast speed and it's mostly incomprehensible. She then hung up.

"The heck?" Yuzuru said.

"What did she say?" Kanade asked.

"Pretty much nothing could be understood from what she said." He replied and sighed in disbelief.

In a few moments, the curtains of the stage suddenly opened with the members of Girls Dead Monster, with Masami Iwasawa, who wasn't present earlier inside the café, standing on the middle wearing the same outfit as her bandmates, ready to jam. Even though it's just around 2:00pm in the afternoon, the skies were covered by clouds. Pretty weird since it's blazing hot few hours ago.

"Alright, guys. Are you ready?!" Iwasawa said on the mic as she strummed her guitar.

"Yeah!" The crowd replied.

"Seems like everybody's pretty fired up." Yuzuru remarked. "They're really amazing."

"I agree." Kanade said.

"Well, let's join them. It's pretty sad that everybody around us were having fun while we're just here standing." Yuzuru said as he raised his hand while holding Kanade's.

"Sure thing, I'm their number one fan in school, you know!" Kanade said as she smiled.

The music started. Everybody were shouting and cheering for the girls on the stage.

**~o~O~o~**

"…"

_**Itsumade datte koko ni iru yo  
>Toorisugite iku hito no naka<br>Yami ni tozasareta suteeji de  
>Ima kibou no uta utau yo <strong>_

_**Anata datte tsukareteru desho  
>Sono senaka ni mo todoketai yo<br>Konna kurayami no naka kara no  
>Kibou terasu hikari no uta o<br>Sono uta o**_

Their first music ended. Everybody from the crowd were cheering and shouting "GirlsDeMo!" to show their support.

"Wow. That was great." Yuzuru commented as he saw their wonderful performance. It was his first time seeing them in an actual activity.

"Right? That's why they're popular around the school too." Kanade said.

A few moments later. Iwasawa on stage spoke again.

"Are you ready for the next one?!"

"YEAH!"

"Of course!"

The crowd replied to her question.

"But before that, let me introduce to you our new member!" Iwasawa said and then stepped aside. A few seconds later, a girl with long, twin-tailed pink hair, with a Gibson SG Special guitar tied around her.

Everybody was speechless, not because they were disappointed, but something positive.

"Hi everyone! I'm Yui-nyan desu~!" The pinkette said as she made a V-sign with her two fingers beside her eyes.

Silence.

Growing sounds.

"K-K-K-K-Kawaii!" Everybody then shouted as they saw her cute pose.

In the midst of the crowd, there were two speechless persons as the crowd were shouting like fanboys and fangirls.

"That's Yui, right?" Yuzuru asked Kanade beside her as he can't believe what he had just witnessed.

"I'm sure that it is her, the real her." Kanade replied without a doubt.

"But… How did she recover that fast? I mean, she could only move her hand few days ago!" Yuzuru said.

"No idea." Kanade replied.

As Yuzuru was pondering on how fast Yui recovered, something, specifically, a memory struck inside his mind and caused a strong pain. But a blurry one, he couldn't visualize it clearly. He placed his hand on his forehead to suppress the pain, but it remained for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Yuzuru, are you okay?" Kanade asked with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a minor headache." Yuzuru said and smiled at her.

The memory that appeared in Yuzuru's head was the very same image of the people on stage, minus one person.

"Okay, we're starting!" Iwasawa said as she strummed her guitar. "This is our new song, entitled: _Thousand Enemies_! Yui is the one who will sing this new song!"

"Ohhhhh!" Everybody in the crowd shouted.

**(A/N: Play the music if you want to XD)**

The music started and everybody was cheering. The atmosphere of enjoyment and fun could be felt in the vicinity where the Girl Band and the crowd were.

Regardless of the pain earlier, Yuzuru just enjoyed his time with Kanade and gave support to his friends on stage. He was in front of the stage, after all.

_**Ukigen sou na kimi to sugoshite  
>Wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo<strong>_

_**Sonna furi shite tatakau koto ni hisshi **_

Another image appeared inside Yuzuru's head that caused a slight pain. He didn't retaliate nor showed and signs of it or Kanade's going to worry again. It was a memory of him and Hinata on a certain roof talking about something.

_**Itsumademo kaenai de koori no you ni  
>Natsu no hizashi atsuku temo tokezu ni ite ne<br>Kitto sakini utsukushii hyouga ga aru yo  
>Katachi aru sonna kokoro daredatte kizukeba motteru<strong>_

_**Kimi mo motteru**_

Again, images of different people appeared inside his head. This time, it caused no pain but it gave him a surprised expression. It was a memory of those people who he met or saw in different places and then disappearing after taking off his sights from them. Every single one of them has a single image planted inside his memory, and there were people that he hasn't met _yet_ but he knew them all along. Except for a certain person.

_**Onakagasuite aruke nakunatte  
>Wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo<br>Yaru beki koto sakiokuri ni shite  
>Yaritai koto bakka yatteru<strong>_

This time, he felt a very sharp pain struck in his head that made him stumble forward a little. He got a support from the fence in front of him, but Kanade noticed his pain already.

"Yuzuru?! What's happening?" Kanade asked as her worries grew by the second. She tapped his back to help him ease the pain.

"N-Nothing, it's just I'm remembering few things." He replied as he sighed and relieved the pain inside his head.

Kanade didn't say a word after that. She's mentally debating if she should push it over or let it be for a while.

The one that caused his pain was a blurry image of a certain girl. He couldn't picture it out clearly but he was certain that he had met her _before_.

_**Itsumademo mottetai yo hagane no you na  
>Donna mono mo toosanai ganko na iji o<br>Kitto ima mo tachitsukushite mamori no tochuu  
>Yukute ni wa kazoekirenai<br>Teki ga ite atashi o matteru **_

_**Kimi ni mo matteru**_

"_Otonashi…"_

Yuzuru suddenly heard someone call his name. It has a whisper-like tone, but he heard it very clear. He looked around, behind him, on the crowd, but he saw nobody has his/her attention towards him.

Even though he saw nobody, that voice still kept on calling his name.

Even though the music was so loud, he could still hear that faint voice.

It's like his attention was mainly drawn, or attracted to that voice.

Kanade had a worried expression on her, seeing Yuzuru restless by the second. She decided to keep her mouth shut, because she knew that he won't tell her anything that would make her worry more.

But him not telling her anything makes her worries grow.

_**Mayotta tokiniwa kokoro no chizu o atashi ni misete hoshii  
>Sorenara yukusaki sugu wakaru kara<br>Jibun ja wakaranai dake**_

_**Saa sa susumou ikutsumono kakehashi**_

This time, the voice inside Yuzuru's head was like leading him to a certain place.

"_Otonashi…"_

"_Kanade…"_

Kanade could hear a voice too in her head.

"Yuzuru…" Kanade called as she tugged Yuzuru's shirt. "I can hear someone calling me…"

Yuzuru was surprised. He just stared at her after a few seconds and spoke again.

"Come with me." He said as he grabbed her hand and went out of the crowd. "We're going after that call."

Clichéd it might be, he can't help but get dragged towards it.

Hisako saw them walk out of the crowd. She knew that they already realized what, no, _who _was the cause of everything.

But not in a bad way.

'Otonashi, I hope you're prepared to accept everything.' Hisako thought to herself as she continued her performance.

_**Itsumademo issho dakara koibito no you ni **_

They kept on running, as the voice kept on calling their names inside their head.

_**Natsu no hizashi atsuku temo hanarezu iru ne **_

They stopped, with Yuzuru looking around, checking if they're near the source of the voice. Weird it might be, he seemed to know where it was coming from.

_**Kitto sakini soudai na keshiki ga matsu yo **_

They started running again, passing through the crowded sidewalks. Kanade was already having breathing problems, as it grows heavier by the second.

_**Sonotoki wa tamatte ita sono kimochi zenbu kiite yaru **_

Yuzuru noticed her breathing getting heavier while they were running and immediately carried her princess style. Kanade was surprised but she got zero time to speak.

_**Atashi mo motteru **_

Yuzuru could feel that he was getting nearer and nearer to the source of the voice and increased his pace while carrying Kanade. Fatigue and exhaustion was out of his mind at that time, and only got one single thought.

To reach that person calling for them.

_**Kimi ni mo kikasu **_

They entered a certain place, but he didn't bother where or what it was as he was too focused finding that person.

The white-haired girl he was carrying was surprised as they entered the place. She got a bad feeling about what they're about to find out.

_**Tappuri kikasu**_

Yuzuru stopped.

"We're here." He said as he put Kanade down.

Kanade looked to where Yuzuru was looking and saw a girl dressed in white school uniform they couldn't recognize, with a cap on her head, standing in front of them, while she was not facing them.

"I'm glad you could hear my calls. I guess I wasn't mistaken about you." The girl said as she faced the couple.

They were surprised. But Yuzuru was surprised even more. He can't believe himself that _she_, of all people around the world, was the source of the voice. He already met her few days ago, and he didn't even realize that he might've acquainted with her long time ago.

All memory that he lost suddenly went back to him like a raging flood, and more other memories entered. She was the girl that he met at the back of the school. The same girl from the time when he was at Akihabara. And the very same girl he met in a certain school, which seemed to be the start of his dreams.

Every memory of her appeared inside his head. Everything that he knew about her.

"Yuri…" Yuzuru and Kanade said in unison.

They were surprised that both of them knew her.

"Correct! And I'm happy that you still remember me." Yuri said as she smiled at them. "So, how're you guys doing? I see that you're reunited with her." Yuri continued as her attention was focused on Yuzuru.

Yuzuru relaxed himself and replied to her, "Ah, yeah. We're doing fine."

"Is that so…? I'm glad to hear that." Yuri said as she looked away from them. "By the way, have you met the others?" She said as she turned her gaze towards them again.

"We met Iwasawa-san and her band, Yui and Hinata…" Kanade said.

"I see…" Yuri said.

"Yuri… could you possibly, know about us… about our situation…?" Yuzuru asked as he stepped forward.

Yuri turned around and said, "You could say that, more likely, I'm watching the two of you."

"That's not more likely." Yuzuru said and sighed.

He seemed disappointed, but also happy that he finally remembered everything. The memories from his past life, and the memories of his friends and Kanade in that 'certain school'. He was happy that they finally be together again.

Or so he thought.

"It's nice to see you guys doing well, and I wanted to talk about a lot of things right now but, we don't have that kind of time..." Yuri said as she faced them again with a sad look.

"What do you mean by that…?" Kanade asked, though she might've realized it since they entered the place.

"Yeah. We have a lot of time here! We could talk more as we get to the others!" Yuzuru said.

Yuri stepped back a bit as she said, "I just can't. It's just, I've done what I'm supposed to do in this world." A sad look was still painted all over her face.

"What… do you mean…?" Yuzuru asked in confusion.

The purple-haired girl didn't say a word and just pointed her right pointy finger downright. Kanade and Yuzuru stepped forward to see what she was pointing, and got shocked on what they saw.

_**In Memory of**_

_**Nakamura Yuri**_

_**19xx-20xx**_

_**May your soul rest in peace and find its way to heaven.**_

Those words were written in a tombstone. Yes, the place they were in all along was a cemetery. The reason why Kanade was surprised from the very beginning.

"What…" Yuzuru didn't say any words other than that as he saw the tombstone. Kanade didn't say a word, seems like she already knew it from the very start.

"See…? That's… Why." Yuri said as her tears started to fall down from her eyes. Her body's dissipating on a very slow pace. Her objective's done. "As much as I want to stay with you guys… I really can't…"

"But… how?! How did this happen?!" Yuzuru asked in a slightly higher tone. He seem to not have accepted it. He held back the tears that's trying to get out of his eyes.

Kanade didn't say a word, she just held Yuzuru's arm.

"I won't give you much details but, let's just say, it's my wish…" Yuri said as she turned around and wiped the tears on her eyes. "I wanted everyone to reunite and get along in real life… of course, including me. But a wish will not happen if I don't do something about it…"

"But… when we get out of that place, don't we-" Yuzuru was interrupted.

"It might've worked that way, but did you think that everyone in that place was born, or died on the same generation…?" Yuri asked him without looking.

"That's-"

She had a point. There's no way to determine if everyone in that 'place' were born and died at the same generation. And it's already a miracle that they, yes, all of them, existed in the same timeline.

"Yuri…" Kanade called her name as her tears started to fall down from her eyes. "Can I... ask you… something…?"

Yuri wiped her tears completely, her body's still dissipating from her feet, and faced Kanade. "What is it…?"

"Are you… my heart donor…?" Kanade between her cries.

Yuri smiled as she closed her eyes. Tears started to fall from her eyes again as she replied, "Yes… I am."

"Why…? For what… reason…?" Kanade asked, though she probably knew the reason why.

"I told you before, I've been watching the two of you always… I know that you had a heart disease." Yuri said. Her body's dissipation stopped, now her leg's almost transparent. "I've heard about your accident when your heart finally malfunctioned, and the doctors said that you needed a transplant immediately, but there were no available donors…"

"That's…" Yuzuru said in shock.

"It's the least I can do as your leader…" Yuri said as she smiled. Her tears were still falling down from her eyes and her body's dissipation continued. "Well, that's it for me. I'll catch you guys later." She said as she walked to the direction where the sun was.

"Yuri!" Kanade shouted. "It's not the least you did, it was more than that!" She continued. Her tears continued to fall down and her emotions burst out from her. She can't contain it anymore.

Yuri stopped walking and said, "Is that so…? I'm glad to hear that…" She said as she completely disappeared, as the sun was covered by dark clouds. "Thank you very much. That makes me the happiest person who lived on earth." Her voice lingered around the place. "Ahh, I wished I could've stayed longer."

"Yuri!" Kanade and Yuzuru shouted as they fell on their knees and cried after trying to reach her, but they failed.

As she disappeared, the sun was suddenly covered by dark clouds and the rain suddenly poured down. It's like, the skies were also crying for them. Kanade threw herself on Yuzuru's chest and he just hugged her. They let every emotion inside them out along with their cries.

**~o~O~o~**

The skies was still letting the rain continue and there were a couple under it. The couple who just remembered everything, but suddenly lost something, or someone.

Yuzuru and Kanade stayed still on their place after a few minutes, while crying under the rain. Four people appeared after a few minutes and protected them from the rain using an umbrella. It seems like they came from behind.

"You guys alright?" One of the person among the four spoke.

Both of them looked up to them and was surprised. There were Hisako, Iwasawa, Shiori and Miyuki holding an umbrella on each of their hands.

"Say guys…" Yuzuru said as he stood up with Kanade. "Have you known this?" He asked.

None of them spoke a word, but just nodded in affirmation.

"I see." Yuzuru said. "It's funny that when I remembered everything, I also lost something."

Nobody among them except Kanade caught what he meant by that.

"Ah, let's just get back to the café, shall we?" Shiori said as she tried to liven up the mood a little. "This place is kinda freezing."

Iwasawa nodded in agreement and said, "She's right. Let's go back, everyone's waiting."

Yuzuru didn't pay much attention to what she said and just nodded. He stood up, helped Kanade stand up and followed Iwasawa's lead while taking shelter on the other girls' umbrellas.

**~o~O~o~**

They arrived in front of the café.

Yuzuru and Kanade were holding each other's hand. They still haven't recovered from the events earlier.

"I'm sorry." Hisako said as she stayed outside with the couple while the other girls entered the café. The inside of the vicinity was a little darker than usual.

"I knew that you will feel like that, but it's the only way I came up with her in order to get you out of the dark." She continued as she looked away from them.

Kanade walked in front of her and held her hands. "No, you didn't do anything wrong." She said as she smiled at her. A small trace of tears could be seen around her golden eyes. "We could've assumed something wrong if you didn't show us the truth."

"She's right." Yuzuru said as he tapped Hisako's shoulder. "In fact, I'm grateful to you, I get to remember everyone." He continued.

"Otonashi…" Hisako said. "I see. Thanks." She continued as composed herself.

"We should be the ones thanking you." Kanade said.

"Let's go in now, shall we? This place is reserved for later." Hisako said as she went inside the café.

The couple who were left outside the café looked at each other with confused look on their faces. They just smiled at each other and went inside the café without knowing what Hisako meant by 'This place is reserved for later'.

**~o~O~o~**

Yuzuru sat down on a sofa with a table, with Kanade beside him as they finished showering, of course, not together, with Hisako took care of their clothes. There was a moment of silence around them until Yuzuru broke it.

"Oh right, I wonder where Hatsune went off." Yuzuru said as he just realized something crucial.

"She's with Shiori and Miyuki, you needn't to worry about it." Hisako said as she chuckled a little. "I bet they're enjoying their time right now."

"That's not reassuring." Yuzuru said and sighed. "Anyway, what's with the arrangement of chairs and tables in here?"

"You'll see later." She replied as she winked on them.

The couple was confused about that reply. More likely, they were confused on how Hisako can be pretty blunt always.

Not like they can do anything about it.

"They're probably here." Hisako said as she stood up. "I'll be right back. You guys sit tight." She continued as she waved at them.

"Hey, at least bring us something warm to drink." Yuzuru said.

"Coming right up!" Hisako shouted from afar.

Yuzuru sighed again.

"She can be pretty blunt sometimes, right?" Yuzuru said to the person beside him, Kanade.

"I think it's always." Kanade said as she chuckled a little.

She moved closer to Yuzuru and leaned on him. She's feeling a little cold.

"Are you alright?" Yuzuru asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm fine, just a little cold." She replied.

They didn't talk about something after that. Probably they're feeling cold or there's nothing much to talk about.

Few minutes later, two people, or I'd say, a couple walked to them. They're not strangers to them as they met them before.

"Mind if we sit in here?" The guy asked them.

Yuzuru looked to them and saw a blue-haired guy wearing a white T-shirt and a jacket on top, with a pink-haired girl wearing a school uniform that he seem to recognize from somewhere.

The couple who just arrived were Hideki and Yui, their friends at school.

"We don't mind." Kanade said as she smiled at them. "Right, Yuzuru?"

"Yeah, I could use a little chat." He said.

The other couple sat down in front of them as Hisako walked back to their table with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Oh, thanks." Hideki said as he reached the mug but suddenly his hand was stopped by another hand.

"That's ours, you idiot." Yuzuru said as he took the mugs and gave one to Kanade.

"Oh, my bad." He joked as he chuckled a little.

"Why do I get the feeling that it's my bad?" Yuzuru sighed as he took a sip on his drink.

There was a moment of silence after that until someone took the initiative to bring up a topic.

"So, Otonashi, how was it?" Hideki asked as he somewhat looked serious.

"Hey!" Yui said as she elbowed her boyfriend on his gut. "Learn to be sensitive for a little!"

"Nah, Yui. It's fine." Yuzuru said as he reassured her. "It's somewhat bittersweet for me." He replied to Hideki's question. He was not referring to his drink of course.

"Is that's so? I also felt that way before." Hideki said as he remembered things from the past.

"What do you mean?" Kanade asked.

"I don't wanna make my story long so," He paused as he leaned on the backrest of the sofa while blushing a little. "In short, it was Yurippe who guided me to Yui when I was looking for her."

"Ahhh, Mou! You're making me blush, Hideki-senpai!" Yui said as she placed her hands on her cheeks while shaking all over. It's obvious that she was acting.

"O-Oi!"

Yuzuru and Kanade just laughed at them while Hideki was trying to shut Yui up from her outbursts.

"Oh right, I forgot what we're supposed to do in here." Hideki said as he took his attention back from Yui. "Otonashi, we got a baseball game to play today, so let's get going!" Hideki said as he stood up from his seat and dragged Yuzuru out of the café, leaving Yui and Kanade on the table.

"Oi, wait a minute!" Yuzuru protested but he didn't get any heed.

The two girls left just stared from their trail and sighed. Not that they couldn't understand them, they're guys, after all.

"So, wanna go with them?" Yui asked Kanade.

"Sure thing, they could use an audience, I suppose." Kanade replied.

With that, they smiled at each other and went out of the café. Inside the café, there was someone who was watching them from the register and just smiled at herself.

"I guess that will bring a closing." The person said. That person wasn't alone though.

"Stop your eavesdropping, you moron." A girl with short violet hair said as she hit the previous person's head.

"What are you saying, Iwasawa? I can't even hear them." The person, Hisako, said. "Anyways, shouldn't you be the one in charge of this thing?!"

Iwasawa turned around and said, "I had some matters taken care earlier, so I'm pretty much unavailable."

Hisako sighed.

"By the way, you should hurry up with that. We're going to _them_ later on." Iwasawa said as she went to the back of the café.

"I got it already."

**~o~O~o~**

In the middle of the sidewalk, there were two guys who were running. A blue-haired guy who's ahead of the other guy with orange hair.

"Oi! Hinata! Where the heck are we going?!" Yuzuru asked as he kept following the running blue-haired guy.

"You'll see it when we're there! Just sit tight!" Hideki said as he increased his speed, leaving Yuzuru a great distance to catch up.

"How the hell can I sit tight if I'm running?!" He replied as he also increased his speed and tried to catch up with him. He was never a good athlete but at least his stamina wasn't that bad.

Hideki just laughed at him.

Few minutes, of their running and Hideki's laughing, they've arrived at their destination. Hideki didn't break a sweat from that running, and Yuzuru's heaving a little.

Yuzuru sat down on a nearby bench and rested for a little. He could use some air for a moment.

"Hey guys! I've brought someone!"

Yuzuru could hear Hideki's voice calling someone, no, some people to him. He looked up to them and saw _them._

"You guys…!" Yuzuru said as he finally recognized everyone in front of him.

"Woah, if it isn't Otonashi!" One of the people in the group said as he saw Yuzuru and grabbed him on his shoulders.

"Fujimaki!" Yuzuru said as he called the guy who just grabbed him.

"Yo, long time no see." The guy with purple hair said as he walked in front of him. "Thanks to you, we got out of that place."

"Noda…" Yuzuru said his name. "I'm sorry about Yuri…" He said as he looked away from them.

The mood went down, but it was driven up back again when Noda spoke back to him.

"What are you saying? This is Yurippe's wish! We should be happy for her or else everything she did for us would be for nothing!" He said.

"Noda…" Yuzuru retaliated as he saw him burning in rage. Uhh, yeah.

He looked at everyone's faces. They're the ones who stayed with him in that _place_, and the people whom he shared his time in good and bad times. He finally get to meet everyone, and finally remembered everything.

"Thank you guys…!" Yuzuru said as his tears finally went out of his eyes.

"What are you saying? If there's someone saying that, it should be us." A bespectacled guy went in front of him.

"Right!" The other guy, who's a bit bigger than the others, said.

"Takamatsu… Matsushita!" Yuzuru said as he wiped his eyes off with his arm. "Right, sorry about that guys."

"By the way, you interrupted our game, so you're going in for it as punishment!" Noda said as he pointed his finger towards Yuzuru.

"Right!" Yuzuru said as he composed himself back. "Bring it on!"

With that, everyone went back to the field and resumed their interrupted game.

**~o~O~o~**

Few minutes later, two petite figures entered the field and saw a group of guys playing baseball. They're not strangers to them as they were friends all along.

"Seems like they're having fun." Kanade said as she saw them having fun, especially her loved one, Yuzuru. She just smiled at the sight presented in front of her.

"Yeah, I wanna go and do some cheering! You're coming with me, right?" Yui said as her eyes were sparkling in excitement.

"…I'll pass." Kanade said as she made an awkward look.

"Aww, you're no fun." Yui said as she sat down with Kanade on a bench near where the guys were playing.

They just watched their game and eventually got their attention as they saw them. Kanade and Yui just waved at them in order for them not to interrupt the game.

"Everything's resolved now, isn't it?" A voice suddenly spoke behind the two girls who were sitting on a bench.

There were five girls who just arrived. The four girls of GirlDeMo and a little sister of certain someone.

"Iwasawa-san…" Kanade said the name of the person who just spoke. "Yeah, I think so too."

"Onee-chaaaan!" Suddenly an orange-haired girl appeared and jumped to Kanade. "I missed you!" She said as she hugged Kanade tightly.

"Hatsune-chan…" Kanade called the girl's name as she patted her head. "We just got separated for a few hours, you know."

"Who's this?" Yui asked her.

Hatsune broke away from Kanade and introduced herself.

"I'm Hatsune Otonashi, that guy in the field is my older brother." She said as she pointed her finger towards Yuzuru. "And I'm Kanade-onee-chan's sister-in-law!"

"Wha-" Yui was surprised from her introduction.

Kanade blushed at her statement and hid her face with her palms.

"Oya, oya, there's no need to be embarrassed." Hisako teased Kanade as she spoke near her ear. "I'm joining them! I'll be right back!" She said as she entered the field.

"Shiori-chan, Miyuki-chan, let's do some cheering!" Yui said as she dragged the two other girls beside Iwasawa. She didn't let them protest, not like they're against it though.

Iwasawa sat down beside Kanade as they were left by them. They watched them having fun and felt happiness inside their hearts. They're finally reunited like a family.

"Iwasawa-san…" Kanade called as she placed her hands on top of her chest.

"Hmm…?"

"Will every one of us stay together until the end of time…?" Kanade asked.

"Don't worry, I'll see to it." Iwasawa said as she reassured the girl beside her who was once titled as 'Angel'.

In the midst of the dark skies, ray of lights suddenly pierced the clouds and paved their way to the ground. The lights gave illumination to the world, almost symbolizing like an end of trials, and a new beginning of journey of life.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! The story is finished! I don't know if it gave a lot of impact to you guys, but I'm hoping that it did for some of you!**

**I've been seeing questions from the reviews section and from my PM's if there's a sequel. The answer is… well, what do you think? :)**

**I have school right now, and I'm staying in a boarding house, so I'm only saying hello to my pc every weekend *sobs***

**Anyways, thanks for the support guys! Those 100+ favs and follows of the story really made me happy! I'm probably the happiest living creature on earth! (Overacting?)**

**I'm saying goodbye to the Angel Beats archive for now, yes, for now, unless if I decided to make the you-know-what. (Encourage me :3 )**

**See ya guys! Thanks for the wonderful support, this is a great achievement for me!**


End file.
